Don't just stand there, snatch'er!
by rosieali
Summary: Alison is a normal witch who finds herself in the hands of Scabior and his band of tedious snatchers. WARNING: contains strong language and rape.
1. Life as she knew it

(Everything except for OC's belong to J.K. Rowling)

A girl stood by the Gift shop of St. Mungo's, her soft blue eyes searching the newspapers before her. Every single one, from the Daily Prophet to the Quibbler, hosted the exact same cover.

Harry Potter: Undesirable No. 1.

Reward: 10,000 Galleons on his head.

Her eyes narrowed as she picked one up and flicked through it, scanning every word. After a while she threw it back and kicked a piece of dust on the hospital floor with her camel desert boots. "Unicorn turds!" She muttered in anger and the shop keeper looked up in disgust . "Sorry..." she said as she walked away leaving the shop keeper mumbling about "Such language!"

Alison was a healer in training at St. Mungos hospital. Just graduated from Hogwarts, luckily from what she'd heard about how the school was being run at the moment. Deatheaters as teachers, torture as detention...she was glad to be out. 'I'd probably be alright though...' She thought, 'Being in Slytherin and all...'

She walked towards the exit and her brown hair swished from its loose updo as the exit door opened into the cold winter night. Relief flooded Alison as she walked out, that was a difficult shift, three werewolf bites in just one night! She should have expected it though, I mean the Ministry have no hold on anything anymore, Dark magic was wreaking havoc all over Britain.

Her breath rose from her mouth as mist as she took a step outside and she held her small brown reindeer cardigan closer to her body, wishing she was wearing a ski suit instead of jeans and her woolly cardigan. Taking her wand out and getting ready to apparate she heard someone shout from behind her. "Hey! Alison!"

Alison turned around swiftly to be greeted by a fellow healer in training, Isabella who was slightly out of breath.

"Oh my God Alison!"

"What?" Alison replied slightly scared, her eyes wide.

"Ground Slughorn plant!"

"What?"

"Well we need some!" Isabella replied looking at Alison as if she was extremely stupid.

"My shift is over, I don't have any sorry.." Alison said shrugging.

"Well that doesn't matter! We need it! My patient is going to get seriously ill without it!" Isabella pleaded.

"For fucks _sake_ Isabella! _Why_ didn't you get someone to pick you up some earlier!" Alison placed a hand on her forehead in frustration. Isabella was always doing this, damn Ravenclaws.

"Well I didn't _know_ then did _I_?" Isabella said sarcastically, hands on hips. "Listen _please, please, pleeaseee! _BecauseI can't, I've got work oh please!"

"_Fine!_" Alison sighed, "But listen, the supply shop is closed so I'm really going out of my way to do this, you owe me this _big_ time..!"

"Oh thank you, thank you thank you thank you!" Isabella jumped and gave Alison a quick hug.

"Alright, I mean God! You're supposed to be a Ravenclaw..." Alison shook her off and Isabella rushed back in with a quick wave.

Alison shook her head with a grin and grabbed her wand tightly once again. Thinking of a different destination this time, she disapperated, leaving a cloud of dust behind her as she made her way to the forest of Dean.

(It's pretty short but will probo be longer next time when things get innnteresting ;) All comment welcome so please do!)


	2. The snatching

(everything belongs to J.K. Rowling except Oc's and events)

Alison landed steadily on the forest floor, her feet making a crunching sound on the frozen leaves underneath her. Taking a second to recover her senses from apparating she took a step forward and held her wand in front of her in her right hand.

"Lumos..", she whispered and more light came to help the moon let her see. She turned around moving the wand in all directions in search of anybody or anything that might be lurking, ready to pounce. Cold mist rose again from her mouth as she exhaled in the cold. Taking a step forward a twig snapped underneath her left foot and she took a sharp intake of breath in fright. Looking down she rolled her eyes and continued onwards placing her small bag around low lying branch. The plant she was looking for looked almost like a mushroom and was commonly found in cold, dark places, this forest was perfect. Alison looked up at the clear sky above smiling to herself; it was so calm here, unlike a healers life.

A twig snapped. Alison looked down from the sky and back into the forest, her eyes wide, she hadn't moved at all. Holding her wand out further she glanced towards the branch where she had left her bag...except her bag wasn't there. Thoughts ran frantically through her head, 'There's somebody here, somebody took my bag, there's somebody right-'

"'Ello beautiful."

Alison jumped and turned swiftly around, her chest rising and falling quickly in fear. A man was standing about two metres away, holding her bag, twirling its strap in his fingers. He was tall, very tall and he had long dark, untidy hair tied loosely behind his head with a tie. He wore a long black leather coat and a faded scarf with plaid pants and black studded boots. He held his wand pointing at Alison and he cocked his head to the side.

"Now lovely, you'd wan' to put that wand away now..." He took a step towards her, the crunching of leaves sounding eerie now that they were threatening. Alison gave him a sceptical look and she raised her wand even higher before he interrupted her, "You think I didn bring company do you..?" He smiled a smile that scared Alison and she looked over his shoulder to see shadows stepping out behind him. Snatchers. The man in front of her took advantage of her fear of the group and disarmed her, her wand landing in the hands of one of the other snatchers who sickly smiled at Alison taking a deep sniff oh her wand. Alison shuddered in fear and disgust before turning back to the other man.

"I-I'm half blood.." Alison said quickly taking a step back.

"_Really_ now, a 'alf-blood are we then?" the man said and he turned around to his peers who laughed and jeered. He took two steps towards Alison who was now standing with her back against a tree, the man right in front of her. "_Yes." _Alison said looking into the man's eyes with were icy blue and kohl lined.

The man looked at her for a moment before turning around to the rest of the men, "Search her Greyback." That word really scared her, Greyback...not_ the_ greyback surely. A man stepped forward and grinned towards her "Sure Scabior." Her worst fears confirmed. A face she recognized from the wanted posters last year, the mass murderer, werewolf and _deatheater_...Fernir Greyback stepped up hungrily towards her. He grabbed her roughly and started patting her down "Mmm so soft..." He whispered in her ear and his hands lingered a little longer on her breasts and some of the men wolf whistled as Alison tried to, uselessly push him off. "Clear." He growled and Alison glared at him as he walked away.

"Righ then..." The man named Scabior walked back up to Alison. "Wow, we are a pretty one aren't we..." Her stroked a piece of Alison's hair and she tried to weasel away from him but he grabbed her wrists and pulled them up roughly against the tree above her head. "Name?"

"Alison Rosewood" She muttered and one of the other snatchers looked up from a little book, "She's not in 'ere Scabior..." Scabior looked at her for a moment and the spoke directly to her "And 'ow do I know your not tellin' me a lie?"

"I'm a slytherin, the common room is located under the black lake and the entrance is in the dungeons." Alison whispered and Scabior raised his eyebrows. "Well, looks like we really do 'ave an _Alison Rosewood _here boys."

Alison sighed in relief, "Now can you let me go?" Scabior laughed and the smell of tobacco filled her nostrils. "Oh bu' why would we let such a pretty li'l thin' like you go?"

"I say we pass her around!" A voice from the back shouted and some of the others grinned. Alison's fear overcame her again and she shook her head fiercely "No...please no..." Scabior smiled, "Oh no no, not yet anyhow... But you are comin' with us." Alison looked at him in disgust "I am _not!_" going off with a group of women hungry snatchers was the last thing she wanted to do.

"Oh you are girly...we could have lots of uses for you...and also cause you're a healer.." He took out a clipboard from her bag from the hospital. "I'm a healer in _training_!" Alison said quickly, "In _training! _I'm really terrible, _please!" _

"Your comments 'ere say you are an excellent one..._Perfect diagnosis on the venom bite...great catch on that jinxed hand..._" Scabior gave her a look up and down that made her feel violated "And if you don't help us...I'm sure me n' the boys can find lots o' other stuff to do with you."

Alison stared at him in shock and before she could recover he shouted, "Back to camp boys!" He grabbed her roughly as she pounded her fists into his chest which made no difference even as she tried her hardest to escape the apparated.


	3. The camp

The apparation was a hustle as Alison tried with all her might to get away from scabior but it was over as soon as it had started. She landed on the hard forest floor and straight away tried to scramble away in an army crawl, a look of determination on her face but Scarbior grabbed her from behind. "Oh no you don' missy." He grabbed her foot and reached forward for her arm when bam, right on target, Alison's right foot went straight into Scabior nose, blood pouring everywhere and scabior let go in shock, his hands on his face in pain. 'Yes!' Alison thought, She jumped to her feet in full sprint ducking from red sparks flying past her, going faster and faster, their shouts getting fainter and fainter when something hard hit her in the back of the head. Alison ran straight into the tree in front of her and fell back to the ground, unconscious.

Alison's eyes fluttered half open and she looked up. Everything was blurry but she was lying on the ground, blinking a couple of times the room came into focus. She was in a tent, a big one. There was bed on each side and at the very back she could spot a set of small bunk beds. There was a room in the left corner with a fabric door over it which she could only guess was a bathroom. Alison rolled over and she gasped in pain of her left leg, she must have been thrown in here. Raising her head she felt a cold breeze go by her forehead and she looked over noticing a small hole in the wall of the tent, voices being heard from outside. Alison jumped up, she had to take advantage of these idiots thinking she was still unconscious. She stood up fully, she needed a weapon, any weapon, a saucepan! Alison held it up, it was heavy and looked like it would seriously hurt if it hit you in the head.

She made her way to the entrance of the tent, the saucepan held up like a baseball bat, ready to strike. Poking her head out she could see most of the snatchers by the edge of the camp arguing over something, "Listen, I reckon we all go n' get firewood righ' cause then we'll ave more..." " Well I'm not goin cause it was my turn las' time wasn' it n nobody wen' ta 'elp me now, was there?"

Alison rolled her eyes and stepped out of the tent quickly, her back against the wall of it and she turned around towards the back of the tent. Alisons eyes widened as she stood completely still looking at what was in front of her, a snatcher, but he was looking the other way. He must have been on watch, idiot. Alison took her shot, taking the guy out with one epic blow but with a consequence. She hadn't thought it through; hitting someone on the head with a saucepan makes alot of noise which causes quite a commotion. The group arguing looked right at her, wands raised, one of them after already disarming her of her weapon. All she could do was stand there, empty handed next to the knocked out snatcher, looking seriously scared.

Someone came up behind her, grabbing her roughly and picking her up even as she struggled. "Well, I ope scabior lets me have you after this..." her carrier _growled._ Greyback shoved her against a tree across the camp. "Scabior!" he called and turned to look back at Alison, a violating grin on his face. Scabior stepped out of his tent looking very annoyed, "Oi! Greyback you woke me up for this?" he nodded towards Alison. "She knocked out our guard." Greyback glanced towards the unconscious guy on the ground. Scabior looked over and scowled, then looked slowly back at Alison, who was looking very shaken.

"This your doin' eh?" Scabior walked slowly towards her, "D'you 'arm one o' my men?" Alison opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. "Well?" scabior shouted.

"Yes." Alison barely whispered, flinching at his shout.

Scabior looked at her for a moment, his eyes glaring then her took out his wand.

"But-" Greyback started but scabior stopped him. "Not now."

"Crucio!"

Alison screamed, pain like no pain she had ever felt before, pain. Everywhere. She could hear some of the men laugh as she struggled.

Then it stopped, Alison lay on the ground in relief, reality flooding back to her when somebody bent down beside her. It was scabior.

"Consider yourself lucky, beautiful. Cause Greyback wanted to _fuck_ you, and next time..." Scabior leant in closer to her ear. "I'm, goin to let him."


	4. The new tent

(thanks to everyone who commented or added my story! Hope you like it and very proud that my first ever fanfic is doing reasonably well xxx)

Alison sat down by that tree for a long time. It was around dusk before she woke after crying herself to sleep and the snatchers had placed a shielding spell around the camp and a bit of the forest around it for her which meant she couldn't leave at all now. There was nobody around at the moment but she could hear voices coming from the camp. Looking up into the darkening sky she could see smoke rising upwards from a campfire they must have made. Alison shuddered in the cold as she realised she had slept with her arms wrapped around her legs for warmth. She wiped her eyes to try and remove any mascara left there and she stood up.

She really didn't want to go anywhere near that camp but she couldn't ignore the fact that she wasn't getting out of here soon. Slytherins were brave, but they weren't stupid. Alison walked slowly to the camp and the voices got louder. She turned quietly by a tent and into the camp where all the snatchers were sitting around a fire, talking. She spotted the tent she found herself in this morning and tried to sneak into it, but _of course_ that wasn't going to happen.

"Ello beautiful, nice o' you to show your face then?" Scabior called and the rest of the snatchers turned to her. Alison turned to him, giving him a obviously fake smile before turning back to the tent. "Ah ah ah, you know what will happen if you don' behave..." Alison quickly glanced at greyback as he snapped his teeth, a ferocious grin on his face as he knew by her face he terrified her. Alison tried to ignore this and looked back at scabior, "I just want to go inside..." Scabior looked at here, his face hard to read so Alison decided to add a bit of sugar, "Please...?" She asked, holding her breath hoping he would just let her get inside to the warmth and away from them.

"Alrigh'." Scabior said after a while but as she looked towards her original tent he shook his finger at her, "Oh no, we don' wan' the same incident as las' time do we...?" Alison looked at him in confusion, what was he getting at? "No, you'll be sleepin in my tent from now on beautiful." Alison opened her mouth in protest but he stopped her. "Don worry, you won' be sleepin in my bed..." Alison closed her mouth. "Well for now anyway." Scabior added with a smirk and some of the others grinned to each other. "That one." He pointed to a tent beside him and she walked quickly towards it, not looking back, stepped in and fastened the door straight away.

She breathed out in relief as she adjusted the final strap then turned around to face the rest of the tent. It was big but not quite as big as the other one probably because it only had two beds in this one, one double which she presumed was scabiors and another single one on the other side of the tent with was now hers. There was a bathroom like the other tent on the top left hand corner of the tent and settling into her surroundings she took a deep breath in. The tent smelt strongly of tobacco and pine wood, a clear reminder of scabior.

She took off her scarf and jacket and placed them on her bed revealing a tight black t-shirt underneath, she couldn't risk taking anything else off even though the tent was very warm. Alison made her way towards the bathroom and stepped inside it, splashing cold water from the sink over her face. Looking into the mirror she thought she looked pretty good for being tortured lately. She was a little flushed and she had a scar from something, probably the ground, on her left cheek. Other than that she was just a little shaken. Sighing, she tightened her bun and stepped out the door. Looking at the floor she didn't notice anybody else in the tent and jumped when she walked straight into scabior. Alison gasped in fright and started to fall backwards but scabior grapped her by the waist and pulled her up.

"Jumpy, aren't we?" Scabior looked down at her top and rose his eyebrow "Hhmm, I much prefer that top..." Alison had to crane her neck to look at his face. "Shows off your..._figure_." Scabior looked straight into her terrified eyes and stroked the scar on her cheek. She tried to take a step back but he had her securely in place so she pushed her hands against his chest but he just closed in further on her. "You know, you've got quite a kick to you..." He tapped his noticeably bent nose. "Broken." Alison gulped, she was dead, she had_ broken _his nose, actually _broken _it! "So I need you to _'eal_ it and I 'ope you co-operate with me or am I gonna 'ave to _force_ it out of you?"

Alison nodded and whispered "Episkey. That'll fix it."

Scabior let go of her almost straight away and brushed a bit of dust off her shoulder, "Good girl beautiful, I told you you'd come in use." He looked her up and down again and shook his head making an "Mmm" sound before walking straight out. Alison stood there for a while before getting into her new bed and fell asleep before scabior came back in.


	5. The new girl

(**Ahh this chapter took me ages! Hope you like it! Please reveiw, thanks to forbiddenluv and scabiorxxx for yours, keep em coming! Oh and tnx to everyone who has added it to their story list...enjoy!)**

Alison slept on that morning but she was awoken by some snatcher who tapped her on the shoulder, she turned quickly around and pulled her blanket up further. "Scabior said you betta geh up cause they've gone doin some snatchen today an we migh 'ave some injuries comin back." He grinned and scratched his stubble.

"I-um yeah, sure, ok..." Alison mumbled and he winked at her before turning back outside. She lay there for a moment and placed her hand against her forehead and sighed, frustrated. She had to stop letting scabior get to her, she had to be strong. Repeating this in her head she sat up and took a sniff of her top but pulled away quickly. It stunk of blood, sweat and stale tobacco. She grabbed her scarf and cardigan which smelt even worse and threw them on the ground, there had to be something else to put on. Looking around she spotted her bag on the edge of scabiors bed and remembered. She kept a spare top in there in case she needed to change after a long shift. She went over and rummaged through it and grinned as she found a clean white tank top. Running into the bathroom she pulled off her old top and replaced it with the tank top and her grin vanished. This top was meant for wearing under her scrubs at work. It was low cut and tight and she groaned, she didn't want to look anyway sexy but looking down at her disgusting clothes on the ground she realised she kinda had to, putting back on that other top was beyond her. Sighing, she plunged her hair under the tap, washing it and scraped it back off her face with her fingers. Looking slightly more groomed she walked outside, slightly self conscious with her cleavage on show. Just as she stepped outside she crossed her arms over her chest for some coverage. The sun was beating down on the frosty forest and a thaw could be seen on trees as un-frozen water dripped from its branches.

Some snatchers were sitting on some logs beside the burnt out fire and she walked slowly towards them and addressed the snatcher who had woke her up. "Um, when will they be back, do you know?"

He answered with a shrug "A few hours I suppose...?" and added "Dwan an apple?" holding up a green apple. Alison nodded hungrily and he threw her the apple which she bit into straight away. "Dwayne by tha way..." he nodded towards the three others snatchers beside him, "Larkin..." A small man probably around 20 who smiled at Alison, "Bowdon..." A bulky man with a close shaved hair cut who glared at Alison and "Joshua..." A good looking guy who winked at Alison while taking a puff out of this cigarette. "D'you smoke?" Alison shook her head and he smirked "Alrigh, your loss..."

Alison pursed her lips and ignored his last comment, "I'm going to go for a walk." She looked over at Dwayne who raised his eyebrows, "Why, you don' wanna stick around here anymore babe?" Alison narrowed her eyes "No not really, if you don't mind...and don't call me babe." She turned around and he called back to her "Well don' try an' run away, you won' be able to anyway!" She didn't look back but gave him a quick wave and walked on to get some time a bit away from camp.

4 hours later.

Alison was sitting down, legs crossed on the forest floor beside scabiors tent. Her head leaning on one of her hands and the other twiddling with a twig. The 4 remaining snatchers were playing cards in one of the tents with the door open. The others were more than 3 hours late! Where the hell were they? Alison closed her eyes in boredom and her arm was sore from holding it up for coverage all day. If only she could just sleep, only for a bit...her eyes flickered...just an eye rest...POP! Alison Jumped and she could hear shouting and alot of commotion nearby.

"GUYS!" She shouted to the snatchers in the tent and they looked towards her. "They're back!" A group of snatchers came bustling into camp, and they had someone with them. Scabior was dragging a girl, around the same age as Alison, by the hair, his face covered in blood.. "You little _bitch_...! Makin me chase you half way roun the damn country, you're gonna fucking _pay_ for this!" Scabior spat at the girl and shoved her roughly on the ground but she just kicked at him, "Don't you fucking touch me asshole!" Scabior stamped on her hand and twisted his foot, causing maximum pain "Ah ah ah, that's no way for a _lady _to talk." She winced but wouldn't give up, wriggling around on the floor trying to uselessly escape. Scabior turned to the others, "Restrain er in one o the tents." His eyes dark and angry the snatchers grabbed her and shoved her in a tent, locking it securely to ensure no escape.

"Alison! Get the_ fuck_ over here and fix my _fucking_ arm!" Scabior shouted at her as she stood still, dumbfounded. "I-um, oh!" Alison ran over to him and he revealed a nasty splinch on his right shoulder. "_Dittany_, I need Dittany!" Someone threw Alison a small bottle and she dabbed some on his arm as it sizzled. "The others have a shit loada broken bones, fix em." Scabior growled at her, he was _not _in a good mood. Alison nodded quickly and told the other, "Brakium amendo for big bones, Episkey for the smaller." They nodded and got to work. Alison turned back to scabior and Joshua asked one of the others, "Dafuck happened there?"

"The little shit's a _fucking _bloodtraitor we think, had a couple o friends but we had to kill em off, pretty good with magic they were, fucking injured everyone.." Alison opened her mouth in shock, "You killed them?" The snatcher looked at her as if she was stupid, a look that reminded her of Isabella. A pang hit her heart at the thought of Isabella, the last person she saw before being here. "Of course we fucking killed him you eejit...?" He spat blood on the ground in disgust mumbling, "Took out me tooth they did..." Before Alison had any time to reply scabior bumped into her and looked down at her top, "Good girl beautiful, getting your nice pair o' tits out'l get me in a better mood." He puffed his cigarette in her face and she coughed as some of the snatchers noticed her top aswell and whistled. She gave them an angry look and turned back to scabior, "What are you going to do with her?"

Scabior grinned maliciously at her, "We'll probably take er to the ministry..." He took a deep puff from his cigarette again, "But we're gonna ave alotta fun with er firs'..."


	6. The understanding

(sorrz it took me so long, being surrounded by Christmas tests ahhhhghghh, please read and review thanks everyone!)

Dusk was emerging and the camp grew darker as Alison sat by the camp fire, brewing a cure for boils for one of the guys who got hit by a jinx. Most of the snatchers had gone to bed and she could hear one of them snoring loudly in a faraway tent. She was in deep thought, she had to save the girl in the tent somehow but there was no easy way out and Alison couldn't find a loophole in the camps security. Not only could she save the girl but also herself, and get out of this place and away from these snatchers. Maybe she could convince scabior to let her go, she doubted it. Stirring the potion, someone sat down abruptly across from her and made her jump, "Scabior!" She gasped, clutching her chest in fright. He grinned, taking a bite out of an apple he was holding, "Jumpy tonigh' aren't we?" Alison brushed some of the spilled potion off her jeans, "Just don't jump in on me like that!"

He shrugged and studied her as she added ingredients to the mixture, "A 'ealer hm? Must o' got some high marks for a job like tha' eh?" Alison continued with her potion, not looking up and concentrating hard on getting it right, "Mm hm..."

Scabior scratched his chin, "Well 'ow high? I mean, you can't 'o been that smart if you're a Slytherin.." Alison just shrugged, she really didn't have time for scabior to be winding her up, "I did ok." She said simply and continued to stir. Alison's mouth twitched as she saw scabior frown, she was annoying him by ignoring him. "Oh righ' I geh it! You _fucked _your way in!" Scabior nodded to her and Alison looked straight up in disgust, "_Excuse me?"_ "Oh hun, it's nuthin to be ashamed o', I know loadsa girls who shag their bosses to geh promoted n stuff, it's alrigh!" Alison opened her mouth in awe and placed her hands on her hips, "I do not _shag_ my bosses to get promoted, and actually, I can go on with my job without the help of my sexuality thank you very much." Alison started to spoon the potion into viles and scabior went on, "Alrigh' alrigh', just makin' it clear I'm alrigh with it if you do eh?" Alison pursed her lips and ignored his comment, "I need new clothes scabior." Looking down at her blood/dirt stained outfit she _really_ did need some new clothes, "Oh sorry bout tha', we 'avent got any lady clothes 'ere beautiful." Alison raised her eyebrow and scabior grinned shadowy, "I'll get you some tonigh' eh?"

"Thank you." Alison nodded and she stood up, "Some for the girl too?"

Scabior frowned, "Yep, some sexy new underwear..." Alison narrowed her eyes at him, "That's barbaric." She made her way to turn around but he stood up next to Alison, towering over her, "What is lovely?"

"You know what is,_ Scabior_" He shook his head, "Nope, I don' know, so please tell me, _Alison._"

"You know _perfectly_ well what I mean so _don't_ act all innocent with me." Scabior tilted his head at her and she stepped away, "I'm going to go talk to her." Scabior looked at her in surprise, "An' why?"

"Well, she's probably terrified and alone and traumatized and I'm going to go comfort her." Alison didn't look back at scabior as he muttered something like, "Giving her false hope..."and she walked past the spells making sure the girl couldn't get out of the tent. It was the same tent Alison had found herself in at first but it had changed. It looked like somebody had seriously ransacked the place, the beds were overturned and supplies were thrown around the ground, the wall had a huge hole in it which let in the cold but still didn't let anyone out. This girl was putting up a very good fight; she was making Alison look like a butterfly. "Hello..." Alison said loudly and nobody answered, where the hell was this girl. The bathroom door stood ajar and Alison crept slowly towards it, she had to be in there. Alison reached her hand towards the door when something flew past her head and smashed to the ground, she turned quickly and the girl was her left, another jar in her hand, readying to throw. She had very dark hair that was long and hung past her shoulders and her tanned skin was filled with cuts. She was taller than Alison, maybe 5'7 and her brown eyes looked ready to kill.

Alison held her arms up above her head to show she wasn't armed, "It's ok, I'm not going to do anything..." The girl narrowed her eyes, her face full of sarcasm, "Yea? _Really_ now?" Alison shook her head, "Did you really think you were on your own? I'm prisoner here too...I mean, do I look like a snatcher?" The girl stood still for a moment and looked Alison up and down, "No..." Alison nodded, "I'm a healer and the snatchers needed one around so that's why I'm here. I'm a half blood and I was a slytherin, my name is Alison Rosewood and I am _not_ here to hurt you. I have no wand." The girl hesitated for a moment before lowering her jar. "Cordelia Willow." Alison sighed in relief, "Hi Cordelia."

"Why haven't you tried to escape?" Cordelia raised her jar again in fear of realizing Alison was a traitor, "Oh trust me, I have...but the camps surrounded by spells...it's impossible." Cordelia nodded, "Alight." She made her way towards Alison and shook her hand, "Nice to meet you Alison, I thought I recognized you from somewhere...must have been Hogwarts. I'm a ravenclaw, supposed to be in my last year...but...things at hogwarts are different..." her voice drifted away and she looked saddened. Alison chose not to press on the subject matter and just nodded, "You must be cold? Don't worry, scabior will be back in a while with some new clothes..."

"Scabior?" Cordelia looked confused.

"Tall, long hair...scary..." Alison said and cordelia nodded in disgust. She clenched her fists, "When I get my hands on him..."

Alison stopped her, "You wouldn't want to do that, cordelia..." she said darkly. "The only way to get anywhere here is to not be stupid, I know it's hard, but...trust me, you _don't_ want to get on scabiors bad side."


	7. The deal

(**Ok guys, hope you like this chapter thanks for all the reviews, I've really tried to improve the capital letters on Cordelia and Scabior, I still have no idea how to add them to my dictionary but I hope I didn't miss any. I really enjoyed writing this one but WARNING! This chapter contains sensitive topics and I hope nobody gets offended.)**

Alison slipped outside about an hour later to see if Scabior was back, and he was. Standing against a tree in deep conversation with Bowden, Joshua and Greyback he nodded towards his tent unsmiling. Bowdon gave Alison an icy glare so she scattered quickly. She walked quickly into the tent and all worries fluttered from her mind when she saw a pile of clothes on her bed. "Ohh a coat..." Alison smiled at the cosy looking navy coat, picking it up and smelling its beautiful new, clean smell. "Mmmm." she muttered and put it down, looking at the other clothes, "What the...?" Alison picked up a garment that had caught her eye when Scabior walked in, "So, what'dya think eh?"

Alison held up the extremely lacy plunging black bra with a finger in front of her, "Thank you, it's all lovely Scabior, but _what_ is this?"

"_Well_ I thou' it'd look nice on ya, there's matchin knickers aswell." Alison didn't have to root for long to find a pair of black lace boyshorts which she held up along with the matching bra. "I thought Cordelia was the one with the sexy underwear?"

"Doesn't mean you don' ave to 'ave any aswell." Scabior gave her an animal like grin but then frowned, "_Codelia_? You an' 'er are bes' friends now are you?" He gave Alison a bitter look, Scabior clearly didn't like Cordelia, and the feeling was mutual. Alison shrugged, it was best not to get involved right now. "I'm going to get dressed." Scabior just stood there, "Go on then." Alison slightly parted her lips in confusion, "Could you leave?"

"I _could._" Scabior looked at Alison, a hint of a smile on his mouth. "That's not funny Scabior..._leave!_" She said loudly and Scabior's mood changed, "Are you orderin me around, beautiful?" Alison glared, "No, I'm just asking you to _leave_!"

"_Asking?_" Scabior cracked his knuckles, glaring back, "Tha' didn't soun' like _askin'_ to me, more like _commandin_ ..." Scabior stepped towards Alison, "I think, _Alison,_ you seem to 'ave forgotten who's boss roun 'ere?" All Alison wanted to do was to step back, especially after he called her _Alison, _he _never_ calls her Alison, but she stood strong, looking into Scabior's scarily blue kohl lined eyes. "Please, Scabior, will you leave?" He smirked and twirled a piece of Alison's hair in his finger, "Fo' now, beautiful." He stroked her cheek roughly before strutting out of the tent and calling, "A' 'urry up eh? I wan' some food!"

Alison frowned, I want some food? What did that mean? He probably wanted her to cook for the camp. She grabbed an outfit from the bed and rushed into the bath room and pulling it on along with the underwear and coat. The new clothes felt so fresh and she let her hair down from it's tie as she walked out of the tent.

To her surprise Cordelia was already there, looking _very _much like rather be anywhere else. She was sitting in between Dwayne and another snatcher Alison didn't know and her face was cold and hard, her lips pursed and giving the snatchers steely glances. "_Finally_!" Greyback growled at Alison, "I was about to eat _Cordelia 'ere..." _He snapped his teeth at Cordelia and she jumped, shuffling away from him. "Yeah, sorry...um why am I cooking anyway?" Alison questioned Scabior who was leaning against a tree.

"'ell, we all take turns...bu' you're a girl, you should be pretty..._good_ at it." Alison grimaced, "Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I'm good at cooking you know." She didn't wait for his reply that Alison was sure was going to be just as sexist as his last so she sat down on the ground in front of the fire where there was already a skinned rabbit. "Rabbit." She muttered and the snatcher sitting beside Cordelia replied, "Killed it meself, nice to be able to use de Avada Kedavra curse freely now." Cordelia looked extremely uncomfortable with this and edged further away from him to Dwayne who looked at her in surprise, "I'm not much better gorgeous..." He grinned wolfishly and Cordelia looked like she was going to cry.

Alison gave her an encouraging look as she cooked the rabbit and handed it to the snatchers who dug into it. Greyback ravaged his, literally tearing it apart with his sharp teeth, werewolf style. Joshua took a bite out of his and he closed his eyes, savouring the taste, "Mmm, a beautiful meal, almost as beautiful as the girl who made it." Alison smiled, it did taste alright actually. "So..." he continued, "D'ya wanna sit down?" Alison looked around, there wasn't any seating space on the logs left, "You can sit on my lap if ya like eh?" Joshua winked but she shook her head, "No thanks, I'll stay here." Alison muttered as she pulled her knees up to her chest on the forest floor. "Alrigh." He shrugged and chewed into his meat.

Most of the snatchers had left after finishing quick and went back to their tents. "Wha age ar ou" Joshua went on through a mouthful of rabbit and he caught Alison by surprise with the question, "18." She said normally when the snatchers went quiet to listen and Scabior spoke, "18? I thought you were only jus out o' ogwarts? 17?"

Alison shook her head again, "Yes but I've been out nearly a year now...I'm 18." One of the snatchers laughed roughly and muttered something to his friend who grinned maliciously back. "What's a so funny boys?" Scabior asked and the snatcher beckoned him over. He walked slowly over and the snatcher muttered something to him and laughed again out loud. Scabior's mouth curved into a dark smile and he patted to guy on the shoulder, giving Alison a mocking glance. He walked back to the tree he was leaning on, a shadowy smile on his face. "What _is _so funny?" Alison looked at the laughing snatchers and then back to Scabior who was looking back at Alison, a smug smile on his face. "He said..." Scabior twirled his scarf around his hands, "That you're old enough to properly _fuck_ and that you shouldn't go to waste." Alison's mouth dropped and the snatchers around her were smiling, but the kind of smiles that made her nervous. Scabior looked at her, a violating look on his face, "What do you think o' that' then beautiful?"

"I think-"Alison started but she was interrupted by somebody sitting to her right, "_That_ is _disgusting_!" Cordelia almost shouted and everyone looked to turn to her. Her face was flushed with anger and her eyes wide with fury. Alison was shaking her head furiously at her but Cordelia just ignored this, "You're all just a bunch of idiotic gutless bastards, picking up girls just to fuck them!" She spat and the camp went silent. "_Scuse me? _Scabior walked over to her and pulled her up by the collar, "_What you jus' say!" _Alison thought Cordelia was going to punch Scabior by the look on her face, "Cordelia..." Alison whispered but Scabior stopped her, "Shut up _Alison!_" He shouted and she jumped, her nervousness for Cordelia and herself was overwhelming.

"I asked you what did you say." Scabior tilted his head at Cordelia and she looked right back, mimicking his head tilt, "I said..." She pursed her lips, "That you and your _snatchers_ are a group of stupid cowardly assholes." Scabior didn't flinch but just sighed, "I'm gonna give you one more chance..." He had hardly finished speaking when Cordelia spat into his face.

"_No!_" Alison whispered as she got to her feet. "_Fuck_ her Greyback." Scabior shoved Cordelia into Greyback's arms and he picked her up easily. She was kicking and screaming but it was no use at all against Greyback, "Alrigh' lets go 'ave some fun in my _tent_ eh _Cordelia_?" Greyback dug his head into Cordelia's hair and took a deep sniff, "Mmmm, so _soft_..."

"I don' wan' her dead now Greyback cause I wan' to punish her myself after." Scabior spat as he wiped his face. "No, please let her go..." Alison turned to Scabior and looked up at him, pleading with her eyes, "Stay outta this, _Alison,_ or you'll get the same." Scabior said dangerously but she wouldn't back away, "Scabior please let her go, please!" Alison said, banging her fists against Scabior's chest. She was nearly crying now, they couldn't do this to Cordelia, they just couldn't. "What did I just _fucking_ say?" Scabior growled as he pulled her away from camp. But Alison couldn't stop, she could hear Cordelia struggling against Greyback still, "Jus-" Scabior knelt his head down to face hers. She could smell the tobacco from his breath, the smell of firewood from his clothes as he spoke in barely more than a whisper, "You do not seem to realise, _Alison_, that jus' 'bout every guy 'ere wants to shag, wants to _rape_ you and your pretty little body..." Alison tried to back away but Scabior grabbed her waist, "An' if you don' stop, _I_ will _fuck _you myself before handin' you over to the rest o' these."

Alison was so in shock she could barely speak, Scabior had just said that he was going to rape her, he was going to do to her what was happening to Cordelia right now. A single tear rolled down Alison's cheek as she shook her head. She had to stop Greyback, she couldn't let him do it. Alison looked once again at Scabior, biting down tears, "Please..." She spoke in lower than a whisper but as soon as she had said it he reacted. Scabior pushed her strongly against the tree behind her and leant in even closer, nuzzling his head into Alison's neck and he whispered into her ear, "Tell me, beautiful, are you a _virgin?"_ Alison whimpered and Scabior smiled, she was terrified. "That's none of your business." She muttered and Scabior lifted his head to look her in the face, "This is my camp lovely, everythin' 'ere is my business." Alison closed her eyes and looked away, trying to ignore him but he pressed on. "Or did your boyfrien' back 'ome take that from you already?"

"I haven't got a boyfriend." Alison looked back at Scabior who was laughing now, "You 'avent got a boyfriend? 'Ow does someone ou looks like you not 'ave a boyfriend?" Alison didn't answer but took advantage of him being distracted and wriggled under his arms and out of his grasp, "Hey, where do you think you're goin beautiful?" Alison was walking backwards, but she was panicking, she had no plan, she knew she had no chance; Scabior was armed alongside the rest of the people in this camp except for Cordelia. "I'll make a deal with you!" Alison blurted out and Scabior was taken aback, "You are in no position to be makin' any deals..." She was racking her brains for an idea, any idea just so she could help Cordelia, "I do anything...!" Alison whispered desperately, still taking steps back, "But you're already goin' to do anythin for me..." Scabior smirked as he took a step towards her, "Yeah, but you'll have to force me into it." Scabior was still smirking, "Then I'll use the imperious curse." Alison shook her head, "But it won't be real, it'll be fake, not the real me." Scabior stopped for a moment, thinking...Alison had a point, a very valid point.

"So you sleep with me...and I let Cordelia off the hook?" Scabior looked intrigued, "No!" Alison said a little too quickly, "I mean, not yet..." Scabior gave her an icy stare, "Well then no." Scabior walked swiftly over to her but Alison put her hands up in front of her, "No! I mean, I can't sleep with you just yet because..." She had to sell this properly, "Because I am a virgin." Scabior smiled evilly, "Even more the reason, beautiful."

Alison quickly shook her head again, "No, please, I'm not ready...just not right now but I'll do anything else." Scabior ignored this and twirled his finger around her coat button, stroking her waist with his other hand, "Please." Alison whispered, her voice breaking, "Not now, not here...just keep it off for a while? I'll strip, I'll walk around camp in my underwear-"

"What?" Scabior looked her in the eyes. "You'll walk around camp in your underwear? Your new underwear?" Alison nodded her head vigorously and Scabior let go of her quickly, "Fine, but this deal is not permanent, one more slip up from your friend or you and it's off." Scabior walked off to stop Greyback hurting Cordelia anymore, leaving Alison slightly regretting what she had agreed to so far.


	8. The kiss

(Hope you like this one, please R&R! Thanks for everyone's support xxx)

Alison stormed into Cordelia's tent, a fierce look on her face.

"Cordelia!" Alison glared at Cordelia, her eyes wild, "You idiot!"

"Do you _know_ what I've just been through?" Cordelia looking up at Alison as she kicked the bed in anger, her fists curled up in balls. "Do I _know?_" Alison brushed her hands through her hair in frustration, "Of course I know! I've been here _a lot_ longer than you have Cordelia, so don't act the victim with me!"

"Act the victim? I _am _the flipping victim! And don't give _me _that bull of being here longer, that means _nothing_, I bet you never got nearly fucked by a werewolf?" Alison whipped around to Cordelia, "Well do you _really _want to bet on that?" Cordelia didn't say anything but kept her stature, her eyes cold and hard, "Well?" Alison repeated.

"_Well,_ _you_ didn't exactly come to help me out too quickly hm?" Cordelia said sarcastically, flicking her hair back extravagantly.

"Are you serious?" Alison narrowed her eyes at Cordelia, "Come on, even you can't be that stupid!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm walking around camp in my underwear thanks to you!"

"What are you talking about?" Codelia asked, pausing for a second to try and make sense of what Alison had said. "I made a deal with Scabior to get you away from Greyback...I'm soon to be restricted to any other clothes but some underwear!" Alison nearly shouted, her anger almost radiating from her. "That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard!" Cordelia matched Alison's anger, taking a step closer to her.

"I think you owe somebody an apology?" Alison crossed her hands, waiting, but Cordelia was too stubborn, "Whatever..." She muttered and went to turn away.

"Oh don't be such an ungrateful _bitch!"_ Alison spat and Cordelia turned slowly around, "_What_ did you just call me?"

"I called you an ungrateful bitch!" Alison said as she cracked her fingers behind her back, "I'm stuck wearing whorey underwear to save you and you have _nothing_ to say?"

Cordelia looked angry for a second but then her coolness returned and a slight smirk appeared on her mouth, "Well, at least the underwear will suit you."

The light hanging from the tent's ceiling flickered as Alison's face contorted itself into an ugly glare, "How. _Dare_. You."

"How dare _I!_" Codelia laughed angrily at Alison, "Oh you don't tell me what I _dare _to do!" She stepped again towards Alison, standing taller than her, "You..." Cordelia prodded Alison in the chest and Alison's face emanated hatred towards her as Cordelia continued, "Seem to think you know everything about me and how I should act and what I should do-"

But Alison interrupted her, "Well one thing you really shouldn't do is _touch _me." The bulb above them burst showering Codelia in its glass. Cordelia gave a short scream of suddenness and Alison gave her a shove that wasn't exactly strong but caught her by surprise and she only just caught her footing. She stared back towards Alison, a mixture of annoyance and anger in her face, "You did that." She picked a piece of warm broken glass from her shoulder and waved it in front of Alison, "On purpose."

Alison opened her mouth to answer but somebody behind her already had, "'ell that wasn't very nice." Alison whipped around to Scabior, taking a step away from him; she'd rather Cordelia than Scabior.

His face was expressionless as he took his wand and muttered, "Reparo." The broken shards of glass began to lift to the air around Codelia, melting together and going back to their original place, restoring the tent to full light. Someone shuffled behind Scabior at the door of the tent and he turned around, "NO Greyback!" Scabior shouted and the person behind him, presumingly Greyback, growled and walked away as Scabior turned back towards the girls, addressing Cordelia, "Greyback is really not 'appy with the fact 'e didn't get any 'o you." Cordelia just glared back in response.

"Anyway, Ali, get outta 'ere, don' wan' you two makin' any pans." Scabior looked at Alison who nodded but looked away to avoid eye contact, "My pleasure..." Alison muttered as she walked quickly out of the tent, the bubbling hatred for Cordelia softening as she got away from her. Alison took her coat off as she entered Scabior's tent and splashed some water on her face in the bathroom when she realized something, pausing for a moment. Scabior hadn't said anything about what she was wearing...maybe he would let her off. Probably not though, she shook off the hopeful thought and buried her head in the hand towel beside the sink. She pulled her head out to look at herself in the mirror, but there was already someone in it.

"'Ello Ali." Scabior half smiled as she turned around with a gasp, "You scared me!"

"Don' I always?" Scabior put his hands around her waist. Alison nodded with a nervous laugh as she tried to loosen his grip, "And don't call me Ali." Scabior stayed put and looked down at your top, "Mmm, I see you 'aven't 'onoured our deal yet? Is that what your 'ittle 'usstle was about?"

"It was nothing, just some clashing personalities..." Alison muttered coldly, "The light bulb was a mistake; I didn't mean to do it."

Scabior laughed, throwing his head back and shaking it at her, "Mistake, I doubt it! Your anger'l get the better o' you, it's your Slytherin shining through." Alison just frowned, "No. It's not." But Scabior was still smiling, "Before, I didn' know how someone like you could be a Slytherin..."

"Someone like me?" Alison questioned, she had always taken to being a Slytherin with pride. "Someone so nice and innocent." Scabior grinned and Alison narrowed her eyes, he was playing a pun on her virginity, "It's nice to fin' a Slytherin that's not a slut." He said and Alison looked surprised, was that a nice compliment, from Scabior? "Um, thanks." She mumbled craning her neck to look into his darkly outlined eyes when something changed, maybe Scabior could be nice? Something jolted inside Alison...something weird, unfelt before for any snatcher, but it quickly disappeared when Scabior ruined it, "Well, get your clothes off." He said it so simply as if was no big deal and Alison finally pulled away from him, "Hm, so polite." She said and Scabior shrugged, "We had a deal." He leaned against the sink and looked at her expecting, "Fine." Alison muttered, trying to look cool but inside she was pretty nervous, she had never stripped in front of a guy before. She had thought about refusing, but what was the point really? Alison undid her shoes slowly while sitting on her bed and then pulled off her jeans even slower, she thought Scabior would be annoyed by this but he just stood there, unmoving.

Then it got to her top. Alison was standing there, in her lacy boyshorts and her tank top she had been wearing underneath, her nervousness starting to show in her eyes. She grabbed the bottom of her top and pulled it over her head, sighing as she did so, this was the last bit.

She saw Scabior's face tighten as she stood in front of him. She looked taller in her underwear, without all those layers of clothing. Alison was pale, but a clear pale, a warm pale, contrasting perfectly with her brown hair which was falling down on her shoulders, stray bits hanging over her face. She had the tiniest waist which looked even smaller compared to her hips which supported her round bottom. Alison's bra was low cut, showing a lot of cleavage which was what Alison was most worried about.

"I don' understan'..." Scabior said slowly, "Why someone would ever wear clothes when they've a body like you." Alison looked into Scabior's eyes at this and against her will, could feel her cheeks flush.

Scabior reacted immediately, "Did you jus' blush?" he muttered mockingly and strutted over to her, a mimicking smile on his face. "No." Alison said quickly and turned away from him, "Yes you did...'magine, toughie like you...'ater o' snatchers...blushin' to me." Scabior walked behind her, touching her shoulder lightly. Alison flinched slightly, "I wasn't blushing to-"She turned around, just what Scabior had wanted her to do and he grabbed her strongly. Before Alison knew what was happening, it already had, Scabior pushed his lips onto her own.

Alison tried to pull Scabior's hands away from her back, but like she should have known, it was no use. She tried to resist against Scabior's rough kissing, attempting to keep her mouth closed but soon enough she gave in, the taste of tobacco twanging her senses. Alison could feel the buckles from his coat cold against her stomach; she was so close to him now she was actually standing on his boots with her bare feet. His hands were moving slowly away from her back, around her hips, through her waist...further down. His hands reached the sides of her underwear and he tried to slip his hands though when Alison jumped. She pushed away from him with all her force, her heart beating fast, "No, Scabior." But Scabior ignored this and grabbed her again, pulling her into a further kiss and she whimpered, his strength over whelming her. She felt Scabior's mouth curve into a smile at this as he whispered though the kiss, "Yes, Alison."

This threw Alison over the edge as she started so panic as she tried to struggle. "Stop, beautiful." Scabior said dangerously but Alison wouldn't, "Fine." Scabior said harshly and he threw her on his bed, "We'll 'ave to do this the difficult way..."

"No...!" Alison shook her head vigorously, "We had a deal."

Scabior looked down on her, something dark flashing in his eyes, "You ca' make deals with snatchers."


	9. The exposing

(Hey guys! This chapter contains some serious graphic stuff, not for the faint hearted :l All content belongs to J.K. Rowling except for Oc's and original plot. Enjoy, please R&R)

"Get off me!" Alison said loudly as Scabior got ontop of her on the bed. Scabior just ignored her and pinned her down, his body too strong for her to witstand.

Scabior traced his finger on her knickers slowly and Alison shook her head, this couldn't be happening. "No..." She said quickly and to her surprise Scabior pushed off her and stood up off the bed. Was he going to let her go? Alison's hope quickly vanished when she realized, no, Scabior was not letting her go; he was just taking his clothes off. She jumped up swiftly, a chance to get away but Scabior whipped his wand out and muttered something and Alison felt a funny sensation. She felt her body become stiff as she fell back onto the bed, she was stuck, "Scabior please, stop this." Scabior ignored her and took his top fully off to reveal a surprisingly chiselled chest. His body was huge; Alison had never noticed this before as he seemed to cover it with his long leather jacket. She felt even tinier next to him now, her slim, petite frame next to his muscular 6'5 one. Snatching seemed to have paid off for him, all that work had given him such a powerful build, he could have easily crushed Alison if he wanted to. Scabior then pulled his wand out again, pointing it at the opening of the tent which closed itself tightly. He then started to take his pants off after his shoes. He did it slowly just as Alison had; teasing her, putting her through further torture of what was coming next.

When Alison saw it she felt weak, her heart rate increasing fast. It was so big; there was no way it would ever fit inside her, ever. It wasn't fair, he couldn't do this, and he knew she was a virgin. For her first time to be done like this, forced and by such a _huge_ man like Scabior. She could feel hot tears welling inside her eyes but she couldn't even find a way to let them out. Scabior picked Alison up so easily like she was a feather and put her under the covers before placing himself on top of her again. "Do you like what you see, beautiful?" His breath was warm and the on goingly familiar smell of rich tobacco swarmed Alison. Lying in Scabior's bed, Alison realized all this time she had been here, she had never gone near it. It smelt of pine wood and the tint of whiskey. She shook her head at Scabior who frowned so she spoke, her voice low and scared, "Scabior..." She could feel his hardness on her thigh, "You're too big...please." Scabior's frown disappeared and he even looked quite triumphant, "I'm too big? Well, Ali isn't tha' a good thin'?" Alison shook her head quickly, "No, not for me!"

"Ooh..." Scabior ran his hand down towards her underwear again and Alison tried to stop him with her own but he pulled them up above her head, "its cause you're a virgin..." Alison nodded but Scabiors mouth tilted into a smile, "you'll be so _tight_." Alison whimpered, her plan to get some sympathy from Scabior had backfired; he was now even more turned on. His hand had reached the seam of her underwear and even as Alison tried to wriggle from his reaches, he was inside her.

She gasped in shock and she felt one of her tears role down her cheek. "This is only a finger beautiful. I bet you can' wait until the full show?" Scabior looked into Alison's eyes which were glistening with tears and she looked back. Scabior's eyes were so cold, the kohl around them added to the effect and she could see a glint of arousal in them. Scabior continued to move his finger around, searching every nook and cranny she had to offer, "You are so _tight_..." He grasped her waist with full force and Alison cried out, even that was going to leave a bruise.

He took his finger out to Alison's relief but then quickly moved on to her upper body. Scabior stroked the lace on her bra, he leant in closer to Alison's ear, "If I'd known your tits were this nice, I'd 'ave fucked you long ago."

That line sent shivers running up Alison's spine and she bit her lip, drawing blood inside her mouth. He looked down on her breasts again and instead of unhooking her bra from the back, he just reached for the bit in-between the two cups and ripped it effortlessly with his hands. Scabior pulled the two parts away and smirked at the sight of her now fully exposed breasts. Alison tried to turn over, trying to stop his view but it was useless, Scabior had her straddled down by his strong body and there was no way in hell she had a chance to escape from his clutches.

He cupped her breasts roughly in his hands and kneaded them harshly as Alison closed her eyes tightly, trying to block away Scabior. He noticed this went down and bit one of her nipples hard, causing Alison to jump and open her eyes in shock and pain. "Don't close your eyes." Scabior muttered dangerously but Alison closed her eyes even tighter. He put his head down once again to her ear and said in an equally dangerous whisper, "Open your eyes, or I'll make it worse for you."

When he pulled his head back up, sure enough, Alison's eyes were wide open, looking, if possible, more petrified. "Good girl." Scabior muttered and he kissed her neck then moved on to her lips. His kisses were rough and he was pushing Alison's head further into the mattress with every tongue's movement. Half way through a kiss he pulled away, "Is that blood?" He could taste the coppery taste of Alison's blood from when she bit her lip. Alison's head gave the tiniest nudge of a nod and Scabior went in to kiss her again, it didn't seem to bother him. One of his hands was stroking her thigh and the other was still holding both of Alison's hands above her head.

The hand on her thigh was gradually moving upwards and Alison became fully aware of it, "No." She said in barely more than a whisper and Scabior looked up, "Yes." He said back to her and she felt like crying. "The proper way." Alison looked confused and Scabior summoned a heavy long table from the far right of the tent next to the bed. Then he stood up, Alison was getting even more confused, "Sorry, beautiful, but this is how I like to do it." Scabior pulled Alison up on top of the table. He laid her on her back with her legs hanging over the edge of it. The Alison realized. He was going to fuck her on the table. "No!" Alison said quickly and tried to kick Scabior, "It's alrigh' I don' min' a girl with a bit o' fight in 'er." He half smiled and ripped the flimsy material of her boyshorts, exposing her entirely.

Alison had started to panic, it was going to happen, all that threatening, and now it was real. She looked up at him as he pulled himself up onto the table above her, their eyes met for just a second and Alison thought she might have seen the faintest glint of guilt in them but it was quickly gone. "Please." Alison said so quietly she wasn't even sure he had heard her, and then he thrust inside her. Alison's scream was deafening but Scabior didn't even hear it through the overwhelming of his own pleasure. Cordelia looked up from inside her own tent in horror, remorse flooding into her. Most of the snatchers were asleep but those who weren't grinned to themselves or others, Scabior had been talking about fucking her for a while, it was bound to happen soon.

Alison had never felt pain like it before, it was as if she was going to be ripped in half. She was right, it wasn't fair for someone this big to be her first time, she couldn't even imagine how he managed to force himself inside her. The table was creaking and actually budging under the strain of Scabior's thrusts. Each one put Alison into further pain and Scabior was gripping onto Alison's shoulders for support, his full strength resting on her. He had let go of her hands above her head so she placed them on Scabior's chest which was right above her, Alison could feel his muscles clench ever time he pushed inside her. He didn't look at Alison's face but his eyes were rolling back into his head as he reached maximum pleasure, thrusting into her faster and deeper. Alison screamed again when he pushed into an un-found place, and then he came. Alison felt herself fill up with the warm liquid of his member with one last thrust before he collapsed on top of her. She gasped in further pain as he pulled out of her slowly. Alison's face was wet with tears even though she couldn't actually remember crying them.

Scabio lay there for a moment, out of breath and then he pulled himself up, looking down on Alison. He didn't say anything then but he put his finger inside Alison again. She winced; even his tiniest touch was so hard, "So you were a virgin." Scabior revealed his finger which was now covered in blood; he wiped it off the remains of her knickers. His face was unreadable and he picked her up as if she were a doll, "Here." He said as he threw her the shirt he was wearing earlier. She put it on unwillingly, wincing what seemed like every second with the pain. The shirt was so long on her it was like a mini dress.

Scabior threw her into his bed and for a second she thought he was going to rape her again, but he just lay beside her to fall asleep. He placed his hand around her waist and pulled her closer. "Hey Ali." Scabior pulled a piece of her hair behind her ear, "You were a good fuck."


	10. The morning after

**(Heya's! This one is pretty shortish but I hope you'll enjoy it all the same please R&R)**

Waking up was like waking up to a nightmare, not from one. Alison's eyes fluttered open, it was still dark, probably around 7 in the morning and the camp was silent except for the crackling of some firewood outside. All over ached with pain and even stretching her arm made her wince. There was nobody in the bed with her, this wasn't surprising, Scabior was always up early in camp with the others. She pulled her hair away from her face and looked up from the covers. She was still in Scabior's bed and wearing his shirt, so this wasn't a horrible dream...it was real. Alison moved her leg slightly and cried out in agony from the pain inbetween her legs. That unbearable pain that brought back instant memories from last night, "Open your eyes or I'll make it worse for you." How could he ever make it worse for her?

"Mornin beautiful." Scabior voice came from somewhere besides the bed and Alison jumped slightly in shock. Looking up further, she saw him. He was just wearing his pants and boots, his upper body bare and a slick smile on his face. Scabior was leaning against one of the supporting poles of the tent with his arms crossed. He looked scarier now that Alison had learned of what he was capable of, the pain he could put her through. Alison pulled the covers up further to her chest, "Scabior." She muttered lowly. Alison put her feet to the edge of the bed, the sooner she got out of this tent, the better. Looking up, she noticed that the table was still beside the bed. Alison stopped, that horrible table. Her face looked scared and she glanced at Scabior whose face was now expressionless. She could almost feel the hardness of it as her back dragged across it again and again, Scabior's weight pushing on her, forcing her shoulders down. She subconsciously grabbed her shoulders, massaging them softly. "Oh, sorry bout tha'." Scabior said slowly, he noticed Alison grabbing her shoulders and he nodded towards the table, "I like an 'ard surface. Especially when I've got such a _soft_ girl like you."

Scabior's face was dark and had a distinctive grin on it. Alison looked away quickly from his eyes; she had to get away from him, now. She put her legs softly on the ground but as soon as she put any weight on them she couldn't bear it. The pain was insufferable. Alison collapsed to the ground and her head arched back as she groaned in agony. For a second she thought she saw Scabior flinch but she must have imagined it as when she looked back up, he looked as smug as ever. "You alrigh' there Ali?" Scabior said nonchalantly. Alison gritted her teeth; he knew she was in unbelievable pain and that he was the one that caused it. "Fine." She said as she attempted to pull herself up again but she fell even further, this time on her back. She arched it and ran her hands through her hair in frustration as she sat up carefully.

"I can't." Alison said in barely more than a whisper and Scabior raised his eyebrow, "You can' what?"

"I can't stand up." Alison said again and Scabior stood still, looking at her, a slight look of surprise on his face. "Cause o' me?" Scabior tilted his head at her as he took a step in her direction. Alison slightly parted her lips, I-um..."

"You can' stand up, cause I _fucked_ you too 'ard?" He was standing above her now, towering over her collapsed body. "Yes." Alison whispered and Scabior looked triumphant, "Never 'ad tha' 'appen before." He gave her a dark, harsh look and he scooped her up with one arm. Scabior stood her up infront of him and looked down on her legs, "I was a little rough with you las' nigh'." Alison looked down herself and saw that there was dry blood running down her legs from when he had forced his way into her body. "You think?" Alison said, looking up at Scabior again, "Can't you see the size difference?" Alison had a fair point; she was only up to about his elbow height wise and easily less than half the size in width, "And I was a virgin."

Scabior's mouth tilted into a smile at the word virgin and Alison looked hurt as she tried to step away from him, "Ow does it feel?" Scabior craned his neck down and muttered, "To make love for the firs' time?" Alison shook her head, gulping, "We didn't make love, and you raped me."

Scabior gripped her waist and she flinched at his touch, "Don't-"Alison shook her head again, he was terrifying her. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was parted only just as she stepped carefully away from him, his reach slipping away. "I'm going to wash." She said shakily as she limped towards the bathroom door. Scabior picked something up something from her bed and threw it to her. She grabbed it and looked at the little bottle. "Dittany."

Scabior turned around and waved with his back to her, stepping outside the tent, "An' don' be long, jus' cause you've had an 'ard fuck doesn't mean you can be late on the job."

He walked away, closing the door behind him, leaving Alison standing alone at the bathroom door, a single bottle of Dittany in her hand and a breathless look on her face.


	11. The friend

After applying some Dittany on her serious wounds, Alison put some loose clothes on and grabbed a towel from the bathroom. She was going to the nearby lake for a wash no matter how cold it was. Walking outside the tent was horrible, she had, of course tried to sneak away but it was impossible. Joshua saw her as she placed a foot outside the tent; he was sitting down and, as always, smoking. "Hey! You!" Joshua beckoned her over, "C'mere!" The other snatchers all stopped to look at her, by the looks on their faces, they knew what had happened.

Alison walked timidly over followed by the stares of everyone, "Joshua, listen..." But Joshua ignored her, "No, you listen." He grinned. "I 'eard..." He looked over at Scabior who was leaning against a tree, not far away with another group of snatchers who had also gone silent and were looking in their direction. "That you an' Scabior fucked las' nigh'!" Joshua took a deep puff out of his cigar and looked at her, his question pending. Alison could see Scabior in the corner of her eye, looking at her, just as most of the others were. "_We _didn't fuck, he just fucked me." Alison said quietly and the snatchers around her jeered, and Dwayne clapped Scabior on the shoulder. Joshua, however, looked at her thoughtfully before she turned away quickly, "I'm going to wash." "Where?" Joshua asked. "The lake." Alison said simply.

"Ah, can Scabior come 'an watch you?" Dwayne asked and the Snatchers grinned around her, "No." Alison gave Dwayne a disgusted look and just before she disappeared into the trees.

The lake was cold, yes, but it felt amazing to be clean all over. The cold water helped sooth her wounds and it felt nice to be away from the snatchers, even if she could still hear some of them argue from time to time. Alison got out and dried quickly before putting back on her jeans and t-shirt. Her boots were the last thing put on and after that she began to make her way back to camp, towel drying her hair while doing so. She began to smell the familiar smell of campfire and the talking of snatchers when something being said by them caught her attention, her name.

"Alison..." She stopped in her tracks, holding her breath to try and catch more of the conversation.

"What was she li...?" Alison was only getting half sentences so she crouched down lower and crept closer to the camp, she could hear them clear now and she recognized Scabior's voice, "so small, so you can 'magine." One of the others laughed gruffly at this as Joshua's voice spoke this time, "How did she take it?" It was Scabior's turn to laugh now as the others listened intently, "Not well...pu' up a bit o' a figh', no poin' really...like I said, she's so small, easy to overpower."

"The small ones are always the best." A growl that could only be Greyback's spoke and someone snorted with laughter, "Righ' you are Greyback!"

"An' she was a fuckin' _virgin!_ I don' know 'ow you do it Scabior, findin' a girl as sexed up as 'er that's a _virgin!_ Unbelievable." Joshua spoke again then somebody muttered something Alison couldn't hear and the group burst out laughing, making her jump. She stood up quickly, brushing the dirt of her top as she tip toed back behind the other side of one of the tents. The group went noticeably quiet when they saw Alison emerge and they seemed to scatter away from where they were. "You nice an' clean now, beautiful...?" Scabior kicked a log away with his foot, stepping towards her in his signature sultry way. "Don't touch me." Alison said quickly and Scabior looked at her sceptically, "Quick on the mark eh?" He was closer now, "I know what to expect." Alison said softly and he smiled.

"I'm serious." Alison racked her hand through her wet hair to push it out of her face as Scabior walked even closer to her. He loomed over her and reached down to touch her hair, picking a piece and smelling it deeply before swiftly turning away. "We'll be gone for a while." Alison breathed out in relief before adjusting to what Scabior had said, "You going? Where?"

Scabior frowned at her, "Snatching?" Alison nodded, "Oh."

"An' Knockurn alley, for supplies."

Alison had been to Knockturn Alley once before, by accident when she was younger. It was _not_ a place she planned on revisiting; especially now there were no rules there.

"_Oh..."_ Alison repeated, supplies? Probably whores.

"Give enough time for you an' Cordelia to patch thin's up?" Scabior added and Alison raised her eyebrows, she had totally forgotten about Cordelia. "Um-yea...ok." Alison blurted out before side stepping around Scabior, "Good-bye then." She said quickly and before she even had enough time to hear his reply she literally ran to Cordelia's tent, her heart racing. Even being near Scabior was so difficult. As soon as Alison entered the tent she was blown away, not by anything bad, but by a huge hug!

"Oh _Alison!_" Cordelia cried as she lunged herself onto Alison who gasped in shock. "Cordelia, my hip, wait-"Alison mumbled though the pain in her hip from where Scabior had grasped her. "I'm so sorry!" Cordelia let go, her hand over her mouth, "Oh Alison! I heard you scream last night and then I heard the snatchers say what had happened and I couldn't get out of here to help you and it was so horrible and oh _Alison_..." Cordelia's eyes were welling up with tears and Alison patted her shoulder, "I know Cordelia." Was all she could say so her as she helped her get onto Cordelia's bed, "And now I've injured you...!"

Alison shook her head, "Don't worry, it wasn't you." Alison lifted the bottom of her t-shirt to reveal a deep bruise in the shape of Scabior's hand on her hip. "I'm so sorry." Cordelia whispered then after a moment's silence Alison spoke, "It was horrible." Cordelia had tears rolling down her cheeks as Alison continued, something about Cordelia's vulnerability made her want to speak to her, "It's a thing I will never forget."

Then Alison told her everything, about the underwear, the kiss, even about the table. Cordelia listened the whole time, never interrupting but Alison could feel her grip her hand a little tighter every moment. By the end Cordelia's face was flushed, anger replacing sadness, "I'll kill him, I'll-"

"No!" Alison said quickly, "You can't, look what happened last time you did Cordelia!"

To her surprise Cordelia nodded with a sigh, "Sorry, anger has always been my issue."


	12. The surprise

(**Thanks everyone for their comments and support, hope you enjoy...please R&R! Xxxxx)**

"So you were a Slytherin?" Joshua to a deep drag of his cigarette and Alison nodded, "My too." He blew the smoke from his nostrils deeply, closing his eyes. He and Alison were outside camp, near the lake and Joshua was leaning against a tree. Alison was sitting on a tree stump looking up at him and waving her hand in front of her face to get rid of the smoke, "You know, I'm a healer and you _really _shouldn't smoke."

Cordelia was in her tent sleeping as it was nearly 11 and dark outside. The day had gone by quickly and Alison had just started to get to know Joshua better. "Ah but you don' know the pleasure of smoking..." He said with a grin and for the 100th time tried to hand her the cigarette to try. Alison shook her head quickly and he shrugged for the 100th time.

"Where are you from then?" Joshua asked.

"North London." Alison replied and Joshua nodded his finger at her, "I'm a southerner." "Ahh..." Alison smiled. "An' where's your friend Cordelia from?"

"I dunno."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"Well I've only just met her."

"Mmm."

"What?"

"Nuthin."

"Oh."

Their conversation grinded to a halt and Alison looked around at her surroundings awkwardly before blurting out anything to break the silence, "So how did you get into snatching?"

"Money I suppose, power...I dunno." Joshua grunted, "Why?"

"I didn't know why anyone would want to."

"Well there you go!"

"Yea, I suppose."

"So 'ow do you stand with the whole Dark Lord situation?"

Alison frowned, that was a difficult question to answer, "I don't really stand anywhere really, I mean I was in Dumbledore's Army...you know Dumbledore's Army right?"

Joshua grinned, "I've 'eard the story."

"But that was only because I wanted to learn Defence against the Dark Arts, and Umbridge was a toad."

"So you were taught by Harry Potter?"

"Yeah. I was the only Slytherin."

Joshua nodded, impressed, "So you'd be a good dueller?"

"Um...yea...I guess."

"Cause you didn't really seem like one when you had your wand."

"Thanks Joshua." Alison said sarcastically, "I was scared alright, and in shock and unprepared."

"Mmm."

"What!"

"Nuthin."

"Fine."

POP! Alison and Joshua both turned to look to their left, where somebody had just apparated. Alison couldn't see anything through the branches but Joshua apparently had, "Bowdon!" He called and Alison saw him emerge from the undergrowth, "How'd it go?"

Bowdon looked pleased with himself, "Very good, reckon we go' a good few snatches done, brought 'em to the ministry."

Scabior came up beside Bowdon, standing taller than him, "Guess who we met?" He asked Joshua and Joshua shrugged, "Anabella."

Joshua cursed and Alison looked confused, "Anabella?" Joshua looked at her, a very serious look on his face, "Anabella is by far one of the sexiest whores in the business...she's also a good mate of ours, got me outta a few tight spaces so she did."

"Oh, she sounds...lovely." Alison said quietly.

"Did you, you know...?"

"No." Scabior scowled, "Had too much to do...but c'mon, back to camp...an' Alison." Alison looked up, surprised, "Get Cordelia, I 'ave something for you two."

Alison maintained her confused face but stood up, staying near to Joshua and trying to keep her distance from Scabior as they walked back to camp in the dark. It didn't last long as Joshua went to talk to Greyback, somewhere Alison didn't exactly want to follow to.

Scabior was no walking behind her and Alison glanced quickly around, immediately regretting it, "So you're up an' walkin' now, beautiful?"

"Yes." Alison could feel his leather coat against her back.

She heard him smirk so she stopped abruptly and Scabior walked into her, surprised. She turned quickly around, "And _don't _call me beautiful."

Scabior mouth twitched slightly and he turned Alison around, "Keep walkin' beautiful."

Alison entered the camp with an intensely irritated look on her face, she went quickly to get Cordelia who was in her tent but not asleep, "What's this about?" She asked, a nervous look on her face, "I dunno, Scabior said he had something for us."

"He's got something for us? But that could be anything!..."

"I know, but we'll just have to see." Alison tugged at Cordelia's arm and they walked out of the tent together and too the campfire, which was out.

"Incendio." Scabior muttered and it filled with flame, illuminating their sight and bringing light back to their eyes. He pointed again at some of the torches around the place with came to life with more light.

Alison sat on the ground beside Joshua who was still smoking; Cordelia sat beside her, pulling her legs up to her chest.

"'Ere you go." Scabior threw both Cordelia and Alison a paper bag with something soft, "Annabella picked them out for you." He winked at Alison and she looked away and down at her package, what was inside it? "Some prostitute." Alison nodded to Cordelia who was about to ask who Anabella was.

"It's cause you'll wan' to look good." Scabior said but Alison still had no idea what he was talking about. Beside her Cordelia pulled something black out of her bag and held it up, "What the-"

It was a dress, a very tight and very short looking black strapless dress. Cordelia looked at it, an odd look on her face; she was obviously just as confused as Alison. Cordelia then pulled out a pair of peep toe black heels, her face contorting into an even more confused expression.

Alison opened her own package and pulled out something different to what Cordelia had. A white dress, it was a halter neck mini dress that was tight around the waist and then flowed at the bottom, it immediately reminded Alison of that dress the muggle, Marilyn Monroe wore, except an extreme shorter version. Just as Cordelia had, Alison pulled out a pair of heels, strappy black ones. Joshua wolf whistled beside her as she hel up the dress.

"Scabior..." Alison held down the dress to look at Scabior who was grinning animalisticly, "What is this for?"

"Well ladies." Scabior lit his cigarette and took a deep puff. When he spoke, smoke billowed from his mouth.

"We're goin' to Diagon Alley."


	13. The threat

**(Sorry for the wait! Had a busy Christmas... Hope you Enjoy! please R&R xxxx)**

"Diagon Alley!" Alison said, grinning at Cordelia. "We're going to Diagon Alley!"

"Mmmm." Cordelia said in reply from sitting on her bed, her dress in her hands, "Alison, I don't think Diagon Alley will be the same as it used to..."

"Yeah...but anything's better than here right?"

"I suppose. But I think it'll be just as dangerous, if not more."

"Yeah, especially if we're wearing this." Alison held up her dress in disgust, "I mean, it's lovely...but_ so_ short."

Cordelia sighed, a desprete look on her face, "Maybe it won't be so short on?"

"Maybe, I hope."

"Hey look!" Cordelia lay down on the bed, her legs straight in the air pointing her shoes and admiring them from all angles, "At least the shoes fit."

Alison smiled but only half heartedly, "Cute...listen I'm going to get some air."

"Ok, want me to come with you?" Cordelia sat up, looking serious again.

"No, thanks though, I think I'll be fine."

"You sure?"

"Yes! Don't worry Cordelia, I'm fine."

"Alright...see you in a bit."

Alison threw her dress to Cordelia and stepped outside into the cool night air.

She stepped timidly around the quiet camp, her hands in her pocket. She stopped suddenly, realizing she wasn't the only one out for a late stroll, Scabior was sitting by a tree a cigarette in his hands. Alison turned quickly but luck wasn't on her side, "'Ello beautiful."

She closed her eyes tight in frustration, "Damn it!" She muttered and she turned to Scabior, "Listen, I was just leaving."

"'Ell you're not anymore."

"I think I'll jus-"

"Ali." Scabior said lowly, his voice tinged with the sound of danger.

"No."

Scabior dropped his cigarette on the ground and stomped on it as he stood up, his boots grinding off the ground. "Beautiful, I don' wan' to 'urt you again but if you don' do what I wan' I will 'ave to _force_ you to."

"But I'm just going-" Alison muttered, pointing to the tent.

"Do you _want_ me to force you to?"

"Well you've already forced me to do enough for you Scabior, I obviously didn't _want_ that." Alison said quietly and Scabior's mouth twitched, "So that's why you've been avoiding me?"

Alison took a step away from him and further into the tree's, "Of course that's why I'm avoiding you, so just let me go back to my tent..."

"Don' worry, I'm not gonna 'urt you beautiful." Scabior looked scarier in the dark, his hair hanging shadows over his face. His eyes outlined in dark kohl, looking deeply into her. Alison blinked. Looking at him just there, a thought fluttered into her mind. Scabior looked...well...he looked good. No, Alison shook the thought away from her mind, this was the man who had _raped_ her. This was the man who was holding her captive against her will. There was no way she was ever attracted to him, never.

"I've heard that one before."

"So you 'ave."

Alison narrowed her eyes at him, confused, "Well, then leave me alone."

Scabior shook his head and raised his hands at his sides, "I would, but I can' beautiful..." He flopped his hands down again, "It sure is a pity." Scabior smiled slightly at Alison who was looking quite irritated. "Scabior, you are barbaric and vile and I will never like you, so please...save yourself the time and stop bothering me."

Alison went to walk away but Scabior closed in on her. One of his arms was leaning against the tree above Alison's head and he was looking down at her artfully. "So you've been talkin' with my lovely snatcher Joshua alot hm?"

Alison stopped thinking of kicking Scabior when she looked up, surprised, "So?"

"Jus' wonderin',you gonna fuck 'im?" He said slowly, pronouncing every word.

Alison opened her mouth in offence, "Just because I _talk_ with somebody doesn't mean I'm going to sleep with them! I mean you talk with Cordelia, are you going to _fuck her?"_

"No, I fucked you instead." Scabior smiled with a hint of triumph and Alison looked offended, "That was too far Scabior, get off me."

Scabior waited for a moment before taking his arm off the tree and stepping out of her way, "He said you were in Dumbledore's Army?"

Alison paused for a second then realized he must be talking about Joshua, "Oh, yeah, I was..."

Scabior raised his eyebrow, "I though' 'e was lyin'"

"Well, um, he wasn't." Alison said rather awkwardly and turned away. She walked away slowly and looked over her shoulder after a few steps, "Night."

Scabior was watching her leave and nodded when she turned around and Alison walked on, leaving Scabior alone in the dark.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I don't think we're going to Diagon Alley today."

"Are we not?" Cordelia quizzed.

"Well it doesn't look like it, nothing packed or done up and some of the snatchers are in bed and some are off snatching, we couldn't be really. If we were, Scabior would have told me last night and the camp would be more organized right? Plus, it's 6 in the afternoon, way too late to do it all now." Alison replied matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, you're probably right...why are some of them in bed?"

"Well, they did alot of snatching yesterday, _alot._ So they're either really tired or extremely lazy...probably both."

Someone other than Cordelia answered, "Well, you know everythin' eh?" Greyback said from the door of the tent and Alison turned her head in surprise, "You..." He pointed to Cordelia who looked bewildered, "You're makin' dinner tonigh', so come on we're all 'ungry." Cordelia stood up from the floor where she was sitting cross legged. "An' you..." Greyback snapped his teeth at Alison, "Scabior says your jus' there to look good."

"Uh th-thanks." Alison blurted and Greyback left, a malicious grin on his face. Cordelia was already speeding out the door after him, her face flushed and extremely nervous looking. "I'll be there in a sec." Alison muttered and she pulled her hair into a ponytail. This was going to be a _long _dinner.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cordelia was sitting on the ground, cooking something in a sizzling pan over the fire. Her face was glowing under the heat and she looked panicky. "Alison!" Cordelia said in a hopeless voice, shaking her head. "Help." she mimed.

"It's burning." Alison said simply and she took the pan off Cordelia as the stench of burning filled the air. Black smoke rose up from the pan and Cordelia put her head in her hands in despair.

"For fucks sake!" Dwayne snapped and Cordelia flinched, "She's no good at the food and we can't touch her? Why is she still here and not shagged and sent to the ministry?" Some of the snatchers jeered and it was Alison who replied.

"Well you're no good at cooking either _Dwayne, _the only difference is that Cordelia looks good while she does it. Unfortunately, the same cannot be said for you." She said with a glare and Dwayne gave her a grin that made her feel depraved, "I think, _Alison, _you seem to be forgetin' you're in a snatchers camp. You'd want to be keepin' your attitude low..."

"Hmmm, really?" Alison put the smoking pan on the ground and she faced Dwayne fully, "You don't seem to frighten me." Codelia looked up from her hands and glanced admirably at Alison who was standing her ground.

"Oh, you've got much more to worry about than me...there are much worse than me for you in this camp."

Alison frowned, her mouth opening then closing it in confusion, "What? I...What is that supposed to mean?"

Dwayne laughed, creating an awful sound. Alison looked around her and at the snatchers, there was only around 12 of them but suddenly she felt surrounded. "What is that supposed to mean?" Alison asked Dwayne, a little louder this time. Joshua was smirking and Alison saw him glimpse at Scabior who was the only snatcher not jeering. Cordelia looked just as confused as Alison but just a little more frightened, the hatred between Alison and Dwayne was heavy in the air.

"What is that supposed to mean Dwayne?" Alison said, her fists clenching slowly. If there was anything Alison hated more than anything, it was being threatened by an idiot like Dwayne.

"Alison." Cordelia stood up, "C'mon, lets just go...get away from him, he's just trying to wind you up." She whispered as she grabbed Alison's elbow.

"Oh no, you've got to get us some food!" Dwayne took hold of Cordelia's wrist, pulling her to him. Cordelia tried to fight him off but he grabbed her waist as she did, "What's wrong Darlin'?" Cordelia continued to pull away from him, "Well you're a feisty one aren't you? That's alrigh', I don' min'."

"Let her go." Alison stepped forward but Dwayne took his wand out, pointing it at Cordelia's chin, "Oh, c'mon, you don' wan' me to kill 'er before I get to have any fun?" Cordelia stood still in the holds of Dwayne, her eyes fixed on the tip of the wand, ".go." She said through gritted teeth but she couldn't fully disguise the fear in her voice.

"Scabior?" Alison turned to Scabior despretely. Scabior, unlike Alison, looked as though there was nothing to it, "Well, we didn' get dinner. " He said, looking questioningly at Alison.

"What?" Alison turned to Cordelia who looked terrified, they were serious. Dwayne slipped his hand under Cordelia shirt and she whimpered as he grinned.

"No!" Alison took a step towards them but somebody grabbed her from behind, their strong arms grabbing her waist and lifting her from the ground as she struggled. At first, she thought it was Scabior but he was standing in front of her, taking his wand out. It was all happening too quickly, Cordelia fighting back tears as more snatchers approached her, Alison kicking Joshua uselessly as he just ignored it. Then Scabior spoke, his words chilling and mischievous, the smell off his signature tobacco brand bringing back fearful memories, "You'll be so tight..." Scabior's voice ringing in Alison's mind...

"What Dwayne meant, beautiful, is that if something happens once, it can happen again."


	14. The plan

"You wouldn't." Alison whispered and Scabior tilted his head, "You'd think you'd know by now, beautiful, what I would an' wouldn't do." Scabior looked over at Dwayne, "Don' be too gentle with 'er."

Dwayne pulled Cordelia by the hair as she screamed and kicked helplessly, "Don' worry, I won'." He snarled as he literally threw her into his tent. Joshua dropped Alison to the ground, "Sorry Alison, gotta make sure I get my fair share eh?" He walked after Dwayne along with the other snatchers who were queuing to get at Cordelia, "No!" Alison shouted but Scabior stood infront of her, "I suggest that you get to your ten' or you'll get the same."

"Don't even _speak _to me!" Alison pushed at Scabior's shoulder in effort to get past him when he grabbed her jaw causing her to stop in pain and shock, "Listen to me beautiful." He said harshly and Alison gripped on to his wrist in front of her face for support. "You'll count yourself lucky tha' I didn't let all of them at your pretty littl' body because they would o' _torn _you apart...unfortuanatly, your little friend wasn't so lucky."

"What's so different between me and her?" Alison cried, "Why does she get worse off then?"

"Because lovely, your a Slytherin, a 'ealer an' a good cook. She's worthless." Scabior replied and as Alison opened her mouth he stopped her, "Enough o' the questions, get into our tent before I change my mind." He released her jaw and Alison turned her head and walked quickly to her tent without looking back at him or pausing, he sickened her with all her heart. As soon as she entered the tent she began to search, everywhere. Her wand had to be here somewhere, anywhere...she had to get away. Alison jumped under Scabior's bed, reaching her hand over the floor of it to feel for any wand shaped objects. She searched the bathroom, under her mattress, in the pillows, in the boxes, in her clothes pockets...no such luck. Then she realized, her eyes widening with her realisation of how she could be so blind sighted, it was in his coat pocket, it had to be.

But Scabior was wearing his coat...he always was, how could she get it off him? Alison could wait for tonight but the damage then done to Cordelia would have already happened...it had to be now. Alison frowned in concentration, how could it be possible to get it off Scabior...how. Cordelia's scream echoed through the camp followed by laughter of the snatchers. Alison clenched her fists, she had better act before it's too late.

There was no time for a detailed or elaborate plan so Alison went with the first idea that came to her when she spotted her white dress and strappy black heels, the one way to weaken a male's sense of protection...was seduction.

Alison pulled the dress on which was tight and short and involved her taking off her bra to produce the effect of the plunging halter neck. She then pulled on the heels in a rush and ran into the bathroom quickly to check how she looked...extremely sexy, not to mention a total slut. Alison pulled her hair from it's tie and let it hang down her shoulders, if this didn't work, nothing would. She took a deep breath before opening the door of her tent and she stepped out, trying to look confident. Scabior was sitting by the fire, one of Alison's potion books in his hand and he seemed to be reading into it. He was eating a green apple and seemed quite oblivious to the fact that Alison was standing there.

"Scabior." Alison said lowly as she flipped her hair back. Scabior looked over and froze, mid bite, his mouth open. Alison was standing, one hand on her hip, the other holding the door of the tent, a sultry smile on her face.

"'Ello...Alison." Scabior said, still staring at her, now looking the tiniest bit confused, "What are you-"

Alison interrupted him and she stepped towards him, "Shh..." She placed a finger on her lips, "It's not fair that Cordelia should suffer like that...I feel too guilty..." Alison continued to step towards him, "I feel that I need you to touch me...like you did that night..." She was now standing infront of him and he was looking up at her in awe. Alison didn't find it difficult to lie, she was cunning and it was almost too easy, even with Scabior. "But this time Scabior...I want to love you back."

Scabior looked incredibly shocked and for a second Alison thought she saw a glimmer of doubt, as if for a second he was going to accuse her of lying, he was going to turn her away, but he couldn't. His mind seemed to put away all these thoughts due to the temptation of what was in front of him, "Alrigh' then beautiful, I knew you'd come around." He grabbed her, as if afraid she'd change her mind and sat her on his lap. Alison was sitting on his lap facing him, her legs sprawled out on either side of him, and then they began to kiss. Felling Scabior's tongue in her mouth again nearly made Alison pull away out of instinct, but she wouldn't, not when she knew she was so close.

She immediately put her hands on Scabior's chest and slowly ran them round his back, where she could feel the pockets inside his coat. Scabior's hands were groping her thighs and she felt his right one slip past the hem of her dress. Alison could feel his hardness growing underneath his pants as her own hands were feeling around his coat for any wandly shapes. Then she found one, as soon as she pulled it out of the pocket and her fingers reached around it's handle, she knew it wasn't hers. It didn't have that engraving of swirls her own had and it felt a too different, unfamiliar, less strong. But it was a wand. Alison poked it into Scabior's back and he reacted, pulling away from Alison. "Don't...move." Alison whispered and she lifted herself from him, holding the wand high so that he couldn't grab it but still pointing it at him.

As soon as she had taken a few steps away from him she muttered, "Accio Scabior's wands." Another wand came into Alison's hand and Alison looked at it, expecting it to be hers...but it wasn't, "Where's my wand?" Alison asked, still pointing one of the wands at Scabior's chest.

"Are you going to kill me Ali? Hm?" Scabior asked, looking slightly bitter.

"I asked you where is my wand?"

"You'll never find it."

"Accio my wand." Nothing happened.

"Fine." Alison shrugged, hiding the despair of the loss of her wand, "Who owns these?"

"The one you are pointing with, it's Cordelia's." Scabior seemed quite calm, still sitting down as normal, "The other...that's mine."

Alison put Cordelia's wand in her pocket and pointed Scabior's wand at it's former master, surprisingly, it felt more familiar and warmer. "So you're going to kill me with my _own _wand now?" Scabior narrowed his kohl lined eyes, "You really don' wanna do that."

"Let Cordelia go."

"You're outnumbered even if you 'ave a wand..."

"I don't care, let her go."

"What are you gonna do eh? Go in an' try an' fight off a dozen men who are fa more physically able than you and who know much stronger and much darker magic eh?" An enormous pop! sounded for behind Scabior and deep into the forest, "Oh lovely, an' 'ere are the rest of em back...you 'ave no time."

Alison's heart began to race, Scabior was right...she had no chance to save Cordelia, but she could save herself. Then she could come back for Cordelia, she wouldn't be just leaving her for her death. Alison was a Slytherin, she could get help from the ministry...it is very difficult to prove a blood traitor guilty without proof, especially since Cordelia was a pureblood and being backed up by Alison.

"If you stay, I will not 'urt you...too bad. But if you go..." Scabior stood up, "I will fin' you...an' I will make you pay beautiful."

Alison took one last look at Scabior, his tall physique looming shadows over her...and she ran. As fast as those strappy heels could carry her. She could disarm the protection spell as long as she had a wand and Alison began to murmer counter spells as she ran...the echoes of shouting snatchers behind her. A red shot of light shot past her, firing into a tree nearby, they were advancing on her. "Stupify!" Alison reached her arm behind her, sending blind spells in hope of hitting one of them. Then she reached the barrier, a shot of hot air let Alison know she was free from the protections.

"Alison!" Scabior shouted, skidding on the ground in front of her. For a spit second they looked into each others eyes, a meaningful look in Alison's, almost sorry she was leaving. A warning look in Scabior's, waiting to see what she would do. Alison disapparated, sending dust into the air and leaving leaves swirling round after her. "No!" Scabior shouted in anger. "Where'd she go?" Bowdon asked stupidly. "Oh I don' know you idiot, find her!" Scabior shouted back, making him jump. "Where _could _she be then?"

"I _don't _know!" Scabior shouted again and he pointed at a random snatcher near him, "Give me your wand. NOW!" The snatcher shuffled over with annoyance and handed his wand to Scabior almost unwillingly. "Avada Kedavra!" Scabior pointed the wand at the snatcher and he fell to the ground at a green light, "But thanks for the wand." He kicked the dead body and addressed Bowdon, "Clean this up and get me Cordelia, she'll 'ave some information on where she could be...or I'll force it out of her"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Miles and miles away Alison Rosewood apparated into water and she gasped for air, starting to swim rapidly to the shore. She could feel the ground underneath her now, her heels digging into it, the water getting more shallow. Alison walked up from the water, her feet splashing in the inches of water now, her sopping hair hanging by her shoulders and her dress clinging to her sides. Still cutching Scabior's wand Alison looked up, she could see it's beautiful shape against the backdrop of the moon and stars, she was home. A smile slid up her lips as she took it in...Alison was standing in the Black Lake and in front of her was Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


	15. The professor

"Alison Rosewood, I should have known you'd come...slithering back here." A light from a wand came out from the darkness, scaring Alison at first and then she recognized the voice.

"Pro-Professor Snape." Alison had always liked Snape, maybe it was because he always favoured Slytherin's or maybe because potions was one of her best subjects and it was him who recommended healing.

"Why, might I ask, are you in the black lake at this hour? Setting off the alarm?" He said briskly, shining his light down on her and eyeing her clothing.

"I'm so sorry Sir...I was escaping from the snatcher's who were holding me captive."

"Escaping from snatcher's? Why would snatcher's hold you _captive?_" Snape narrowed his eyes.

"They needed a healer."

"Really?" Snape sounded unimpressed, "If that was an attempt of a lie, it was a feeble one."

"No, I'm no-"

"Nevermind, a touch of legilimency should do...the trick."

"But I'm-" Alison's sentence was interrupted when Snape suddenly infiltrated her mind, she had never learnt any occulumcy even though she recalled learning about it in school. Images of her time with the snatchers flooded her mind, Snape watching every one of them. Alison hitting the guarding snatcher across the head with a saucepan, Alison kicking Scabior in the nose, Alison lying in Scabior's bed, her eyes closed as he reached to rip her bra open...

"That's private." Alison said loudly and they left Alison's mind, she stood there with her feet still in the water a bit embarrassed and Snape raised an eyebrow, "Why did you come here?"

"It's safer than anywhere else I could think of, my house and St. Mungo's are probably being checked for me this minute..."

"So you came back to your old school?"

"Yes, I mean why not?"

"Why not? Well Miss Rosewood, I am running a school, not a hotel."

"But Snape-"

"_ Professor _Snape."

"But Professor Snape...this was the obvious place, I thought about going to the ministry but I needed to go here first, get a change of clothes or something. Can't I stay for just a couple of nights?"

"No." Snape said simply and he turned around, starting to walk briskly back towards the castle.

"But-"

"You come here in the dead of night appearing out of the Black Lake wearing _that_ after saying you've been abducted by snatchers-"

"But I have."

"Nevertheless, if I did let you, we would have swarms of ex...students looking for a place to stay."

"But I've nowhere to go..."

Snape stopped abruptly to face Alison, "Then I suggest you find one. Mrs. Malfoy is here on school business tonight, why don't you query her on your personnal problems?"

"I-Mrs. Malfoy?" Alison had been good friends with Draco, maybe that wasn't such a bad idea. It would only be him and his parents and his father was lovely when Alison met him once., "Is she here now?"

"Yes, if we haven't missed her...ahh, I see her now, oh and lovely Bella has come to collect her." Snape looked at the path leading to Hogsmeade.

"Bella?" Alison muttered then stopped in her tracks when she saw them. They were walking, presumably to get across the alarm barrier so that they could apparate safely. She had presumed Bella to be Narcissa's god child or something, a lovely little 5 year old with pig tails...how wrong could you be. Of course Alison should have realized Bella was not just Bella, but short for Bellatrix...Lestrange. Her tall slim figure walked with an air of importance and opulence along with her sister, the only thing telling them apart form far away was their hair and Bellatrix could not hide her's; it stood out wildly, the result of years in imprisonment. Snape continued to walk swiftly and Alison followed him not-so-eagerly, "Sir, I-um...I'm sort of thinking that maybe this isn't such a good idea...maybe I should just-"

"Snape!" Bellatrix shouted at Alison's professor who was approaching her. Snape didn't reply and they were mere meters away from them now. Alison could feel the stares of both women as she walked behind Snape, keeping her head down. They had stopped walking and Narcissa had her hands on her hips, tapping her foot on the ground, "What is this Severus? I am late for an event at my home...as are you."

"I am aware of that...Narcissa-"

"Who are you?" Alison heard Bellatrix address her and she looked up at Bellatrix on instinct, immediately regretting that she had. Bellatrix's dark eyes bore into Alison's face, their menace threatening. Her face had the features of a beautiful women but seemed to have been somewhat worn in Azkaban.

"Do not _interrupt, _Bella." Snape spat and to the relief of Alison, Bellatrix turned to Snape, an annoyed look on her face but Snape spoke again to Narcissa. "I have informed My Lord that I shall be late and he has...gratefully accepted that."

"I see..." Narcissa looked Alison up and down, her disgusted look getting more and more pronounced, "And to answer Bellatrix's question?"

"This..." Snape waved his hand at Alison, "Is Alison Rosewood, my former student...a friend of your son's I believe?" Narcissa looked mildly surprised and she raised her eyebrows, "Really? A Slytherin then I presume?" She looked questionably at Alison.

"Oh, yes." Alison said quietly.

"But you're a former student?" Bellatrix said spikily, narrowing her eyes at Alison.

"I left last year..I, um, was a year ahead of Draco." Alison said rather akwardly, not really sure on how to address the absolutely terrifying Death Eater in front of her.

"So why are you here?" Bellatrix asked Alison again. Alison had the feeling that Bellatrix didn't quite like her.

"I-I was snatched by some snatcher's and I escaped by apparating here, I thought it would be the safest place."

"So Rosewood will be staying with you." Snape said simply as if it were no big deal but Narcissa reacted immediately, "Excuse me?"

"Well she can't stay here, and your house has enough space as it is."

"You live in a _castle _Severus."

"But it is also a school."

"You know I cannot bring some random _girl _into the manor, you _know _what it is being used for."

"She is a Slytherin, Rosewood will be greatly welcomed."

"It will still not go down well with..."

"I can assure you it will, this is a young _Slytherin_ student who recieved, what was it, six N.E.W.T.'s. I am sure the Dark Lord will have interest in her more than spite."

"Wait.." Alison said, confused, "The Dark Lord?"

Bellatrix glared at her, "Do not give disrespect to my master!"

Alison shut her mouth pretty quickly and looked at he ground, she was in deeper trouble than ever. Before, she was dealing with snatchers, now it was Death Eaters...and _Voldemort._ Snape had said he would have interest in her? What did he mean and why? Narcissa's glare turned into an interested smile as she looked at Alison ,"I see...the potential..."

"Cissy, we really must go...we don not want to be late...let us leave these." Bellatrix started to walk away.

"No, the girl comes with us." Narcissa replied to an astonished Bellatrix. "What? Like you said, we cannot just bring a _random_ girl into your home, not now!"

"I trust Severus, he is right...she could be useful." Narcissa pointed her wand at Alison and a warm sensation flew up her body, she was no longer wet. "Come." Narcissa said and Alison followed her, still clutching Scabior's wand. "Cissy! Have you gone mad? I shall not take the blame with you when this backfires!" Bellatrix muttered outrageously as they walked away from Snape. Alison turned her head to say good-bye but he had vanished already into the darkness. "Are you a pure-blood?" Bellatrix asked quickly as they reached the end of the path, "Half." Alison said back, not meeting Bellatrix's eyes. "Cissy, she is a half-blood!"

"No matter." Narcissa replied, "So is the Dark Lord Bella."

"He's a half blood!" Alison said suddenly out of surprise, out of all people she would never have thought Lord Voldemort as being a half blood. Bellatrix whipped around and pointed her wand straight into Alison's chest, "How _dare_ you refer to the Dark Lord as lowly as _He!" _Alison shook her head quickly, shocked, "I-I'm sorry, it was a mistake..I-I didn't know!"

"Well you should you _filthy_ excuse for a Slytherin! If-"

"Bella we must hurry!"

Bellatrix ignored Narcissa and stepped closer to Alison so that Alison could have counted the strands of hair falling onto her face, "If you ever disrespect the Dark Lord again, I will-"

"Bella!"

Bellatrix looked a Narcissa, annoyed, "What!"

"We're late."

"Fine." She grabbed Alison's wrist and without a single warning, the apparated, landing seconds later on a cold hard surface, the pathway to Malfoy Manor.


	16. The Manor

Alison stood up straight After feeling dizzy for a few moments after their departure, "This is your home?" She asked, looking up at the manor is awe. It was beautiful yet eery, it's turrets reaching high and spikingly giving it the sense of gothic grandure. A fountain could be heard playing in the distance of it's wonderful gardens. Large black, swirling gates were ahead and Bellatrix was already making her way towards them.

"Yes." Narcissa replied, fixing her hair before walking alongside Bellatrix followed by Alison. "We shall need assistance bringing Rosewood in." Narcissa said to Bellatrix, "Yes, and then she will need to get changed, she looks like a whore." Narcissa looked at Alison's dress, "I agree, I'm sure, you, Bellatrix, will have something suitable?" Bellatrix grimaced, "Maybe from when I was younger...pity it should be wasted on such an unworthy candidate." She looked at Alison with a smirk, "Made from only the finest material."

"Thank you." Alison said a little worried, she would have to be extremely careful with whatever Bellatrix gave her...she could only wonder what would happen if they were damaged. They reached the tall gates and Bellatrix Narcissa held her arm through in a salute and she stepped through the metal gates as if the were smoke. As soon as she walked through a man stepped out from the doors of the manor and began to walk swiftly towards them. He was clad in dark robes with tiny swirling details on them, he had short tangled hair and slight stubble giving him a darkly handsome look, "Dolohov." Narcissa said.

"Malfoy, Lestrange, I see you brought company?" Dolohov stepped up to the gates bars and cocked his head at Alison, "So who is this lovely young lady?" He looked at Alison's body then back to her face, his lips slightly parted. "Rosewood, Alison Rosewood." Alison said, partly intimidated by the tall Death Eater in front of her. "Rosewood?" Dolohov looked at Narcissa with a raised eyebrow, "And what is she doing her?"

"We'll explain later Dolohov. Just let us through." Bellatrix snapped and Dolohov turned towards her, "Alrigh' Bella, you only needed to ask." He waved his wand, which Alison noticed had a miniature skull carved into it, at the gate and it turned into the wispy black smoke Narcissa had gone through earlier. Bellatrix nudged Alison through and they were suddenly on the other side of the gate, Alison didn't even feel anything. The gate clanged behind them, back into it's solid form. "Hurry..." Narcissa murmured to Bellatrix, "The Dark Lord is waiting."

Bellatrix was nearly running now to the door and Narcissa was walking behind her, fast. Dolohov pointed his wand a the front door and it flung open as Bellatrix stepped through it. Alison went to walk in behind Narcissa but Narcissa stopped suddenly and turned abruptly to Alison, "You will not be going to the meeting, go up the stairs and take the 7th door on the left. Do _not _make any disturbances-" They were interrupted by a scream coming from above them but Narcissa ignored it, "There will be a large dresser on the left corner...that is where Bellatrix keeps her older clothes. Do _not touch_ anything but a dark red dress I think will fit you that you will find there. When the meeting is finished Bellatrix, Dolohov or I will fetch you. _Do not_ venture out of the room until we have gone to you. Understood?"

Alison nodded, trying to remember everything Narcissa had said. She continued into the entrance hall which was beautiful, it's dark stone walls reminded Alison of the dungeons of Hogwarts. "Remember!" Narcissa turned again and pointed to the grand staircase, "7th door on the left." Then she followed Bellatrix swiftly, her heels clinking off the stone floor. Dolohov, however, strolled to the door before winking at Alison and closing it behind him, leaving Alison alone in the hall of Malfoy Manor.

She made her way to the stairs which were also made of stone, grand portraits were lined on the walls of presumably Malfoy's. Their eyes followed Alison as she stepped quickly up the stairs to avoid them. Her heels, like Narcissa's clinked against the steps but at the top of the first set of stairs she reached a carpet, which quietened them. Alison counted 7 doors and stepped inside the final one timidly, it was a beautiful bedroom. It's opulent green decor was displayed throughout the room, giving it the ultimate sense of Slytherin. It's king size bed was complete with emerald bed hangings and Alison spotted the large dresser in the left corner that Narcissa had told her about. It was made from pure oak and Alison ran her fingers around the carving of a snake on the door of it.

Opening it, Alison wasn't quite sure she would be able to find the dark red dress Narcissa had told her to wear...it was filled with clothes. Looking closer, Alison realized that nearly everything hanging there was black, so the red dress could be easily distinguished. It was beautiful, not a long dress, but longer than the one she was wearing now. It had a shirt collar and long sleeves that were loose but pulled in tight at the wrists, the waist was tight but the skirt more flowy. Alison held it up in front of her on the hanger, it was the perfect size.

Alison closed the door and pulled off the white dress in relief. As she fastened the red one she realized...she was wearing _Bellatrix Lestrange's _old dress. No way in her wildest dreams had she ever thought this would ever happen. She put the heels Scabior had given her back on and looked at herself in the full length mirror, turning at all angles when someone knocked on the door, making her jump.

The person at the door didn't wait for her to answer but opened it straight after their second knock. It opened to reveal a small plump man with almost rat-like features who spoke in a wheezy voice, "Miss Rosewood...we await you down stairs, when you are ready."

"Oh!" Alison said, surprised, "Sir..." The man looked up in matching surprise as Alison addressed him by Sir, "Um..the meeting is finished already?" Alison had expected it to last a lot longer.

"Oh no...My L-Lord...has requested to meet you." He said with a toothily smile.

Alison's mouth dropped open in shock, "My-Your...L-Lord?"

"Yes, we'd better not delay." The man looked rather worried as he glanced towards the stairs.

"I-yes...of course" Alison walked out the door in front of the man, her heart racing...maybe it was a different Lord, but there _was _no other Lord. It had to be him. The little man walked hurriedly down the stairs, and he continued to glance back at Alison. The reached the hall in a matter of seconds and the man nodded towards the door the other Death Eaters had walked through earlier, "After you..."

Alison took a deep breath as she tried not to vomit and she pushed the door open slowly and the man followed her in. They entered a huge room with extremely high ceiling supporting a spectacular chandelier. The room was illuminated by a fire placed in a giant fireplace which sprung shadows around the room. A long wooden table was placed along nearly the whole length of the room and there were people sitting on each side on it and one person at the very top, all staring at Alison who stood there, awkwardly terrified.

"Is it, _Alison Rosewood?" _A high voice spoke from the far side of the room and Alison looked to the top of the table, taking a deep intake of breath at who was sitting there. His pale skin looking even more so pale in the eery shadows of the firelight, his red eyes glinting as he stood up, his dark flowing robes following him...Lord Voldemort. "Well?" He asked again and one of the Death Eater's snickered and Alison recognized him as Amycus Carrow from the newspapers as a new teacher at Hogwarts.

"I-yes...My Lord." Alison added quickly and Voldemort smiled, "Narcissa has been telling us all about you."

Alison glance at Narcissa who was sitting next to her husband and son, Draco, who was looking at the table. "Do take a seat." Voldemort beckoned to seat between Bellatrix, who was sitting right next to him and a man Alison did not know, "I'm sure Yaxley will be glad."

The man Alison didn't know but now realized must be Yaxley let out a throaty laugh and looked over his shoulder at her, smirking. Alison walked slowly over to the high backed chair and placed her hand on the back of it. Then Alison heard something and she looked up, nearly crying out at what she saw. There was someone _hanging _in mid-air over the table. Her grip tightened on the chair as she stared up at the figure, her eyes wide.

"Ah, yes...you've noticed our _guest. _Proffesor Burbage, a teacher at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Voldemort hissed. "Do you know her?" He asked and Alison shook her head, "Of course, you would not have taken her classes..."

Alison took her seat slowly, still staring at Proffesor Burbage who did not look healthy at all, almost as if she had been brutally tortured. "_Wizards, she says, must accept these thieves of their knowledge and magic. The dwindling of the pure-bloods is, says Professor Burbage, a most desirable circumstance... She would have us all mate with Muggles..._" There was no humour in his voice and the other Death Eater's mirrored this, looking disgustedly at Charity as Voldemort waved his wand, bringing her to consciousness.

"Please..." She whispered and somebody else entered the Room.

"Severus, just in time." Severus Snape looked up at his former fellow Professor, seemingly unimpressed, "My Lord..." Snape walked over to the seat on the other side of Voldemort and sat down, "News?" Voldemort asked, ignoring Professor Burbage's pleads. "Yes, but later, my Lord...if I may?" Snape replied and Voldemort nodded and pointed his wand at Charity. "Severus, please..." She whispered, looking upside down at Snape who's face was emotionless.

"_Avada Kedavra!"_ Voldemort shouted without a warning and Alison jump, covering her mouth with her hand. Some of the others jumped as well, Bellatrix out of joy, Draco was so shocked he actually fell off his chair and he scrambled back up. Professor Burbage's body fell with a clang on to the table and lay there motionless and Voldemort smiled. "_Dinner, Nagini." _Voldemort said slowly and something began to slither up the table, a huge snake. Alison edged away from the table and she saw Lucius Malfoy take his hands away from the table quickly in fear as it advanced on the dead body, the professor's eyes still wide open.


	17. The Death Eaters

"So you are a healer?" Yaxley asked in his same croaky voice, swirling his wine around in his goblet. "Yes, well, in training." Alison replied, smiling nervously. They were standing in the same room with the long table but the meeting was now over. Some people were staying and so some of the Death Eater's seemed to be taking their chances to get to know Alison. "A healer? What made you want to become a healer?" Rowle handed Alison a goblet filled with wine "Oh, no thank you." Alison replied but Rowle seemed to insist, "The finest elf made, I assure you." Alison reluctantly took the wine but only held it in her hand.

"I enjoyed potions in school." Alison then said.

"Really? So did I." Rowle smiled, "Yet I still cannot seem to place such a beautiful girl as yourself in such a dingy place as 's."

"I, oh...thank you. But it's reall-" Alison smiled when Bellatrix stepped up behind Alison and placed her head on Alison's shoulder, "Ahh, I see the men are already trying to lure you in with their charisma hm?" Bellatrix reached her hand over and took the wine goblet from Alison's wands, "I would not accept any wine from _Rowle_, like he says...he really did enjoy potions in school..."

Rowle grabbed the goblet from Bellatrix as she laughed, "I would not try and _poison _Rosewood here."

"Who said anything about poisoning?" Bellatrix raised an eyebrow.

"Yes Rowle, even I was thinking more along the lines of a _love potion?" _Yaxley added and Rowle looked irritated. Alison looked at Rowle, not sure to be amused or frightened.

"I would never..." Rowle slipped his arm around Alison's waist, "_...Ever_ do such a thing to Rosewood."

"Please..." Alison looked up at Rowle, "...don't call me Rosewood, my name is Alison."

Rowle smiled down at Alison, "Well I'm afraid I will always be Rowle to you, _Alison, _nobody calls me by my first name.."

"Thorfinn." Bellatrix added and Rowle glared at her as he handed Alison her goblet back, "Do not mind Bella here...she's just jealous because I never slipped her a love potion."

Alison looked down at her goblet quickly, "Not really, _Alison_." Rowle smiled, "It's just elf wine."

"Oh yes, just elf wine...of course Rowle would never think of hurting something so..." Bellatrix stepped behind Rowle and whispered in his ear, "..._innocent._" Yaxley laughed on the other side of Alison, "Ah, she's a Slytherin, she can't be that innocent Bella." Alison didn't really know what to say, she was standing amongst some of the most dangerous witches and wizards ever...and one of them had their arm around her waist.

"Bellatrix!" Dolohov walked over to them, "You never told me all about Rosewood here eh?" He raised his goblet to Alison and stood between Yaxley and Bellatrix, "Well, I'm sure she could tell her herself, Antonin, I must speak to Snape...where is he?"

"In the drawing room with Narcissa." Dolohov seemed all to happy to point her to her way and she shadowed off. "So..._Alison..._" Dolohov took a sip of his wine, "...Why _are _you here?"

Alison looked up at the three tall men around her feeling more intimidated than ever...these were Death Eater's...,"I was snatched..."

"But you're a half-blood?" Yaxley looked confused.

"Yes but they said they needed my healing...um...skills."

"Oh? Well I suppose they can't have been the smartest eh?"

"No...not really, well, they weren't all idiots." Alison rightly replied, some of the snatchers were unbelievable stupid...but some were a lot smarter than you would anticipate.

"How did they manage to snatch you?" Dolohov asked.

"I, um, was in the forest one night, looking for ingredients."

"Well you can't blame them." Rowle looked at the other two, "If I came across a girl..." Alison looked up at him and she could feel his hand stroking the material on her waist, "...as lovely as you..." Rowle looked down at her, his mouth curving into a smile "...in the forest alone at night..."

Alison stepped away from him and his arm slipped from her side, "I think...I need some water." Rowle was smirking at her...a smirk that made her feel violated. "Here." Dolohov waved his wand over her goblet and the wine inside turned to water, "Thank you." Alison took a sip of the water, it's coolness feeling good in such a hot situation. "Well, well well..." A forth man stepped into view and looked down at Alison, "I didn't really seem to get a good look at you earlier, but I can see you are just as much a looker from up close." The man's deep voice added to his sense of authority and he was more threatening to Alison than the others. Alison didn't say anything as he stepped closer, admiring her face from all angles. He put hand up to Alison's chin and as soon as he had touched Alison took a step back, leaving the man's hand in mid-air.

"I don't think she likes you, Rookwood." Dolohov laughed. Alison could feel her hand shaking on her goblet and Rookwood looked down, "No, I think she's a little _scared?"_ He cocked his head at her and quicker than ever, grabbed Alison's goblet around her hands so she couldn't let go, "_Are _you scared..._Alison?"_

Alison didn't speak but just stared at the man, terrified. With one hand on the goblet he took his hand in mid-air and stroked Alison's cheek, "Well you are a pretty one..." Alison flinched and Rookwood laughed and looked at the others, "This is how I like my girls, lovely and intimidated." She stepped away from him again and towards Rowle who was on her left, Rowle put hand around her shoulder, stroking her with his thumb "Now Rookwood, we don't want to terrify our guest too soon..." Rookwood let go of Alison's goblet and gave her a sickening smile, "Don't be fooled, Rowle is even worse than me."

Rowle's hand twitched and Alison looked up at it on her shoulder. His sleeve moved slightly upwards and Alison saw it, a dark tattoo almost moving. Dolohov saw Alison's eyes widen and he pulled up his sleeve to reveal the same tattoo on his left arm, "The dark mark." He said with an evil smile and Alison gulped, "We have more as well, from Azkaban..."

"I, um, of course...Azkaban..." Alison muttered, starting to feel faint with the realness around her.

"Where is she?" Scabior asked, holding Cordelia's chin in his hand.

"I-I don't _know!_"

"You don' know eh?" Scabior tilted her head.

"I really don't!"

"There was nowhere she mentioned?"

"No!"

Scabior kicked Cordelia's chair and she jumped on it's seat, "I don' _believe _you, Corelia."

"I'm not lying!" Cordelia said in despair, her long hair falling down her shoulders.

"Listen..." Scabior stepped behind the chair and lent down to Cordelia's head, whispering in her ear, "...Alison left you, she _abandoned _you. You don' need to protect 'er...jus' tell me where she could be and I'll make it worth your while..." Cordelia gulped, "Well, she said she was from South London...?"

"Ohh..." Scabior tapped his finger on his chin, "...let's go check the _entire _South London area! I'm goin' to need better than that, lovely."

"Her house...um 's..."

"Already checked darlin'...no sight o' 'er in either place, got a group of snatchers at her house and I went myself to the 'ospital. Questioned one o' 'er lady friends as well, hadn' seen 'er since she'd gone to the forest."

"I don't, I mean, she never said anything else really."

"I'm not a nice man..._Coredlia_...I can _really '_urt you..."

"But I really...I don't know, please."

Scabior stood up fully with a sigh, "Fine then, GREYBACK!" He shouted and Greyback entered the tent immediately, a sickening smile on his face. "No..." Cordelia muttered and she looked at Scabior in horror, "I need answers lovely."

"But I don't have any!" Codelia tried to loosen her hands from the ropes that were tying her hands to the back of the chair.

"Well you need to fin' some then." Scabior said simply and he lent against one of the railings of the tent. Greyback walked over to Cordelia, the same smile on his face, "You 'eard what 'e said, we need answers." He stroked Cordelia's chin and she whimpered, tied to the hair. Suddenly he pulled her off the chair with such force that the ties on her hands broke, setting her free...but not for long. Greyback slung her on the ground and placed himself on top of her as she struggled, ".Me.!" Greyback dug his hand into her arm and she cried out in pain as he drew blood with his sharp nails. "Let's see 'ow much traitor you've really got in your blood." Greyback then took his hand away and ran it down her torso, "But we're gonna 'ave some fun firs'."

"I don't know!" Cordelia screamed at Scabior from the ground but Scabior just raised an eyebrow, "Don' leave 'er too mangled Greyback...we still wan' 'er to look pretty for the Ministry, eh?"


	18. The decision

The next morning:

Dawn was barely broken as Scabior sat down across from Cordelia at the burnt out campfire, "I still don't know Scabior, I've already told you that...just leave me _alone."_ She had a scar running down her arm that was visible now she was wearing a t-shirt. Scabior didn't say anything at first, just looked at her, the way she was looking at him, the cut on her lip, the way she flinched when she crossed her legs.

"You weren' a virgin." He said and she gave him a dirty look, "So?"

"So, who was your firs'?"

"That is none of your business."

"Really? Everythin' about you became my business when I shagged you las' nigh', don' you think."

Cordelia glared at him, breathing out heavily through her nose, "Was that really necessary? For you to have a go at me after you'd put me through Greyback aswell? Was it?"

"Was it really necessary for you to refuse to give me an answer?"

Cordelia uncrossed her legs and leaned in further to Scabior, "I _told _you, I _don't know." _

"You don' know, or you don' realize you know?" Scabior asked, raising his eyebrows. Cordelia shook her head in frustration, "Neither you idiot!"

"What'd you call me?" Scabior clicked his tongue. "Nothing." Cordelia mumbled and she crossed her arms looking away then quickly back again, "Why do you want her so badly anyway?"

Scabior narrowed his eyes, looking up into the tree's in deep thought, "She was a good time." He said with a shrug but Cordelia didn't look convinced, if anything she looked amused with a hint of triumph, "Oh _really_?"

"Yes." Scabior said sharply but Cordelia persisted, "But surely you can get fucks wherever you want..."

"Why thank you, Cordelia, I think tha's the nicest thin' you've said to me." Scabior smiled cockily.

"I _meant _by raping girls, Scabior." Cordelia said coldly and Scabior's smile vanished, "Watch it _Cordelia,_ or I'll 'ave to show you _again _who's boss."

"Well it's _true_!" Cordelia replied, "Coward." The addition seemed to have an adverse affect of Scabior and his mood changed from irritation to anger, "Don' call me a coward."

"Why?" Cordelia said boldly, "'Cause you _are."_ something snapped inside her, making her realize that these snatchers were either going to kill her or hand her over to the ministry...there was no time to be nice to them. "'Cause I'm not one, an' I don' like bein' called one." Scabior stood up and walked towards Cordelia, "You already know what will 'appen if you don' be a good girl 'ere."

"Don't touch me." Cordelia stood up, even her tall frame looking tiny compared to Scabior's, "Your just threatened because I see past you."

Scabior stopped in his tracks, looking confused and Cordelia went on, "You _love _her." She said in triumph but Scabior laughed darkly, "Really? Is tha' what you think?"

"Yes...it is. You love Alison and now you've got an obsession with her...you can't wait until you can just _touch _her again..." Cordelia went on, she wasn't even sure that what she was saying was true, only that a wave of anger suppressed her, all she wanted to do was taunt and anger Scabior. "...She told me all about it you know?"

Scabior's jaw clenched as Cordelia continued, "How you put her on a _table_, how you hurt her...she was terrified of you Scabior. Fortuanatly I'm not, you're an asshole, a horrible man and most of all...a _coward_."

Scabior pulled out Alison's wand from his coat and pointed it at Cordelia and instead of sending her flying backwards, he brought her towards him and he put his head beneath her hair and placed his mouth near her ear with a whisper, "People have every righ' to be terrified of me, an' so do you. But tha's ok..." Scabior pulled away from her and looked down on Cordelia's face, "Cause I'm bored with you. Tomorrow, we're goin' to take a lovely trip to the Minis'ry, 'ow does tha' soun'?"

Cordelia's face no longer shone with anger, instead with fear and Scabior went on, "You'll fin' much worse than Snatchers down there, I 'ope."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alison was sitting down on one of the elegant sofa's of the Manor, reading into a book she'd found in it's grand library. She's gotten up early to take a look at the place, luckily, the Dark Lord had left last night aswell and wasn't going to be back for quite a while which took alot of weight off everyone in the Manor. The room she was sitting in was at the front of the house, it's large bay windows giving a view of the large ornate gates outside. The room was furnished spectacularly, nothing less expected of the Malfoy's. Three stuffed house elves' heads were mounted on the wall opposite giving the room an eery look. Alison still had not got a chance to speak with Draco, the only one closest to her age staying in this house, she sighed as she continued to only half read her book when the door opened and two pairs of legs walked towards the couches.

"I'm going to the Ministry tomorrow." Bellatrix flicked a piece of her wild hair out of her face as she sat down on one of the spectacular leather couches that were set in front of the fire. "So am I, actually." Rowle replied and he sat across from Alison who looked up from her reading_ The properties of woodland plants and their influence on the healing of dark magic. "_Yaxley had to leave early last night because of work there and asked me if I'd want to take a trip over, see how the new working order in presenting itself." Rowle added.

"Really? I'm there for something like that anyway, I can't wait to see those _filthy_ abominations of the magical world fed to the Dementors. Also, to praise the Snatchers for the work they are doing, their head office is there."

Alison shut the book carefully, "The snatcher's head office is at the Ministry of Magic?"

"Of course? Where _else _would it be?" Bellatrix narrowed her eyes.

"I didn't, I mean...they are an organized group?"

"I'd _hardly _say organized, but they are an official group. Pity you got yourself caught up with them..." Bellatrix said with awful grin, "...they hardly treated you that well, did they?"

"No, not really." Alison said awkwardly, avoiding Bellatrix's stare. "I think I'll-" Alison stopped as she was nearly up off her seat, "I...um, Mrs. Lestrange?"

Bellatrix looked up with a bored look on her face, "What?"

"Can I go to the Ministry with you tomorrow?" Bellatrix frowned, "What do you want in the Ministry?"

"Just...you know...for informational purposes, uh, I've never been there...so, It'd b nice.." Alison blurted out but Bellatrix bought it, "Well, fine...it's always good to get some information on how the Ministry is bringing in a new light...be ready at nine."

Alison nodded with a smile, she might be able to find some info on the snatchers and where Cordelia could be, and most of all, get the hell out of this Death Eater hideout.

Escaping was a very risky idea but the longer Alison took in where she was, the more she despised it. Before this, Alison didn't see the immediate threat of Lord Voldemort and his followers and she could shamefully admit that she did not believe Harry Potter when he emerged from the maze of the triwizard tournament, but now things were different. Alison stood up, placing her book on the table in front of her. She locked eyes with Rowle for a second and he winked, "Maybe I'll see you at the Ministry tomorrow?"

Alison smiled, "Maybe." She said as she turned around towards the door and started to walk away from Rowle and Bellatrix. Alison pulled Scabior's wand from her dress pocket and pointed it at the door and it flung softly open, leaving space for Alison to walk through. When she was out of the room she closed the door softly but Bellatrix's cackle could still be heard clearly from inside, Alison, however didn't notice. She was staring down out Scabior's wand and twirling it around in her hands, thinking. Did she really want to part of this corrupt Ministry, these Death Eater's and Snatchers? She already knew the answer. Alison had just made her mind up on something she had been putting off for a while. This was a _war, _and Alison had just decided what side she was on.


	19. The Ministry of Magic

"Get up ye' lazy oul sods!" Scabior kicked open a tent door and shouted at the snatchers within. "Bu' it's early!" Someone moaned back and Scabiorior retorted, "Oh sorry, d'ya wan' me to leave you lie in?"

"Ya, that'd actually be-"

"Oh get up off your lazy arse!" Scabior interrupted him with a further shout making the snatcher fall off his bed in surprise.

"_Come on!_ We're goin' to the Ministry today boys, gonna get us some gold for our luvly _Cordelia Willow." _Scabior grinned at Cordelia who was sitting on the forest ground next to a tree, her hands bound behind her back, "'Ow d'ya feel about that eh Miss. _Willow?_" Scabior twirled Alison's wand around in his hands as he taunted Cordelia. "Screw you." Cordelia spat, her mouth pursed in hatred. "I already 'ave luv." Scabior smiled and Cordelia glared harder, as if the harder she glared the more she could hurt him.

"Get 'er up." Scabior nodded to Bowden and he obliged, pulling Cordelia to her feet roughly. He pulled her head to the side and kissed her neck as she tried to kick him away, "I's been nice knowin' you but you're goin' to a better place now..." He laughed loudly and Cordelia closed her eyes in disgust, ".._Asshole."_ She said through gritted teeth but Bowdon laughed louder and Scabior patted Joshua on the shoulder, "It's been nice knowin' you boys, but we're splittin' up after this trip..."

"We're bein' spli' up?" Bowdon looked up from Cordelia.

"Yep..." Scabior, "..gonna 'alf the group, it's proven tha' if yev' got less Snatchers, ye'll get more gold...i's to do with how easier it is to sneak up on people nd' somethin' like tha'...new statistics from the Ministry or whatever."

"Statistics?" Bowdon looked confused.

"Yeah...lis'en Bowdon, you _ defiantly _won' be in my group." Scabior said as he gripped Alison's wand, "In Snatchin', there may not be power with numbers, but there sure is with brains."

Bowdon continued to look confused and Scabior waved his hand, "Never min', to the Ministry boys!" He shouted to his fellow Snatchers who gripped their wands like Scabior and, with the three D's helping them along, apparated to the Ministry Of Magic.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Alison could see him above her, his dark hair tangling over his face as he looked down at her. He had a red streak in it, something Alison hadn't noticed before. His strong arms reached around her waist, softly at first but the pulled in harder as he yanked her closer to him. One of his hands slid up her arm and onto her shoulder and she looked at it. On one of his fingers there was a large stag ring, beautifully mounted with silver and green colourings. Scabior touched it against the tips of her hair which was at her shoulder and then ran his finger through it. He continued to run his hand softly through her hair when he suddenly pulled her head back by her hair so that she was looking at his face again._

_His eyes were still kohl lined and she could see his cocky and egotistic attitude shine through them. Alison pushed away from him and he looked surprised, walking slowly towards her, "You'll be gettin' much worse if you don'..learn...to behave...yourself." He did that signature half smile of his, the one where you weren't sure if he was messing with your head, patronizing you or if he didn't find anything at all funny. "Just _let_ me go." Alison replied but Scabior continued to advance on her, "But you 'ave nowhere to _go_ Beau'iful."_

_"'Nt that righ' Alison Rosewood?"_

_"'Nt it, _Rosewood?"

"Rosewood!" Alison fell off the bed in fright of the sound of someone banging loudly on her bedroom door, "Rosewood!" Bellatrix's shrill voice called again loudly from outside the room, "Yes?" Alison replied as she stumbled up, all thoughts of her dream drifting away. "Take one of the other dresses from my old wardrobe and be at the drawing room fireplace in five minutes. Do _not _be late!" Alison heard Bellatrix's extreme heels clank away as she ran to the wardrobe, skidding on the floorboards in doing so in a rush. She did not want to be late for a Death Eater. Opening the serpent carved handle of the wardrobe, Alison grabbed a random black dress and threw it onto the bed, looking at her self in the full length mirror beside the wardrobe. Her hair was falling in a messy bedhead style down her neck giving her an instant I-just-woke-up look. Alison's eyes had a slightly darker look to them from the mascara she hadn't taken off and her lips were red from the tiny sip of wine Rowle had persuaded her to take last night. Alison pulled her hair back into a tight bun off her face and tied it there even though she could not help the two strands falling down on either side of her face.

She grabbed the dress from the bed and pulled it, struggling slightly with it's tightness, over her underwear. As soon as she had fastened the many ties, buttons and zips of the garment Alison looked at her self in the mirror, letting out a groan of disapproval. The dress was wade mostly of black velvet except for the leather corset with it's intricate swirling silver designs. It had 3/4 length flowing sleeves and the corset was pushing her breasts up into a revealing cleavage which Alison noticed Bellatrix seemed to always be sporting aswell. The corset pulled in unimaginably tight at her waist and then the soft velvet material flowed down under it to just above her knees, at least the length was classy. Looking at herself in the mirror Alison realized that she did indeed look like Bellatrix. It was hard to imagine Bellatrix wearing the red one Alison had on yesterday but this looked like it had come straight from her wardrobe, which it did.

Alison sat down on the corner of the bed and put on the shoes Scabior had given her, she stood up to look at the full effect in the mirror and sighed. Yes, she looked beautiful...but also a bit like a Death Eater. "ROSEWOOD!" Alison jumped in fright of Bellatrix's impatient voice, "Coming!" Alison shouted back as she stepped back, hearing a loud **crack!** from the ground of something she had stepped on with her heels. Alison lifted her right foot to reveal Cordelia's wand which was now snapped totally in half. She picked it up timidly, biting her lip. Alison had planned on giving it to Cordelia if she could find her at the Ministry today, now that was pointless. "ROSEWOOD! This is your last warning!" Bellatrix screamed up the stairs so Alison placed the two fragments of the wand on her bed and shoved Scabior's in the dresses wand holster which was just below the right hand side of her corset.

She bolted out the door, her feet bounding down the stairs in a hurry towards Bellatrix's voice. Alison found her in the drawing room looking very impatient, "Well you took your _time..."_ Bellatrix looked her up and down, "...although you do look suitable. I was afraid you might come down looking like a little girly, I would have been embarrassed being _seen_ with you!" She grabbed a handful of silvery powder from an ornate jar above the mantle place, scraping along the edges with her long black nails, "I presume you have gone by floo network before?"

"Um, yes..just once." Alison replied as Bellatrix gave the powder to her, "Ministry of Magic...don't mispronounce." Alison nodded and she stepped inside the huge fireplace which must have been built for the purpose of travelling by floo powder. Taking a deep breath, Alison closed her eyes tight, "Ministry of Magic!" Alison threw the powder at her feet and green flame erupted from the bottom of the fireplace and engulfed her body. Alison kept her eyes shut throughout the process and held her breath as she felt the sensation of being swirled around in the wind. Seconds later Alison felt her feet hit solid ground and she put her hands out to her sides to catch a grip on the fireplace's side walls. Opening her eyes, Alison looked in awe around her. She was on the left hand side of an amazingly large atrium lined with emerald green tiles and filled with bustling witches and wizards on their way to work. Many posters lined the walls, "Harry Potter: Undesirable No.1", "Mud-bloods and the danger they pose."

In front of her was a massive statue of black stone dominated the scene. It was rather frightening, this vast sculpture of a witch and wizard sitting on ornately carved thrones...Engraved in foot-high letters at the base of the statue were the words** MAGIC IS MIGHT**...Alison looked more closely and realised that what she had thought were decoratively carved thrones were actually mounds of carved humans: hundreds and hundreds of naked bodies, men, women, and children, all with rather stupid, ugly faces, twisted and pressed together to support the weight of the handsomely robed wizards. Alison was still staring wide-eyed at this mighty scene in front of her when somebody knocked into the back of her, "What _are _you doing?" Bellatrix pushed Alison out out of the fireplace from behind her. "You look like a dewy eyed school girl!" Bellatrix hissed as she too looked around her. People seemed to be paying Alison alot more attention as she was standing beside Bellatrix Lestrange, more so...they seemed to be straying away from her, trying to avoid contact.

"Sorry...um, I..." Alison looked up at the sculpture again, speechless and Bellatrix followed her gaze, "Muggle's and Mud-Bloods...In their right place." Bellatrix said proudly, taking a deep breath in from her nose as she admired the carvings. "Alright then." Bellatrix said suddenly, facing Alison. "_I _am going down to the Courtrooms to see some of these..." Bellatrix nodded towards the sculpture, "..._scum _be properly convicted. Don't get lost Rosewood..." Bellatrix smiled, showing off some rather scary looking rotting teeth, "...I wont be putting out search parties if you do." Bellatrix then strutted away, her head up high giving the impression that she did indeed own the place and she would kill anyone who said she didn't. She left Alison standing in the middle of the bustling atrium, looking like a very pretty and intimidated Death Eater, alone.


	20. The broom cupboard

**(Yay 20th chapter! Here's a celebratory extra long chapter for you all. Oh and everything belongs to J.k. and once again WARNING! this chapter is pretty nasty.)**

Alison looked around her in confusion, biting her lip. This Ministry was huge and Alison had no idea how to get to the Snatching office, let alone how to get out if she did find Cordelia. Alison's guilt for leaving Cordelia had worsened ever since she broke her wand after leaving her in a camp full of angry Snatchers. She was also getting some odd looks from passers by who were nearly all dressed in sensible work robes as they glanced at Alison's Death Eater robes. "May I...help you Miss?" A deep voice came from behind her and she turned around to see a tall man wearing a purple pinstripe suit. She must have looked quite out of place, he raised his eyebrows at Alison in a questioning face. "Um...yes please, I need to get to the Snatchers office?" Alison replied. "The Snatching office?" The man replied, smiling, "Well, you need to be going that way Miss, down to the elevators. You'll see the sign for it there." He pointed over her shoulder and Alison looked towards a hallway leading to around twelve gold grated elevators in which people were travelling in and out of.

"Oh, thank you very much." Alison smiled back towards the man as she stepped away from him, giving him a small wave in which he returned.

**Lv. 1 Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures **

**Lv. 2 Department of International Magical Cooperation**

**Lv. 3 Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes**

**Lv. 4 Department of Magical Games and Sports**

**Lv. 5 Department of Magical Law Enforcement**

**Lv. 6 Department of Magical Transportation**

**Lv. 0 Atrium**

**Lv. -1 Department of Mysteries**

Alison squinted her eyes at the gold plated sign hanging beside the first elevator as a lilac paper air plane flew over her head. It had to be in Lv. 5, Department of Magical Law Enforcement. "Right." She muttered, nodding with determination. Alison followed a small wizard on her left into an elevator, there were two other women inside aswell. One holding a large pile of worn papers and another who was looking a little nervous and let out a little squeak when Alison made eye contact with her. "What level?" The little man wheezed at Alison who looked down at him, "Oh, level 5 please." The man nodded, "Oh alright, we'll go there first. I'm off to level 6, there's been some broomstick problems..." He pressed the small button for level 5 and the elevator shot sideways as Alison gripped onto one of the overhanging grips for support, "And you Mafalda?" The man turned to the nervous women behind him who's eyes widened as he addressed her, "Oh..I-I um...l-level 6 I suppose first..." The women named Mafalda stuttered with confusion, she looked as though she had no idea where she was.

The little man standing beside Alison nodded and raised his eyebrow as he turned away when the elevator lurched to a stop and the golden doors slid open revealing a wide hallway with many ministry workers going about their business. Alison stepped out quickly and the elevator doors clanged shut behind her and the elevator itself whizzed off. A large archway on the left had a sign over head reading the words 'Snatcher's Office." Alison bean to make her way towards it as a woman gave her a very dirty look making her feel quite self concious as she walked as briskly as she could in heels. Behind the archway was a large room which inhabited mainly snatchers who became very interested in Alison as she walked in. One of them wolf whistled and Alison looked over at the Snatcher, "Hi there gorgeous..." He said with a smile and Alison looked a little uncomfortable, "...D'you get lost?" He asked and he stood up off the chair he was sitting on.

"No..I-" Alison replied.

"_No?" _The snatcher said surprised and he looked around at the other snatchers, "Well why'd ya come 'ere? With a pretty girl like you people will be thinkin' you're _tryin' _to get yourself 'urt..."

"Trying to get myself...?" Alison's voice trailed off as some of the snatchers laughed and she started to become very aware that she had wand to protect herself. "...No, I'm looking for someone, she has snatched by mistake..."

"Nobody's ever snatched by mistake 'ere." The Snatcher replied with a sly smile and Alison couldn't make out if he was joking or not.

"Well...her name is Cordelia Willow...if she was...um, taken in, where would I find her?"

The Snatcher infront of her hesitated a moment before answering, "If she was...she'd be in the Wizengamot courtrooms for trial."

"Trial...oh, ok." Alison nodded, "I just thought she'd be here, that's all."

"No no, this is where us Snatchers come as a HQ...I just thought you were a thank you present for all our hard work, that's all." The Snatcher replied taking a step towards Alison who stood still, her eyes darting around at the other Snatchers who were eyeing her up with amusement.

"Well, I'm not." Alison took Scabior's wand slowly out of her holster and pointed it at the man who smiled, "It's a good thin' you're smart." He said as she walked out the arch, still pointing the wand and silently agreeing with the Snatcher. As she returned to the hallway she realised that she now had to find her way to these Wizengamot courtrooms which she could only presume had a level of their own. Alison took a step towards the elevators but stopped mid second-step as she saw something that really scared her. Somebody very familiar was standing in the elevator that had just arrived, his hair still in a loose mangled tie and his blue kohl lined eyes looking irritated as he spoke of something Alison couldn't hear to his unknown snatcher companion. Scabior.

Alison turned around as quick as she could, shoving the wand back into her holster and swerving in and out of people passing by in hope of dodging Scabior's glance. She put her head down, trying to make herself look small and unnoticeable as she walked as fast as she could away from the elevator and down the long hall of level 5. The amount of people around her was shortening as she walked further down the hall and after a moment it was only the odd witch or wizard around. The crowd seemed to be mostly at the main part and start of the Department. Alison look a thin side alley way to the left where there was nobody. She lent her back against the wall, letting out a sigh of relief. Alison held her hand against her heart as she felt it beating fast, Scabior's face still ringing in her mind.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps. Lightly at first and Alison didn't pay much attention to them but then the began to advance on her, the pair getting louder with voices now aswell, "Shut up."

"But there's no one 'ere?"

"I said shut up."

Alison clapped her hand over her mouth in panic...she had a funny feeling that the voice was also one she knew. Alison opened a thin door on her left leading into an average broom cupboard in which she slid into, closing it softly after her as she peeked through the crack between the door and it's hinge. Sure enough, only seconds later...two men arrived on the scene, standing in the place Alison had been only moments later. One was the Snatcher who approached her at the Snatchers office earlier, the other, was Scabior.

Scabior pushed the other Snatcher up against the wall with force, "Now, w_here_'d she go?"

"I told you, I don' know! She said something 'bout a girl, Cordelia or sumtin, an' I told her she should go to the Wizengamot courtrooms."

"Wizengamot Courtrooms eh?" Scabior said as he pointed a wand at the man's heart. Alison realized, looking closer at the wand he was holding...it was Alison's wand.

"Yes! Now let me go you eejit!"

Scabior looked around in frustration, looking towards the door of the broom cupboard and Alison stepped away, holding her breath. For a second there she thought she saw Scabior look at her, the tiniest twitch of an eyebrow of him...but then he turned away.

"If..." Scabior ignored the other Snatcher's comment, "...you find 'er, you bring 'er to me righ'? No claimin' money for 'er righ'? No messin' aroun' with 'er righ if you know what I mean, an' if you've met 'er I think you know what I mean."

The other Snatcher nodded and shook Scabior off him, "_Alrigh."_ He walked away fast, leaving Scabior standing alone.

He stood there for a moment, ran his hand down his face in frustration and turned around to walk away. Alison let out a silent sigh of relief, that was close, _too _close. He was standing right there, _right_ in front of her only steps away. She waited a minute, two minutes, until she was sure he was gone and she put her hand slowly on the cupboards handle. Turning in sideways with caution, _sure_ in her mind that there was nobody there...but she was wrong. The door was opened, but not by Alison and a hand grabbed her wrist, pushing it back towards her and a tall shadow stepped through the doorway, pushing up against her. "'Ello..." Scabior pressed her against the broom cupboards wall, "...Beau'iful." He shut the door and Alison heard the click of a lock. She brought her free hand down to her wand holster but Scabior was too quick and he grabbed it first, ripping it off her. "I believe..." Alison could see his face in the dim light that the old lightbulb was giving off overhead, "...you've taken somethin' of mine?"

Scabior waggled his wand in front of her. "And I believe you've taken something of mine aswell, but I don't think I can ever get that back." Alison replied, trying to keep her voice steady even though her heart and mind were panicking like never before. Scabior smirked, "Oh no, I think I'll have that forever..." He pressed his mouth against her ear, "...your lovely little _virginity."_

Alison tried to pull away from him, attempting to keep a steely face as she suddenly wriggled one of her hands free from his grip and brought it to his face with a punch. It wasn't a very good one as it was with her left hand and Alison wasn't strong at all but it caught Scabior by surprise. "Ow! What was that for?" Scabior grasped her wrist again, harder. "Hm? Now why'd ye 'ave to do that?"

Alison looked even more scared now and she didn't reply...it was a fruitless attempt to get away which pretty much just made Scabior even more intimidating. Scabior waited for an answer but when Alison continued to look at him with wide eyes he shook it off. He looked down at her dress giving her an approved look, "I's funny 'i'nt it? How you can think somebody looks their best in one thin'...an' then they come out an' look even sexier in another. I didn't think it was possible Beau'iful..."

Scabior traced his hand down the side of her corset, "..You look _tastier_ every time I see you."

"Don't.." Alison said in quiet panic and Scabior reacted immediately, grabbing Alison roughly and turning her around so that it was the front of her body pressed against the wall, "I thought it was you...in here.." She could feel Scabior undoing the ties of her corset, "...I could smell you from outside lovely, like Vanilla..." Scabior stopped for a moment and reached in beside her ear again, "And it tastes _so _good." He kissed her neck and she jerked away from him, turning around and trying to push him away. His athletic body was too strong for her to withstand as he stood there, barely budging as she pushed her full strength against him. He raised an eyebrow at her and Alison looked into his kohl lined eyes which stood out even more with his light tan. She reached towards the handle of the door but Scabior pulled her and put her against the back wall of the cupboard, "We don' wan' you leavin' again lovely." Scabior stood in her way of the door, observing her...looking her up and down. Her hair was falling out of her tie in her struggles and there were hot tears welling up in her eyes as she leant against the wall, out of breath.

"Let me go." Alison said again and Scabior smirked, "What do you take me for?" He stepped towards her and put a finger through her hair, getting closer with every breath. "Ye see, other girls are different Beau'iful. They _like _it rough, but you don'...I like that."

Then Scabior did something Alison didn't expect him to, he kissed her, but it was soft. It only lasted a moment, it was almost like a peck on the lips...and it surprised her, it was so nice...and then the moment was gone. "Take your dress off." Scabior said bluntly, removing Alison's mind from the thought that Scabior was being in anyway _sweet._ "No!" Alison said in outrage.

"Either you take it off, I _force_ you to...or I take it off myself." Scabior looked down at her expectedly and Alison craned her neck to look at him. He smelt of forest and tobacco...pure Scabior. Alison bit her lip, she wouldn't do it. She shook her head slightly and Scabior sighed, muttering "Fine. I 'ave to do everythin' myself." He grabbed Alison so roughly she cried out as he undid her corset, she couldn't take it. "No, _please." _Alison could feel fresh tears running down her cheeks shamefully, "Scabior please no, I'll do it just don't, please." Alison cried and Scabior pushed her back up against the wall. "Good girl." He said and Alison brushed one of the tears from her cheek, turning her head away from Scabior. She could feel his eyes on her and she turned slightly, looking into them as he spoke, "Well, go on then."

Alison reached as slowly as she could behind her, fumbling for the zip of the dress which she caught straight away...but she couldn't do it, she couldn't undo it. Look what happened last time she took a piece of clothing off in front of Scabior...and she had a terrifying feeling it was going to happen again. She looked back at Scabior and shook her head, "I can't." She whispered, scared he was going to hurt her again but he just nodded and turned Alison so that she was facing the wall again. He pinned her down so that she couldn't move and escape. She felt him take the zip and pull it down until it reached the bottom of the dress and he pulled the garment fully off Alison. Then he let go of her and Alison promptly tried to get away from him but he grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her around so that she was fully facing Scabior, "Stop tha' now Beau'iful...you don' wanna make matters worse for yourself."

He pushed her onto the ground and she could feel a broomstick lying underneath her. "Let me go!" Alison said in fear, she couldn't believe this was happening, again. He pointed Alison's wand at it's former owner and Alison felt her arms and legs become tied to the ground with force, she couldn't move them an inch. He then pointed the wand at the lightbulb above them which brightened, giving them a it more light. "I wan' to be able to see what I'm doin'." Scabior knelt down beside Alison, putting a knee on either side of her waist, "Let me go!" Alison repeated, her voice terrified and her body struggling even though her wrists and ankles couldn't move.

Scabior ignored her.

"_Let _me _GO!_" Alison practically shouted and Scabior looked away from her body and back to her face, with a smile, "You can talk as loud as you want _Rosewood,_ 'cause no one..." Scabior breathed in her ear, "...will be able to 'ear you scream."

Alison took advantage over him being so close and headbutted him, hard. He put his hand on his head in pain and quickly looked back at Alison, "Don' _ever..._" Scabior pushed Alison's shoulders brutally into the ground with his strong arms, "...do that again."

Alison whimpered under his strain, nodding the tiniest bit through tears. "I was gonna be a little softer on you Beau'iful, but now you've ruined your chance...pity." Scabior ran his hand up her belly, then further, looking intently at her chest which were held in place by a plain light blue bra. He pointed Alison's wand once again at her, "Accio bra." He said with a seductive smile and Alison's bra whipped off her, it's straps snapping...leaving her to the full mercy of Scabior. He, however, decided not to play with them yet. Alison wasn't sure if this was a good or a bad thing. He ran his hands up her legs until he reached her underwear. "Kind of adds to the effect donit?" He nodded at Alison's plain white knickers with a ting bow on he side, "Your so innocent _Alison."_ He reached in to her face, his hands still on her hips as he kissed her with force, every roll of his tongue pushing her head forcefully towards the ground. Mid kiss she could feel his hands moving in towards her knickers, stroking up her thigh, teasing her for what he could do.

Alison could feel everything of his moving her, his well built pectorals grinding against her, hardening with every touch. Suddenly, he placed his hand down her underwear and he stopped kissing her yet he didn't move his face away, "You're not wet?" He said, his voice sounding almost disappointed. Alison didn't reply as she opened her eyes slowly to the sight of Scabior's staring into her own, merrily centimetres away.

"Well..." Scabior pulled his hands up her body to her breasts, feeling them, "...it'll only be worse for you Beau'iful...you know that."

Alison didn't say anything at first, the horror of knowing what was coming next numbing her. But as Scabior continued to massage her breasts roughly and she winced she had to speak, "Please don't Scabior...I-I'm sorry...I'll do anything..." Scabior smirked and he pulled his coat off, "But...you already are doin' everything I want."

Alison shook her head in disbelief as Scabior continued to undress, taking his shirt off which he placed under Alison's head. His boots were off faster than ever and he deemed it appropriate that Alison kept her shoes on. Alison knew what was coming next, when he took his shirt off it was alright, yes, the sight of his muscles scared him, his arms strong enough to snap her petite body in half...but when Scabior took his pants off, it felt like all was lost. His manhood as big as she remembered it and as soon as she saw it, the situation seemed more real. It had to be an eight-inched and looked as though it would be difficult to place her hand around it with it's thickness.

"'Ave you been with anyone else since las' time?" Scabior asked nonchalantly as he pulled himself again on top of Alison. She shook her head in the slightest, biting down tears. He nodded and quickly ripped her underwear apart, leaving her, once again...fully exposed.

Scabior undid the bonds holding her feet to the ground and pushed her legs apart, "Still not wet?" He said to Alison who's eyes were wide and tear lined. He shrugged and placed himself at her opening, "No!" Alison said suddenly, "SCABIOR STOP!" He pumped into her with force and Alison wasn't ready, the pain she had only felt once before had returned, brought by the man who had caused it. Scabior ignored her screams of pain, the pleasure was too much to not give in to. Everything about her was perfect, the way her petite body made him feel, the way he was the only person ever to be inside her and touch her, the way the roughness scared her, not enticed her.

Her face was screwed up in utter agony with every thrust, her hair now falling completely free on her shoulders. He seemed completely oblivious to how she felt just as long as he was getting what he wanted from Alison Rosewood. Scabior glanced for a second at her ad she looked up at just that moment as they made eye contact, Alison through pain and Scabior through pleasure...but then he looked in front of him again, thrusting as hard as he could. Alison looked up towards the lightbulb, trying to faze the scene out but it wouldn't work. Nobody could ignore what was happening. Scabior gave his final pump and Alison her loudest scream as she felt his warm liquid fill up inside her. He collapsed beside her on the ground, breathing heavily and he turned slowly on his side towards Alison.

"I think that's why you're the best...'cause you don' want' it." Alison didn't answer, the pain she was engulfed in was too much as she tried to hold it in.

Scabior looked back towards the ceiling, "Get up an' get dressed Beau'iful...we're goin' back to camp."


	21. The Imperio curse

**(Enjoy :) Sorry it's taking so long! I'm suuper busy with college work but I'll try and add a chapter when I can!)**

"What?" Alison asked, looking at Scabior coldly, she was going to try and not speak to him but if he had just told her to get up and get dressed, there was no way she was doing what he said...she probably couldn't even get up anyway.

"Get up." Scabior sat up himself and pulled on his trousers, "And get dressed." He threw a pair of jeans and a cream knited sweater at her and Alison caught them from the ground, surprised. "Where did you get these?"

Scabior looked down at her and winked, "They're Cordelia's."

Alison's mouth dropped open, she had completely forgotten, "Oh my God! Where is she!" She sat up, gasping in pain, it hurt so bad in between her legs right now. Alison saw Scabior's mouth curve into a smile, it looks like he felt pretty proud of the damage he had done. "If we're lucky, she's probably dead..." Scabior shrugged but Alison clapped her hand over her mouth in horror. "...we got a good price for her though-" Alison punched Scabior in the arm beside her and he looked down in surprise, "What was that for eh?" Alison punched him again as hard as she could, which, really wasn't that hard at all.

Scabior started laughing and Alison punched him twice more, "How. Dare. You." Alison smacked him again and again on his bare arm but Scabior just sat there, laughing, "What is wron' with you?"

"She's _dead!"_ Alison said as if it should be obvious to Scabior what was wrong with her.

"I said if we're _lucky." _Scabior replied nonchalantly. "If _we're lucky!" _Alison looked outraged, "You _ absolute _asshole!"

"Watch it or you'll be gettin' the same Lovely. Get dressed."

"No."

"No?"

"I'm not going _anywhere _with you."

"I doubt tha'." Scabior smirked and he pointed her wand at her. The clothes sitting on her lap jumped up and forced themselves onto her, her jumper flung over her head with such force Alison fell over, her voice muffled until she pulled her head out of the neck of the jumper. "Get off me!"

"I didn't touch you love, it's just a quick way o' gettin' you dressed withou' the 'asstle." Scabior stood up as Alison's shoes strapped themselves on by magic. Alison remained on the ground, anger bubbling up inside her as she scowled at Scabior who was putting his boots on; How could he expect her to just walk off with him hand in hand? A snatcher, who had abducted her when she had done nothing, handed her friend into a trial of death, assaulted her many times and captures innocent people for a living? Pfft.

Scabior finished buckling his shoes and he stood up straight with just his checked trousers and boots on, his sculpted chest bare. He looked down at Alison who sat with her knees to her chest on the ground, _glaring _at Scabior.

Scabior grinned at her, his darkly outlined eyes shining, "Wha's up with you grumpy?" Alison didn't answer, her scowl becoming deeper.

Scabior leaned down towards her, raising her eyebrows, "Eh?" Once again, Alison pursed her lips, determined not to speak to him. "Fine." Scabior sighed and he reached towards her hand. Alison went to slap it away but Scabior was too fast and snatched her wrist right up, pulling her off the ground so she was standing next to him. "You..." Scabior shook his finger at Alison's face as she gave him the dirtiest look she could muster, "...are gettin' _way _too feisty."

Alison shook him off with a rough shrug as he pulled his shirt and jacket from the ground and flung them on. He seemed totally unbothered as Alison watched him finish buttoning his shirt, her lips still shut...maybe the silent treatment would work?

He took Alison's wand slowly from his pocket and for a gullible second Alison almost thought he was gong to give it to her. Scabior studied it, twisting it around his fingers and exploring it's groves until he looked crawlingly up at Alison. "The thing with this wand...I thought I was goin' to be unfamiliar with i', but turns out me an' you must be pretty alike. It worked jus' as well for me as my other one."

Alison's annoyance was growing, he was taunting her with her own wand...and he said they were _alike?_ They were _nothing _alike. Scabior looked questioningly at her, a slight smirk on his lips, "So Beau'iful, wha'dya think o' that?"

Alison mirrored his expression, mocking his slight smirk and arched eyebrow. Scabior laughed darkly, "Got a bit o' humour in ya now...I like tha'..._buuut..." _ Scabior shrugged and pointed the wand at Alison who's mocking expression fell from her face. "If you're not goin' to co-operate."

"_Imperio."_

Alison felt a warming sensation fill up her body...she was more relaxed than she had ever been. Nothing was bad, nothing was worrying, nothing at all. "We don' wan' you causin' a scene while we head out now do we? Come on! Off we go there lovely."

Alison smiled easily at him and walked drowsily out the door and into the hall of the ministry of magic, a happy smile plastered on her spell bound face. "Walk a little faster." Scabior said simply and Alison felt her pace quicken. Wait...this was Scabior she was answering to. _Scabior._

Alison's body jolted, her walking becoming less fluid and her steps uneven and forced as Scabior watched her while she tried to shake away the restrains of the imperio curse. "Ah, you're a strong one eh?" Scabior put his arm around her waist, pointing his wand into her and the spell regained strength so Alison couldn't resist and she felt the desirable sensation return, free of all worries. The continued to walk swiftly on until the reached the main hall which was filled again with ministry workers who didn't pay much attention to Alison and Scabior. "Righ' Scabior." A man passing by nodded at Scabior and Alison could only guess he was another snatcher Scabior must have known. "Alrigh Griffen, my new lady eh?" Scabior nudged Alison who blew the other snatcher a kiss, something Scabior made her do with an amused grin and he looked quite taken aback...although in no way unhappy.


	22. The return

**(I am so unbelievably sorry it has taken so long to write even a short chapter. You would not understand how busy I've been with exams but good news that I got a 93% in my English higher levels, some proof that fanfic writing is really helping me out so I defiantly won't be giving it up too soon! Again I'm so sorry about the timing it must be really frustrating and very annoying so I am trying to fit in writing wherever I can, enjoy! xxx)**

Alison opened one of her eyes, looking from side to side then the other fluttered open. It was dark outside and she had no idea where she was. Alison went to move her hands but the were buckled to whatever was behind her. She looked over her shoulder and felt the coarse bark behind her, she was tied to a tree. The forest was cold and looking down Alison realised she was wearing Scabior's coat which was far too big on her, it's sleeves hanging over her wrists which themselves were hanging over her head. But Scabior wasn't here, there was nobody Alison could see here.

Out of the corner of her eye Alison spotted a couple of tents but there were no lights on or any life. Mist rose from her mouth as she breathed out and Alison brought her feet in closer to her body to keep warm, where was everyone and why was she tied to a tree?

"Hello?" Alison said loudly, her voice echoing in the eery silence. "Hello?" She said a little lower, her voice wavering a bit. "Is there anybody...here?"

"Somebody missed me."

Alison let out a short scream as Scabior knelt down beside her looking amused. He looked less intimidating without his coat but the darkness spread shadows across face which enticed his features instead of fading them out. "You're lookin' well for someone jus' outta an imperious curse..."

He stayed still as if waiting for her to answer, which she didn't so he tilted is head, placing his elbows on his knees and studying her. "Alrigh', an' do you like your new...placement?" He brushed his hand across the ties holding one of Alison's wrists and she moved it slowly away from his touch. "You gonna talk?"

Alison raised an eyebrow and Scabior tilted his head back with a loud laugh, "Well, you'll be stayin' 'ere until you do Beau'iful..."

"Hello again." Somebody else stepped out from the shadows, Joshua, "Still not talking?" Scabior shook his head, still not taking his eyes Alison.

"I'll make her talk if you like..." A growl came from Greyback as he followed Joshua back into camp, baring his teeth at Alison who to his surprise glared back at him. "Gotten a bit braver this time round?" Greyback advanced on her, obviously irritated than she didn't fall to his knees in fright. He lent down beside Scabior, more wolf than man. Alison made a disgusted face at him as the stench of blood reached her.

"Who's afraid..." Greyback suddenly grabbed her neck, forcing it into the tree trunk behind her, "...of the _big bad wolf?"_

"_Greyback."_ Scabior said slowly, remaining still. Alison thought he was going to stop Greyback but he merrily patted his shoulder and stood up, "Don' be too gentle."

Greyback snarled in lust at this comment, his hand loosening and beginning to move downwards and Alison began to panic. She kicked out hard, the heels she had on aiming for Greyback's chest but he grabbed her foot, twisting her ankle and she screamed in pain. "I do like a little fight, but don't forget to be a _lady._" Alison banged her wrists against their chains, fruitlessly trying to be set free. "And don't worry, I can make you scream a lot louder than that." Greyback's mouth spreading into a delighted and awful grin as he forced her head back.

"Scabior!" Alison screamed out and she heard muffled and slow walking footsteps. "What's tha' Beau'iful, d'you call me?" Alison looked down again, wriggling her neck for Greyback's grip to see Scabior standing next to Greyback who was looking very annoyed. She nodded, shuffling her body away from Greyback.

"Well, d'you wanna tell me somethin'?" Scabior looked at her with a satisfactory smile, she cracked so easily.

Alison took a deep breath, giving into to Scabior was the last thing she wanted to do, she knew it made him happy that he obeyed her but Greyback was so much worse. "Can you...get me off this tree..?"

Scabior smiled, "All you 'ad to do was ask Lovely." He looked down at Greyback, "Not today then Ugly...not as long as this one be'aves 'erself." He pointed his wand at the chains holding Alison's wrists and they fell to the ground heavily. Alison brought her hands together and rubbed her sore wrists and Scabior pulled her off the ground with ease. "'Nd are you gonna be'ave yourself?"

"Yes..." Alison barely muttered, not meeting Scabior's eyes and pretending to become very interested in glaring at the ground.

"'Cuse me?" Scabior leant his head down in front of hers.

"Yes." Alison said louder, still ignoring Scabior's look.

"Good girl." Scabior clapped her on the back as if she were one of his fellow snatchers, "Now, c'mon." He pushed her walking in front of him into camp, Alison's heels clunking into the undergrowth unrulingly.

"So you gonna tell me why you were wearin' Deatheater robes in the Ministry?" Scabior handed Alison a glass of Firewhiskey, "Sorry, we don' drink butte' beer 'ere..." Alison swirled the fiery liquid around in the glass, thinking about how to answer Scabior's question. Scabior was sitting across from her on the other side of the campfire, taking a deep swig of his own Firewhiskey. "It's...a little complicated."

"I've got all nigh Beau'iful." Scabior raised his glass to her.

Alison shrugged, taking a deep breath, "I was at Mal-...some Deatheater hide out so I borrowed some robes from Bellatrix Lestrange."

Scabior paused, swirling some Firewhiskey around in his mouth, narrowing his eyebrows slowly. He swallowed the drink and pointed his finger at her, "You...borrowed some robes, from _Bellatrix Lestrange?"_ Alison nodded, rarely able to believe herself when she said it, "Well...yeah"

Scabior sat still for a moment, his lips slightly parted as he studied Alison when he suddenly lurched backwards bursting out laughing. "W-what?" Alison looked confused as Scabior laughed out loud, shaking his head. "You..." Scabior breathed out through laughter, "You're brillian'!" Alison continued to look confused, "What are you talking about?"

"You come back after a couple o' days an' you've been 'angin' out with _Bellatrix Lestrange_! Id've never o' thought it when I firs' met you..." Scabior raised his now empty glass to her, "...you're a funny lil thin' Beau'iful. You gonna drink tha'?"

"I-oh, no..." Alison shrugged, placing her full glass beside her.

"Well don' waste it!" Scabior summoned her glass and it whizzed across the camp and into his outstretched hand.


	23. The argument

**(*Time skip alert, I just wanted to skip to when the camp got a little more settled in. This is a reeaalllyy quick chapter with only a conversation but I just wanted to fit one in, Enjoy! xxx)**

_2 weeks later._

"I don't _find _you annoying, you just _are_ annoying."

"Oh really? I'm annoyin'?" Scabior smirked. Alison clicked her tongue, her arms still crossed, "_Yes, _so don't go saying that it's my own fault that I _find _you annoying...that doesn't even make sense anyway."

"You wouldn' find me so annoyin' if you learn' to _ligh'en up a bi'?"_ Scabior raised an eyebrow, clearly amused at Alison. "_How, _can I lighten up a bit if I'm stuck in this wretched camp with a group of nasty snatchers and a werewolf?"

Scabior threw a log roughly into the fire, making it crackle. "_Nasty? _I would'n say we're _nasty,_ some o' us are just good men tryin'a make a livin'..."

"By that I hope you don't mean you." Alison looked at Scabior sceptically. He smiled back at her wickedly, "You're righ', I'm not a good man..."

"That's not something to be proud of."

"It's better than bein' a good man in my opinion..."

"How exactly?"

"The bad men always ge' the girls." Scabior shrugged simply.

"That's not true."

"Well I got you didn' I? You could learn from tha'."

"That's not the same, and _how_ could I learn from you're ridiculous view?"

"'Cause you 'ave yet to realise tha' you could be usin' your looks as your greatest weapon, to ge' anythin' you wan'ed...by bein' the bad girl instead o' bein' the innocent li'le lamb tha' you are Beau'iful."

"I'm not a _lamb."_

_"_Yeah you are 'nd tha's your downfall, cause all guys wan' a bad girl..."

"Really?" Alison raised her eyebrows, "But you want me, and I'm just a _lamb_?"

"Tha's not the same." Alison saw Scabior smile slightly to himself as he sat back down beside Alison as she shuffled slightly away from him. "Em, how isn't it the same?"

"'Cause I don' wan' you..." Scabior stroked her hair roughly and she tried to jerk away, "...I jus' _can_ 'ave you."

"Wait..." Alison slapped his hand away and turned to face him fully, "..._what?"_

"What?" Scabior looked at her questionably.

"You..." Alison looked quite surprised, "...don't actually want me?"

Scabior shrugged raising an eyebrow, "Why?"

"No, um, I just don't...I didn't..." Alison shrugged back at him, trying to hide her reaction, "...realise I was your...well you know, second...choice." Alison added, "Not that I mind, or care...I think I'll go to bed."

Scabior looked at her for a second then smiled broadly, "I was jokin' Beau'iful." Then he started to laugh, "You should'o seen your face!" Scabior rolled his head back in laughter, clutching his heart. "I...what?" Alison looked confused when Scabior continued to smile at her with a hint of what looked like pride on his face. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Alison narrowed her eyes and Scabior kept looking at her with an oddly smug face.

"Seriously?" Alison questioned and Scabior smirked,

"You...'ave got _feelings _for me."

"What?" Alison smiled slightly but then she realised Scabior wasn't joking, "No I don't!" Alison looked shocked as Scabior continued to look smug, "I _don't _Scabior!"

"Really?" Scabior looked at her doubtfully, obviously not believing what she was saying.

"_Yes! _I can't believe you thought that Scabior, I do not have _feelings _for you, well defiantly not emotional or _sexual_ feelings anyway." Alison replied coldly.

"So is it jus' physical feelin's then?" Scabior replied swifty, winking at her.

"_No!_" Alison put her arms in the air in frustration, "Defiantly not!"

"Well tha' don' really matter now does it, 'cause I can jus' _force _you into physical feelin's..." Scabior said simply and Alison looked outraged, "How _dare _you!"

"I wouldn' go darin' me Beau'iful, I mean what I say..." Scabior lifted one of his legs over the log hat they were sitting on so that he had both legs on either side on the log and was facing Alison straight on. "I can't _believe _you, and you'd think you'd _wonder _why I don't have feeling for you!" Alison stood up in anger and whipped Scabior's coat off her back, "And I'll give you your coat back!"

"An' I'll _take _it back." Scabior went to take it from her and Alison threw it full force at him, "Ugh! Don't _talk _to me!" Alison stomped away towards the tent and Scabior shouted at her, "An' you'd think you'd wonder why you don' _admit_ you 'ave feelin's for me!"

Alison whipped around to him, her eyes flaring, "_Because _Scabior, I don't!" She stepped into her tent with anger bubbling up inside her, not because of what Scabior kept insisting, but because she was afraid it was true.


	24. The reason

**(Enjoy and thank you everyone who are reading or reviewing :) xxx)**

It was , Alison sat slowly up from her single bed and looked around the room, Scabior wasn't in bed surprisingly, he must have gotten up a lot earlier than usual. She stretched her back and ran her hand through her hair, it had grown longer, her side fringe now completely gone and replaced by a middle parting. The colour had lightened as well from being outside so much and her dark hair was now speckled with highlights from the suns rays. Alison had left a potion on the boil overnight and it was due some added ingredients in an hours time so it was pretty lucky Alison awoke so early.

"Scabior?" Alison whispered to check if he was there but there was no answer, "Scabior?" Alison repeated but there was still no answer so she stood up, stretching as she did so. She grabbed a denim shirt from the bag beside the bed and threw it over her bra, Alison reached down to get a pair of jeans from the bag when somebody spoke from the door of the tent, "You're up early Beau'iful?"

"Holy Hippogriff Scabior!" Alison gave a jump and clutched her heart, "You gave me a fright!" Scabior stood leaning against the supporting pole of the door, smoke billowing from the cigarette he was holding. It was still dark outside so it was as if Scabior was looming in the shadows and Alison couldn't see most of his body but he went to take a puff out of his cigarette and his face came into view. He was looking at Alison with an almost judging face, as if he was checking her out, observing her every move. "Sorry I can' 'elp that sometimes." Scabior stood up straight and walked into the tent with a smirk aimed towards Alison, "I like your shir'..."

"Um-I...thanks." Alison looked down at her top becoming very aware now that she didn't have any jeans on only some navy lace underwear.

"...although I proffered i' when you didn' 'ave any shir' on at all." Scabior continued to smirk and Alison looked towards the door of the tent which was leading to the darkness outside, "Where you...?"

"No..." Scabior said firmly, "...but you slep' like tha' las' nigh' an' you must o' gotten warm 'cause you had kicked all the covers onto the groun'."

"But this morning-" Alison started, looking confusingly at the covers now sprawled across her bed.

"I put 'em back on you." Scabior winked at her and Alison narrowed her eyes back at him, "Well, thanks anyway."

"Any time, I was a li'le disappointed though." Scabior said, "You didn' sleep in my bed."

"Well of course I didn't!" Alison looked surprised as if there was an obviously clear reason why.

"Why not?" Scabior stepped towards her, looking very serious and Alison's smile dropped. "_Scabior_...you know why not."

"Go on." Scabior slipped an arm around Alison's waist, "Scabior stop." Alison said, trying to tug off Scabior arm. "Jus' tell me, give me one valid reason why you won' sleep in my bed with me."

"Stop it." Alison tried to push away from him but it was useless, "Jus' one reason Beau'iful..." Scabior craned his neck down to Alison's and spoke into her ear, "...or do you not 'ave any?"

"Scabior." Alison tried to tug his arm away from her waist as his other one climbed up her shoulder, "Tell me_ Ali, _I don' wanna force you to..." Scabior spoke with a deep warning. "Scabior, stop it!" Alison swerved under Scabior arms and out behind him, walking backwards away from him as he turned to face her, empty handed. "Get out." Alison pointed towards the door breathlessly.

"This is my tent Beau'iful." Scabior laughed and he dropped his cigarette butt on the ground, twisting his heel of his boot on it.

"That doesn't mean I don't g-" Alison was interrupted suddenly as Scabior advanced on her quickly, throwing her onto his bed behind her with force and he clambered on top of her. "What the hell are you doing! Get _off _me!" Alison rammed her fists against his chest above her but he grabbed them and held them against the mattress underneath her, "Calm down, all I wan' is a reason."

"Why? Why would I give you a reason?" Alison stared up at him angrily.

"I dunno, maybe it's somethin' I can work on?" Scabior grinned and Alison tried to force his grip away as she realised he was joking, "Oh _shut up!_"

"Not until you give me what I wan'...one reason is all I wanna know?" A piece of hair fell down by Scabior's face and he left it there, scanning her eyes with his own kohl lined ones, waiting for an answer. Alison ignored him.

"Fine." Scabior put a hand on her denim shirt, clicking the top button open with his fingers, "Scabior, no..." Alison looked at him with wide eyes and he looked back at her with a shrugging expression, "One reason Beau'iful."

"Scabior! Stop it...stop it!" Alison panicked as Scabior moved down two more buttons, looking at her with an almost bored expression, "Get off me!" Alison began to struggle underneath him but uselessly. Scabior opened another button, still looking into Alison's fright filled eyes, "Fine!" Alison shouted and Scabior raised an eyebrow, pausing.

"You want a reason! Fine! Because of _this_ Scabior!" Alison said through frustration and fear, "Because I'm _scared, _of _you_ Scabior, of what you might do to me! Remember that night when you broke your promise to me, when you broke our deal! That still frightens me Scabior, so yeah, that's why I won't sleep with you in your bed. Because I'm _scared _of you Scabior, I'm_ terrified_! You happy now?"

Scabior looked down at her, his mouth slightly opened at her outburst, "Alrigh', that's all I wan'ed...a little...co-operation." He reached down and buttoned her top back up, giving her a funny look, "Is tha' the only way to get you talkin'?"

"I'd probably talk if you didn't force me into it, maybe if you asked without threatening me." Alison said lowly, that obviously wasn't how Scabior approached things. "Could you..." Alison beckoned towards her hands which Scabior still had pushed underneath her. Scabior shook his head for a moment "Wait though, wha' you said, was it true?" Alison narrowed her eyes, sure he was just trying to tease her again, "Yes Scabior, just drop it ok?"

"Well then jus' don' be scared." Scabior said simply and Alison shook her head in disbelieving annoyance, "Oh just stop it, you've had your fun so just get off me."

"Not of me o' course, I think you'll always be scared o' me..." Scabior seemed to be speaking to himself more than Alison, "...but scared o' wha' I migh' do to you? Maybe if you calmed down a bi', you migh' actually enjoy sleepin' in the same bed as me." He looked down at her again with a smirk on his face. "I doubt it, there is no way I will _ever _enjoy sleeping in the same bed as a vindictive man like you so get _off _me and .go." Alison glared up at Scabior which he returned with a grin, "_Maybe _if you accepted your feelin's an' stopped denyin' 'em eh?"

"Oh not this again! You are the one who needs to accept that not _every _girl wants to be all over you, _especially _the ones you force to be." Alison gave a final tug with her wrists and jerked them out from Scabior's grasp and she slid off the bed, fuming. Alison waited for Scabior to retort with a smart remark but he didn't say anything at first, standing up looking extremely calm next to Alison who looked like she was going to try and bite his head off. "You can keep tellin' yourself tha' Beau'iful, but at the end o' the day me an' you..." Scabior pointed to himself then back to her, "...both know wha's goin' on. 'An there's no easy way ou', I've grown to like you bein' roun' 'ere..." Scabior gave her a sultry wink, "...so you won' be leavin' too soon, migh' as well give in 'nd stop lyin' to yoursel'."

Alison opened her mouth then shut it again, shaking her head, "I've got a potion brewing." She said and she stepped towards the door, only stopping when she reached the very edge of the tent, "Pants." Alison muttered and she turned back towards Scabior who was holding up a pair of jeans, "Migh' be useful?" He threw the jeans to her with a grin, "Although I don' min' if you decide no' to wear 'em, I'm sure the rest o' the lads won' either."


	25. The visitors

"Morning." Alison muttered as Greyback stalked by giving her only a growl in return as she stirred the potion in front of her. "Damn werewolves." Alison muttered a little too loud and Greyback turned around, a scowl of his face, "Watch it...'Beau'iful'." Greyback made a mocking voice at the name Scabior liked to call her. Alison scowled back at him then looked back at her potion, counting the stirs carefully. "'Get off me! Stop it!'" Greyback mimicked again and Alison felt her jaw clench as she stared down at the potion, "'Nt tha' right?" Greyback laughed and Alison lost control, grabbing the spoon she was stirring the potion with and flinging it at Greyback's smug face, "Shut _up_ you animal!"

Greyback let out a shout as the spoon bashed him right in the forehead, the potion splashing on his face. Alison gave a laugh as she realised the unfinished potion was giving Greyback boils across his face as he yelled in confusion, not sure what was going on. "What the hell is going on!" Joshua stepped out of his tent with his wand pointed in front of him. "This idiot just made me _ruin _my potion." Alison pointed to Greyback who snarled at her in pain and anger, "You _threw _spoon at me!"

"What?" Joshua looked at them in confusion, taking the scene in.

"Ugh, never mind, the potions gone." Alison stood up and kicked the cauldron in anger causing the liquid to spill out of the toppled container, sizzling as it hit the forest floor. Greyback growled again as he scratched his face causing the boils to burst into blood, "Wha' i' dis?"

"Oh get _over _it! It's only some boils!" Alison glared at Greyback who had his hands in front of him trying to see where he was going. "I'm getting away." Alison waved her hand and started walking into the forest away from camp. "Hey hey! You stay here Rosewood!" Joshua followed her but Alison ignored him, walking faster.

"I have orders to keep an eye on you and to watch you so get back to camp and brew another potion or sumthin' eh?" Joshua shouted, still following Alison further away from the tents. "Screw orders Joshua!" Alison shouted back at him, frustration getting the better of her. "Rosewood I've got to keep watch!"

"Why Joshua? I can't get out so what's there to keep watch on, and my name is Alison!" Alison waved back at him and he ran towards her, "Fine then _Alison, _do as I say and get the _fuck _back to camp! Scabior m-"

"_Scabior?_ Screw _Scabior _Joshua!" Alison turned around quickly to face him, "You know what? Screw the whole lot of 'em, Greyback's gettin' screwed by those boils right now, Bowdon, oh I _hope_ he got screwed over just like he screwed Cordelia over...!" Alison raised her arms in the air with a sigh, "_Screw everything _Joshua! The whole _fucking _situation, screw the camp, screw snatchers, screw the Ministry of flipping Magic..." Alison racked a hand through her hair, "...screw DeathEaters, you know what? Screw Lord damn Voldemort! Sc-"

Alison's anger rant was suddenly interrupted by a loud **Pop!** and she jumped as Joshua raised his wand, looking around them.

"Vy do ve 'ave to alvays leave ven some idiot says ze Dark Lord's name? Vot-" A woman's voice spilled out into the forest, echoing a strong Russian sounding accent.

"Shh!" A man's voice followed, silencing the females, "We know you're here! Somebody saying the Dark Lords name?" A hand pushed aside some branches leading them into the clearing that both Joshua and Alison were standing, Joshua with his wand pointing at the man and Alison looking very scared beside him. "Who-? _Joshua? Joshua Berlinide?" _The man stood out from the branches and Alison saw straight away that he was a snatcher, not only was he a snatcher but the snatcher that had threatened her more than two weeks ago at the snatchers office of the Ministry of Magic. "And...? _You?"_

"Who?" The owner of the woman's voice stood out from behind the man, looking very curious. She was tall, not much shorter than the quite tall man in front of her and she was young, probably not much years older than Alison, maybe mid-twenties. She had long blonde hair and blue eyes which only added to her beauty as they stood out on her lighted tanned skin. Her lips were painted a dark red and as she stood out into the full light to get a better view of Alison and Joshua she smiled slightly and seductively. The woman was wearing a very tight and very revealing black dress and shoes very similar to the ones Scabior had given Alison.

"Joshua! It 'as been too long...and your...friend?" Joshua smiled at her and looked slowly to Alison, not sure what to say. Alison mimicked his actions, feeling the pressure of him, the other snatcher and this very beautiful woman staring at her. "I..." Alison barely whispered and the woman smiled at her fully, "Awh, we scared ze poor girl Landan..." She smiled at the other snatcher and walked around Alison, looking her up and down, "Vot are you, Joshua my darling, doing in ze forest vit such a pretty little zing and saying ze Dark Lords name!" The woman laughed.

"It was a mistake, I don't think Alison her knew it was tabooed..." Joshua nodded towards Alison. The woman clapped her hand over her mouth in pleasant surprise, "_Alison! _Not ze _Alison Rosevood?"_ The woman pronounced her name like Aleeeeysun, she grazed her arm against Alison as she reached the front of her, looking straight down at Alison's face wo was wondering how exactly this woman knew her name.

"Very nice to meet you..." The woman extended her arm and Alison took it and the woman shook it firmly, "...Scabior did tell me you vere very nice to look at but I did not realize 'ow nice exactly! I am Anabella Nik..." Alison opened her mouth slightly as she realised, this was the prostitute Joshua had told her about a while ago and the one Scabior met with the snatchers in Diagon Alley!

"...and zis is my...acquaintance...Landan, Landan zis is _Sacbior's girl _Alison!"

Landan nodded at Anabella, "I know, we met at the Ministry of Magic once...didn't know at the time though that she was _Scabior's girl..."_

"I-I'm not..." Alison said, "...I'm not Scabior's girl."

Anabella bent down slightly and brushed a piece of Alison's hair behind her ear, "To Scabior, I zink you are my lovely..." Anabella looked at her for a moment and with a quick smile looked back over at Joshua, "Vell, you still 'ave yet to answer my question! Vot are you doing 'ere?"

"Oh, our camp is just over there, there's not much there but everyone should be back soon." Joshua pointed back towards camp where smoke could now be seen rising up from it.

"Your camp! Ve must go and see everyone Landan." Anabella took hold of Alison's arm and started walking towards the camp confidently. Landan went to Joshua and the started talking far behind Alison and Anabella. "So you stay in zis camp vith Snatchers Alison? I 'ope ze only girl 'as her ovn tent?" Alison shook her head and Anabella frowned, slowing down. "I share with Scabior."

"Ahh, zat is not very nice...such a man like Scabior vit such a girl like you...zon't get me vrong, I adore Scabior, but some of 'is methods Alison...I 'ave known 'im for quite a vile and-"

**Pop! **

Anabella and Alison both jumped as half a dozen men apparated right in front of them who looked equally surprised. "Anabella!" Scabior said, a very obviously aroused smile on his face as he look Anabella up and down along with some of the others snatchers who looked very nervous at her presence. "Scabior." Anabella let go of Alison's arm momentarily as she gave Scabior a short hug, "Landan is vit me, Alison 'ere said ze Dark Lord's name so he 'ad to apparate."

"You said the _Dark Lord'_s name eh?" Scabior glanced at Alison who was looking a little embarrassed. "Ah do not vorry, she did not know ze taboo, be nice Scabior..." Anabella put her arm around Alison's waist, "...and speaking of being nice, I 'ear you are 'aving Alison 'ere share a tent vith you!"

"Wha's wrong with tha'? You share tents with men all the time Anabella." Scabior said, twirling his scarf around his finger.

"Yes, but I am not an innocently beautiful lovely like Alison!" Anabella said back waving her hand at him as she stepped into the camp slowly. "At least I don't have to share a bed." Alison muttered as she stepped in after Anabella.


	26. The cigarette

**(Ha ha it was hilarious getting the reviews on the last chapter, nobody had any idea what to make of Anabella! I am SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! I'm actually quite embarrassed but I've been so busy I couldn't help it. Hope you enjoy this one! :) xxx)**

**"**There's a taboo on saying the Dark Lord's name?" Alison glanced over at Anabella who was giving Greyback a disgusted look as she strolled along, exploring the camp. "'Course there is, easy way o' catchin' the ol' Order Member out." Scabior said back, "But I Would've thought you'd know tha' by now, bein' a doctor n'all, thought you'd be clever enough to figure tha' out?"

"Obviously not then." Alison said dryly as they walked together to the camp fire. "Scabior!" Anabella said sternly as she strutted towards him with a frown on her face. "Zis place is _disgusting! _It is only dirt and un-organised chaos 'ere, ze tents are filthy, your verewolf is undeniably diseased..." Anabella ran a finger across Scabior's cheek with arousal, pouting her lips, "In fact...if you vere to ask me to make _love _to you right 'ere, in zis camp..." She threw her hair back down her neck, biting her bottom lip, "...I vould say _no."_ Anabella slapped him with a light force across him cheek, abandoning all her sexy moves.

"_'Orrible!"_ Anabella said loudly, "It is truly '_orrible!"_

"Is it really tha' bad tha' you wouldn' sleep with me 'ere?" Scabior said with a smirk in which Anabella returned, "Ah, maybe not zat bad my darling, but we could not, I 'ave a client tonight you see...Landan, he may be a little upset zat our night was interrupted but I vill make it up to him, I am sure he vill not be disappointed."

"No, I'm sure 'e won'...Firewhiskey?"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I loved that dress, the white one you gave Scabior for me, it was beautiful." Alison smiled as Anabella played with her hair, "Ah I thought you might need some pretty clothes, vich I see is still true, you dress like a boy." Alison laughed in surprise as Anabella pulled her hair off her face with force and into a bun, "In ze nicest vay possible Alison, you really do...I vill need to get you some new zings, you should come to Diagon Alley and stay vith me bacause it vill drive me mad zinking of you 'ere in an 'idious _denim shirt_. I mean you 'ave a vonderful figure so you should be vearing nice clothes, not clothes zat look like zey belong to Scabior."

Scabior grinned at Alison who was sitting on the ground at Anabella's feet, "I wouldn' min' tha' Beau'iful, couple o' slutty outfit's'ed really make my day." Landan took a swig out of his glass of Firewhiskey and laughed gruffly, "I tell ya, I'll be coming here to do a lot more snatching in this forest if ya do!"

"Hm there is no way I'll be wearing anything remotely slutty Scabior so I think you'll be alright, I'm just not that kind of girl...would've thought you'd know that by now?" Alison said with a small smile and Scabior replied without words but with a We'll-see-about-that look which made Alison's smile drop.

"No no!" Anabella shook her head, "Not _slutty outfits, _classy ones." This made Scabior laugh aswell as Landan and Anabella frowned, "Vot is so funny? Just because I am a whore you zink I cannot buy classy clothes? I am very classy I can tell you zat, it is just zat my job requires me to be a little less classy zan usual but I vould not laugh at zat because it is you two who are ze suckers zere. All I 'ave to do is act all zexy and put up vith a lot of idiots and I get to take all your galleons." Anabella stood up quickly then sat down just as quick dizzily which was probably due to all the Firewhiskey in her.

Alison sat up beside her, helping support Anabella as she swayed slightly, "Um Anabella, you just stay put okay..."

Anabella smiled at Alison, planting a kiss on her cheek, "Ahhh Aleeeysun, I 'ave never known such a sweetie...vith such a pretty. Little. Face." She tapped her nose then seemed to study Alison, her eyes narrowing with a smirk on her face, "You see, zis, is _beauty_..." Annabella tilted Alison's chin towards her, talking in her low, sulty voice"...full, _plump _lips, pale skin, bright eyes zat _scream _of innocence yet still say..." She stroked Alison's neck slowly, "...I vont you to do _bad _zings to me."

The two men sitting opposite Alison and Annabella went quiet and they both looked dark and at the sight of the two beautiful women in front of them. One of the women who had slept with only one of them, the other with both who now had her arm stroking the other's neck.

Alison jerked mere centimetres away for Annabella's touch, leaving her hand in mid air as Alison looked at her with lips parted slightly, a look of confusion spreading along her face, "My eyes don't say that." She said slowly.

"'Ow would you know? You've never looked at 'em from someone else's poin' o' view?" Scabior said to her left and Alison turned towards him, "Yeah, but, I mean, I would _know _if my _eyes _were saying that...!"

"D'you reckon?" Scabior said mockingly. Alison replied with a cold look which Scabior only smirked at. "Zat is a very nice zing to 'ave your eyes say Aleeysun I assure you, it could be vorse." Annabella nodded her head tipsily as she pointed to Scabior, "For instance, Scabior's eyes say...look at me an' my charming, ruggedly handsome face..." Annabella squinted at Scabior, "..._but _he cannot conceal zat 'e iz a very...bad man."

An eery silence filled the camp until a few seconds later Landan snorted and everyone turned to him as he sat drunkly there. "I zink..." Annabella sat slowly up, "...it may be time for us to go right now, Landan?"

Landan nodded and he stood up, taking hold of Annabella's outstretched hand, "It's been good Scabior, we should do this again."

"Ah yes!" Annabella looked directly at Scabior, "I vill send you an oul, an' you vill come over some day, vith Aleysun of course..." She blew Alison a kiss, "I vill see you again Aleeysun 'opefully, you do not find many girls like you zese days...Come Landan." Landan obeyed and he followed Annabella who was walking surprisingly fast and steadily in her heels supporting her tall frame. Landan gave Scabior one last drunken wave as he disappeared after Annabella into the dark undergrowth of the forest.

"You know..." Alison said slowly as soon as she couldn't hear their footsteps any more, "...I was pleasantly surprised with Annabella, she's actually quite sweet."

Scabior raised an eyebrow at Alison, "I wouldn' say sweet, she's a hooker, there's no way she's sweet." He threw a piece of wood into the fire cause it to spark and Alison winced slightly, "Jumpy?"

"No, I'm just...cold." Alison replied icily and Scabior shook his head.

"You can' be cold, wearin' tha' shirt which Annabella was righ' 'bout you know...you look like one o' my snatchers in it."

"It's comfy and I've no reason to be dressing fancily here..." Alison said defencelessly, "..._besides _isn't that what I am anyway? Like one of you snatchers?"

"Oh no, your not one o' my snatchers, an' don' think tha' you are 'nd tha' you can' jus' dress like one either." Alison frowned and Scabior nodded, "No more stealin' from Greyback's wardrobe eh?"

"I didn-" Alison began but Scabior stopped her, "Your 'ere for lookin' at 'nd tha's all, Beau'iful."

Alison looked startled at his bluntness but Scabior merrily nodded at a small box at Alison's feet, "Give me those cigarette's." Alison studied his face for a moment and he looked expectedly at her as she stood up, giving an answer he didn't expect, "No."

Scabior's eyebrows moved up in confusion and surprise. "No I will not give you your _cigarette's ."_ Alison started to walk in his direction and also in the direction of camp, "Because after all I'm just here to be looked at right?"

Scabior went to grab her wrist as Alison walked by but she was quick in pulling it away, but not too quick. Scabior stood up and pulled her towards him as she tried to slap him away, "I'm sorry Beau'iful, you're not 'ere jus' to be looked at." Scabior said in a serious tone as he looked down at Alison.

Alison stopped slapping in surprise, did Scabior just apologize? She looked up in awe, one of her arms still in mid-slap, "Really?"

"O' course..." Scabior put Alison's raised arm down softly, "...you're 'ere to be played with too."

Before Alison could process what Scabior had said he had pulled he into the tree's with force, pushing her up against the trunk of a tree. "What the hell are you doing!" Alison said, failing to hide the note of panic in her voice.

Scabior pulled his wand out and pointed towards the camp, summoning a cigarette into his outstretches fingers and he lit it with incendio. In the darkness Alison could see the orange sparks of the cigarette lighting up Scabior's hand as smoke billowed softly from his mouth. "You could have done that the whole time!" Alison didn't even realize she was whispering. "N'd wha'? Miss this?" Scabior took a break from puffing out smoke, his body still pressed against Alison's.

"Ugh! Get off me!" Alison failed again to push Scabior's far stronger body off her own.

Scabior seriously shook his head down at her, "This is my camp Beaui'ful, you need to realize tha'."

"I-I do Scabior, I know this is your camp..." Alison said, still in a whisper, "...just let me go."

Scabior was silent for a moment as Alison silently held her breath as she could see him studying her. He took a deep puff from his cigarette, still looking at Alison and as he blew it out he spoke lowly, "Take off your top."

Alison opened and closed her mouth, trying to adjust, "I-..Tak-...no!"

She waited for a snappy comeback but it didn't come, Scabior waited a moment before answering slowly and unforgiving, "If you do what I tell you to, I won't hurt you."

Alison looked up at him, having the small urge to cry as she spoke in less than a whisper now, "And, what if I don't?" Even though she already knew the answer.

"Then I will."

Alison closed her eyes for a moment, trying to think of a solution, "Scabior, please don't make me-"

"_Alison..."_ Scabior said, the warning unmistakable in his voice.

"But you're going to hurt me anyway!" Alison blurted out, opening her eyes.

Scabior moved in closer to her, "I won't." Something in the way that he said it made Alison believe it, and for the first time ever...trust him.

Alison nodded and with a gulp took her hand to the first click button and ripped them all open with one swipe, revealing the white tank top she had on underneath. Alison pulled the shirt fully off her, throwing it onto the ground beside her, avoiding Scabior's gaze. It was the same tank top she had worn so many days ago when she hardly knew Scabior, when all she knew was that he was that man who caught her in the forest one night when she was looking for a plant.

Alison stayed still, unsure of what he wanted next but she finally glanced up at him, presuming. Alison reached her arms to the bottom of her tank top, ready to pull it over her head when he stopped her with a shake of the head. "See 'ow much easier it is when you do what you're told Beau'iful?" Scabior took the cigarette out of his mouth and placed it in Alison's hand, "Don' waste it." Scabior gave her a wink before turning and walking off, leaving Alison feeling gratefully confused with the cigarette burning slowly in her hand.


	27. The loophole

**(All belongs to J.K. Rowling, Thank you for all the reviews and enjoy. I know this is Veeeerrrry short but I wanted a break for what will happen in the next chapter ;) xx )**

The cold water felt good as Alison splashed it on her face from the sink, questions ringing through her head. 'Why did Scabior decide to leave her alone last night? When were they going to see Annabella again? What if they never got to see Annabella again? Could Landan hurt Annabella if he wanted to?' Alison surprised herself by worrying about Annabella but she couldn't help but feel like she was someone friendly and likeable which was someone Alison felt like she hadn't seen in a while.

She looked up at herself in the mirror with the realisation that she had changed quite a lot. Her brown hair was now nearly past her shoulders and waving softly and her skin was no longer pale but lightly tanned from outside which made her blue eyes pop. Alison looked over her shoulder at a blackening bruise from where Scabior had grabbed her last night, she was letting him use her, she had become exactly what he wanted her to be and the one thing Alison never thought she would give into, an accessory. She had given in so easily last night, so easily that it became a realisation of how weak she was now. Before all this Alison was so strong and now she seemed to have gotten used to the way of things, as if it were normal. Her mouth clenched at the thought, she didn't want to give up...but in a way she already had.

Alison shoved on a quick outfit of jeans and a white string top and grabbed the towel from beside the sink. She walked swiftly out of the tent and bumped right into Scabior outside the door who looked interested to see her, "Mornin' Beau'iful..."

Alison didn't say anything, just stepped back from him slowly and swerved around him and on to the direction she was going, "I going to wash, some of us like to keep clean you know." Alison muttered as she walked away and to her surprise Scabior answered. "Bu' you're already keepin' clean Beau'iful, well you were lookin' lovely las' nigh' to me."

Alison pretended not to hear him and continued on walking to the lake angrily. She reached it quickly in an angry stomp and stripped down into her underwear, the cool water refreshing her skin. She had yet to put her head underwater when she grabbed a star stone from the edge and threw it into the air of the middle of the lake. It stopped in the middle of the air and fell straight down with a buzzing sound. This was where the border was for, she just wanted to do a spot check on whether it was still there or not, you never know if somebody forgot to renew the spell. Unfortunately, today was not that day. Alison sighed and dunked her head underwater and she opened her eyes there, the sunlight was spilling in through the water surface bringing light to the small lake and Alison could see clearly, the seaweed swirling on the edges, the gravelly bottom, the funny star shaped stone she had thrown earlier...which was now on the other side of the lake. Alison plunged upwards to the lakes surface, breathing in air with a splash and she scraped her hair off her face revealing a confused look.

How did the stone get to the other side of the lake, past the border? That was defiantly the stone she threw earlier, so how could it have gotten there? Alison frowned for a few moments and then her face changed abruptly, shocked. What if the border was only at the surface of the lake? What if the spell didn't effect the underwater part? What if all Alison had to do was simply swim under the border...and then she was out?

Alison's eyes widened and before she could change her mind she took a deep breath and dove underwater, as deep as she could and swam in the direction of the other side, her hands outstretched. And then, in all happiness, her fingertips felt the earth of the lakes wall, on the other side. Alison rose to the top again and she slapped her hand over her mouth in awe, she was right. She could leave right now, just jump up and run, but not in her underwear, no, but she could grab her clothes from the other side, they'd be wet, it didn't matter. Alison reacted as soon as the shock left her, she swam to the other side and grabbed her jeans, top, towel and boots and pulled them in with her in the water when a thought struck her. Should she wait until later, when she could be more prepared? But it might be just a loophole in the system, a rare mistake made by whoever cast the spell...this could be her only chance. Alison nodded, she had made her decision and she dove underwater for he last time.

Once she reached the edge she jumped out, realising the towel was no use and dropped it behind a tree. At least the weather was warm so her clothes and self could air dry. She pulled on her sopping clothes, the quicker she was out of here, the better. As soon as the last boot was laced and Alison combed her fingers through her hair...she started to run. Soon enough people would start to wonder where she was, then they'll go down to the lake and find she's not there, then they'll realise she's not in the camp at all...then they'll try and chase her down. The further Alison got from the camp, the safer she would be and the more chance she would have of survival.


	28. The near escape

**(Most of you seemed to think Scabior was going to get Alison, nope, it's something much worse...or better, depends on what you think. Enjoy xx)**

Alison had slowed down into a light jog and was still heading in the direction away from camp, even though she had no idea where else that way was leading her. It was now dusk and Alison was completely dry thanks to the now lowering sun. Alison was still in the woods but the tree's seemed to be thinning, hopefully. As Alison kicked a bunch of leaves out of her way, a burning question came to mind 'What the hell were Scabior and the rest of the snatchers doing in the forest in the first place?' Something Alison never got to ask him, not that he would have told her but it was just a little weird. Alison hadn't said the Dark Lord's name and she hadn't been followed because Scabior didn't know who she was, and they weren't snatching anyone else because there was no one else with them. Weird.

Alison sighed and she picked up a short stick to swish around out of boredom and thinking. The air was getting cooler now and the sun had flickered away leaving a deep purple glow in the sky. A twig snapped behind Alison and her head flicked down again...in utter shock of what was there. There was somebody standing some feet away from her an Alison had no idea who it was, but she had a fair idea of what he was. Her eyes flickered from his red tie wrapped around his right arm to his rough smirking face; Snatchers.

Alison stood utterly perplexed as he pointed his wand towards her flauntingly, "'Ello there Lovely."

But Alison didn't hear him, she had already made her mind up to run as fast as she could and had taken a quick breath when somebody grabbed her from behind. "No! Get off me!" The holder grabbed her neck from behind, squeezing it tightly in warning. "You gonna' run eh? You aint' goin' nowhere." The man was tall and slim, his dirty blonde hair contrasting with his tanned skin. Alison only got a quick look at him when the person holding her turned her around and pushed Alison against the tree behind her, covering her mouth with his own. She could barely see but she could hear his clear voice in her ears an he sounded young enough, "You're a pretty one aren't you?"

"I'm a Slytherin!" Alison said through the man's hands and the man in front of her looked shocked, "You kno-...Y'er not a muggle?"

"I'm a half-blood, my name is Alison Rosewood, check it!" Alison said and the man regained from his surprise, "Turn 'er roun' Reagan...Really now?" He stepped closer to her and Alison heard other footsteps behind her and a rough laugh, there was someone else aswell. "Then wha' is an absolutely wild thin' like you doin' in the big ole fores alone eh?"

"I was-, I was taking a walk." Alison said coolly, they were defiantly better off not knowing where she had come from. "Takin' a walk?" The man looked surprised and he looked behind her with a raised eye-brow and Alison heard more laughs, "_No witch, _doesn' know not to go taking strolls in fores', on there own, at times like these."

Alison didn't say anything and he moved in closer, "You simple? You a bimbo eh?" Alison's eyes were wide, afraid to take them away from the man's as she shook her head only slightly. "The tell me what the _fuck_ you're doin' 'ere." His bright blue eyes were now right in front of Alison's but his anger contrasted against her fear.

Alison's mind was whirling, she couldn't tell them the truth, only a feeble lie, "I was apparating with a friend and I let go. By mistake." The man looked at her for a minute, barely blinking as Alison held her breath, "I don' believe you Swee'eart, you lyin' to me?" He spoke slowly with meaning and Alison cursed her luck for not giving her a dim snatcher, this one was quick.

"No! No, I'm not lying!" Alison said a little too quickly and the man cocked his head, "You lyin' to me 'gain?"

"Please! I'm not!" Alison repeated but the Snatcher just shrugged, "Don' lie swee'eart, you cant' 'elp yourself now, we caught you."

"You didn't _catch _me, I've done nothing wrong." Alison said in outrage but the Snatcher only raised an eyebrow, "Give me an answer, _now."_

Alison held her breath, she _couldn't _tell him the truth. These two could _easily _know Scabior and would probably be all too happy to bring her back. "I was apparating with a friend and I let go, I've already tol-" Before Alison had even finished her sentence the man in front of her grabbed her by he waist and away from the other Snatcher who was holding her, "Go back to Kaiba's, this migh' take a while." He snarled and the other Snatcher nodded and as quick as anything he had disapparated, leaving Alison and the blonde Snatcher alone in the forest.

Alison was still recovering from the blow he had given her in the waist when he pulled her so her back was against the tree, "Righ' then, _Alison."_ Alison immediately regretted telling him her name, she could have lied but fear made her spill it out. "I wouldn' normally put in so much trouble for some girl but it really puzzles me what a witch would be doin' 'ere. You 'elpin' Arry Potter out mn? You workin' with the _Order of the Pheonix?"_

"No!" Alison shook her head vigorously, "Please, I'm not."

"You sure 'bout tha'?" The Snatcher observed Alison, waiting for her admit to lying but when she didn't he leant down to her eye level scarily. "Because I 'appen to know tha' two years ago there was an Alison Rosewood who took part in a very illegal organisation." Alison's lips parted slightly, she was doomed as the Snatcher spoke again, "D'you know anythin' bout a group called _Dumbledore's Army?"_

Alison's eyes were so wide that if she wanted to lie now it would be too late, she'd already blown her cover, "T-that was two years ago, it was in _school,_ Iwas never a part of the Orde-" The Snatcher grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled it back as he pulled her head in closer so she could feel his stubble grazing off her smooth cheek, "You need to learn when to speak an' when to shut-up Swee'eart, d'you wan' me to teach you 'ow?" Alison felt his hand slip round her waist and slide up her top at her back. She shook her head slightly and his head moved down towards her neck and he kissed it lightly, "Because I can..." His hand that was gripping her hair softened but then just as it had he pulled it back violently and jammed her body back against the tree with force, "...An' I can do it _very, very __'ard_ Swee'eart." Alison whimpered and the Snatcher was now so close to her she could have counted the blue shades of his iris'. "I can 'urt you so much, 'an I will, if you don' tell me why you're really 'ere."

Alison closed her eyes trying to think of an answer when the Snatcher pulled his arm out off her back and placed on the hem of her top and he jerked it forward, pulling Alison's top. Alison hadn't even realised what was happening until she felt the cold on her bare stomach, only her bra giving her warmth on her upper half. "No, no!" Alison tried to slap him away but he grabbed her arms and pinned them above her head, something that reminded her of Scabior. "You gonna tell me somethin'?" The Snatcher put one of his arms on her back again, this time further up and she felt him reach her bra strap, "Or do I get to have even more fun?" He placed his lips on her jaw line, talking to her between kisses, "Do I get to play with your body, do I get to touch it?" He must of used magic because then Alison's jeans and boots had left her, leaving her now only in her blue bra and black boy shorts.

"No, please!" Alison felt a tear role down her cheek. "Then tell me." He went to whisper in her ear again, "Or I swear _Alison Rosewood..."_ The Snatcher pinned himself fully against her, "...I am going to feel so much pleasure as I to put you through pain."

"Stop! Stop it, I'll tell you, I don't care! Just don't, just don't ok." Alison had fresh tears rolling down her face and she was trying to stop her voice from breaking, it was over. The Snatcher released her wrists from above her and she brought them down to wipe her eyes as he looked at her straight faced, at least he was being patient, he was the one who made her cry anyway. "I was running away from other the Snatchers who were holding me captive, for weeks."

"For weeks?" The Snatcher repeated, "Why?"

Alison barely glanced at him as she wiped her eyes again, "I-I don't know."

"What did they do to you?"

"I-, what?" Alison looked up slowly, why would he ask that? The Snatcher looked deadly serious as he looked down on her, "What did the Snatchers there do to you?"

"Why do you want to know what he did to me?" Alison said quietly.

"So it was jus' one then?" The Snatcher regained his serious questioning.

"What? Why does it matter?"

"Because _I _want to know. Tell me."

"He, he hurt me." Alison looked away from the Snatcher in embarrassment, "He hurt me like you were going to there."

The Snatcher didn't say anything in reply and when Alison looked back he was still looking at her, "What are you going to do?" Alison muttered, she was in the mercy of this Snatcher now, whether she liked it or not. The Snatcher narrowed his eyes, he seemed to be weighing his options and then he asked an unsuspecting question, "How many men have you slept with?"

Alison blinked, surprised, "I-Oh..." And after a long pause "...one."

"An' that was 'im?"

"Yes." Alison said, still confused as to why he wanted to know.

"You're in _very _good condition, Swee'eart..." He suddenly grabbed her arm and took out his wand, he was going to apparate, with her. "Let me go!" Alison tugged with all her might at his grip without any result, "You know tha' won' work, you need to work on your manners where you're goin'."

"And _where _the _hell _is that?" Alison slapped his forearm again and again, she was so close to freedom.

"Kaiba's." The Snatcher added simply and he grabbed Alison's wrist and he twisted it backwards making her gasp in the pain of his grip, "In case you were wonderin'..." He pulled her in as close as he could, getting ready to apparate with Alison's arm still twisted as she winced, "...Kaiba's...is a whore house."


	29. The Receptionist

**(Enjoy this one, I know** **it took a ridiculous amount of time to write but I'm unimaginably busy. I apologize for the lateness but here it is**** xx)**

"Let GO of me!" Alison kicked at the Snatcher as they landed in where Alison could only guess was Diagon Alley. It was a different and changed place, no longer the bright and cheerful alley she knew from her childhood. It must have been late now because the sky was a dark navy and rain was falling softly in drizzle on the cobbled floor, "Stop that now, we don' wan' any trouble Swee'eart." The Snatcher pulled Alison tighter towards him and was practically dragging her along the side alleyway. "_Trouble! _Oh I'll give you _trouble _you blundering idiot!" Alison said in outrage and she elbowed the Snatcher in the ribs, hard. A _whore house,_ he was bringing her to a _whore house _and he expected her to go without a fight? The Snatcher pushed her elbow away and hoisted her up further so that her bare feet were no longer touching the ground.

"Put me _down!"_ Alison tried to demand as the Snatcher made a quick swerve to the right and knocked hard on a beaten looking wooden door, "Shut it Swee'eart, or I'll tell em you are no good so they'll put a lower price on you, one tha' _everyone_ can afford." He jammed Alison back down to the ground, "You're a nice girl, I don' wanna do tha'..."

Before Alison opened her mouth to answer him, the eye slot in the door slid open, revealing a dark pair of eyes and a deep voice, "What is your purpose here?"

"I've got someone 'ere I think Kaiba would be very interested in..." The Snatcher nodded towards Alison and and she watched as the dark eyes behind the door looked her up and down, from her wet hair falling down her shoulders to her barely clothed body. "Name?" The deep voice spoke to the Snatcher, "Ravenscroft, Davey Ravenscroft."

"And the girl?"

"Alison Rosewood."

The eye slot slammed shut.

"I said _shut it. _I'm serious." Davey snapped and he opened the door with his free hand and dragged Alison in with him. "No!" Alison screamed as she tried to wrap her bare foot around the hinge of the door but they were already inside, "Help! Somebody help me!" Alison screamed outside into to empty rain just before the door closed. "No!" Alison said in despair as Davey clamped her tighter. They were in a small wooden floored room and a short man was sitting behind a green marbled desk to their right. Whoever open the eyeslot to them had disappeared as there was nobody else in this what seemed to be a reception room. "Ravenscroft my man! It's been a while!" The man grinned up at them but Davey didn't return the grin.

An awkward second followed and the man nodded, "I see...well, lets get started then." He flicked his shorter than usual bent wand and a quill suspended into the air along with a large leather record book. "Name Alison Rosewood, age...?" The man look questioningly at Alison who glared at him. "We like to keep track of who's here and who's not...to make sure we don't lose anyone." The man continued to look at Alison expectantly, there was no way she was going to co-operate with the asshole.

The man sighed and look to Davey for help, "Her age?"

"I don't know." Davey replied and the man brought his wand on a small potions vile containing some clear liquid, the top flew off at a tap of his wand and before she knew it, the potion was flung at Alison. She tried to duck and close her mouth but it was too late, Davey had too tight a grip on her. Alison tried to spit it out but it was already in. "I said age?" The man asked again and Alison felt her mouth move even though she was trying to stop it. Veritaserum. "18." Alison said. The quill as scratching away behind the man.

"Blood status?"

"Half-blood."

"School house?"

"Slytherin."

"Oh thank god, we've got far too many Hufflepuff's here. And lastly, sexual history?"

"One man, but it was forced."

The man nodded as if to say 'Not bad.' "You'll be popular, most wizards don't like a used broomstick." The man winked at Alison and she felt like she was going to throw up. She took a step away from him and Davey clutched her even tighter. "Right, well let me fill you in then since you're new here." The man put on an air of importance and behind him the record book shut itself and whizzed out a door to the left of the receptionist's desk. "Next you'll go up to the girls and I'm sure they'll find you some_ suitable _attire, I know you are dressed for the part at the moment..." He looked her up and down with a grin and Alison clenched her teeth, "...but you _are_ soaking wet."

"Hmm what time is it now?" The man looked down at his acid green watch, "8pm, yes we have loads of time." He looked back up at Alison, "You're lucky you are here on the most popular night, Saturday. At 10pm we go through what I like to call an auction. We sell off all the girls for the night, or two nights or even a week...sometimes only an hour, so we'll need to get you groomed a bit but the girls will take care of that. How we sell them off is by having them walk on a sort off runway where you can show off all your _best parts_. That way the buyers bid on you and the highest bid wins. You go off with your buyer and you do _whatever they want you to._ I cannot state it more clearly because that part is very important, there is no saying no. Understood?"

Alison's face had changed from anger to pure terror, what had she gotten herself into? While he was speaking Alison hadn't noticed that she was holding on to Davey's hand tightly but as soon as she noticed she looked up at him. Their eyes met and his face was emotionless but he seemed to have loosened his grip a bit on her. But Alison looked away and let go of his hand quickly, he was the one who brought her here in the first place.

"Well I thank you very much Ravenscroft for bringing her here, I would stay if I were you as I'm sure the boss will reward you for such a fine that door..." The receptionist pointed to the door the record book had flown through and it opened as Davey pulled Alison in with him. "Rosewood up the stairs, Ravenscroft straight on." They heard him say as the door slammed shut behind them.

Alison tugged away from Davey's soft grip as he had no fear of her escaping now. "How could you!" Alison pushed away from him in fear and anger. "How could I what?" Davey raised an eyebrow. "How could you _bring _me here? How could you force me into this? How could you _be _so evil?" Alison said in outrage and Davey just smiled, _smiled!_

"Sweetheart-"

"_Don't _you _dare_ call me sweetheart."

"Alright, Sugartits-"

"_Don't."_ Alison was fuming now as Davey grinned at her. "_Alison _then, this is my job. I've only done what I'm supposed to do, you'e lucky you're good looking or you'd be stuck with all the scoundrels who can't afford the higher class and treat their whores like dogs."

Davey moved in closer to her, "If you were smart you would get your sweet ass up those stairs and make sure you were as prepared as possible for what's coming, because if you don't..." He leant down nose to nose with Alison, "I'll bid on you until I can afford it...and I can assure you, I'll _fuck _your _brains _out at my mercy. And do you know why? Because I'm one of those scoundrels, and I like to treat my whores like dogs."

Alison stood perplexed at Davey's now grinless face. Davey waited for a couple of seconds for his message to sink in and he gave her a quick peck on the check before walking straight on and saying, "Good luck Sugertits."

Alison must have stood there for a couple of minutes, weighing out her options before she walked slowly over to the wooden staircase, took hold of the banister, and walked up.


	30. The silver pieces

**(Wohoo Chapter 30, hope you enjoy and thank you for all the reviews! I have no idea how many times I rewrote this chapter, but I hope you like it :) xx)**

Alison walked slowly and numbly up the staircase in silence until she reached the top. There was a long hall way with doors lined up the whole way, on each wooden door there were names scratched in bright red sparks, seemingly by magic. Three girls names were imprinted on the first door, none of which Alison recognized. She turned to study the next door when something happened to her right, red sparks were flying from one of the closed doors along with a loud fizzing noise. Alison walked slowly over, her eyes narrowing. The floorboards underneath her bare feet creaked with each step as she came to the door where a new name had been etched burningly into the door along with two others that were already there, 'Alison Rosewood, Amber Cansel, Ruth Dooderidge.'

"Ruth Dooderidge." Alison muttered, staring at the name as it rung a bell in her head. Where had she heard that name before? Alison looked around her, she was in no rush to go in there, when she spotted something hanging between two of the doors opposite her. It was a gleaming silver plaque mounted on the wall and Alison looked in closer, examining it. 'To serve as a gateway between the non-wizarding world and Diagon Alley. The Leaky Cauldron. Founded 1500. Founder Daisy Dooderidge.'

Alison frowned in confusion at the plaque, why was-? Her hand was raised slowly up to her mouth in shock. They had turned one of Britain's most historic, loved and most friendly pubs and hostels into a whore house. What gives them the right to do this? What gives them the right to take over the wizarding world, maybe even the world itself? Who gave them the right to turn her life upside down, to take away her dignity and voice? Thoughts began racing through Alison's mind, curving over her twisted views. All this time she'd watched by and been stepped over by bigger figures. She'd lost herself, Cordelia was dead, she'd become involved with Snatchers and DeathEaters and now she was going to sell her body for blood money she wouldn't even see. Ruth Dooderidge was the land lords relative here, in the Leaky Cauldron. Alison knew her from school, a Gryffindor a few years ahead of her...and now she was being used here too.

Alison's fist was clenched at her side, anger boiling up inside her chest. She wouldn't let this happen, not to her anyway. Because right now, she'd rather die. Rather die than give in any more to the dark side of the wizarding world, that world that caused so much pain, so much fear, so much anger...

Alison picked the plaque up and in one swift and instinctive motion, threw it on the ground as it shattered in to tiny gleaming silver shards. Alison was breathing deeply and panicky, the anger taking her over and just before she threw the plaque, she could have sworn she saw a flash of green on it's reflection. But that was impossible, there was nothing green near her.

She let out a small scream, then a louder and longer one, realising how good it felt. Alison didn't care who heard her, she was done with caring, all she wanted was to let go of everything that had built up in her mellow mind. Her hands clutched her head as she felt her knees buckle as she fell to them. Why couldn't she be safe? Why couldn't she be out of here? She didn't _choose _this, she didn't _want-_

A hand clamped over Alison's mouth and her eyes widened as she tried to force it off. Another pair of hands grabbed her waist and she was dragged into the room behind her, the room with her name on it. The door slammed shut after her and Alison yanked the hand off her mouth and kicked the others, "Let go of me!" She stood up quickly to realise that the hands on her were the hands of a pair of women, Amber Cansel and Ruth Dooderidge.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Ruth shouted at Alison and it took her by surprise, but she retaliated quickly. "_What am I doing?_ What do you _think _I'm doing?"

"I honestly haven't a clue." Amber replied, looked just as irritated as Ruth, but cooler.

"TRYING TO GET US IN MORE FLIPPIN' TROUBLE MAYBE?" Ruth gave Alison's shoulder a shove into the door behind her. "Ruth, stop shouting." Amber tried to console her and Alison grabbed Ruth's wrist, "I have _every right _to scream and shout and do what ever the fuck I want, look at where I am." Ruth glared at Alison and Alison added, "And don't touch me."

"Don't touch you?" Ruth gave a heartless laugh, "You'd better get rid of that saying, they don't tolerate that here."

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Alison tried to advance on Ruth, who was proving to be an unexpected bitch, "I'll tell you what's wrong with me. You come up here screaming like a stupid little girl and you're going to get us all fucked!"

"Shut up! Both of you!" Amber stood between them as Ruth tried to claw at Alison. "You..." Amber looked at Alison, "I know you're very angry but you need to shut it, because if we're disturbing anyone, we're all in deep shit."

"And Ruth...Calm down, she didn't know, remember you're first night?" This seemed to stop Ruth as her mouth closed tight, her lips forming a thin line and she relaxed her arms. "Alison, it is Alison right? You need to put that on for tonight." Ruth pointed to a hanger beside her and Alison looked at it in disbelief, "I'm not wearing that."

It consisted of a black push up bra, matching panties and suspenders and heels. Now _that _was a whores outfit. "What do you _mean _you're not wearing it?" Ruth gave Alison a filthy look, "You _have _too or they'll make you go in nothing, I've seen it before."

"But look at it, it's-" Alison stopped and finally noticed what the other two were wearing, Ruth was wearing some sort of corset ensemble and Amber something similar to Alison's. "Do you not realise where you are? You have to wear it you fucking idiot, you're a whore." Ruth said sharply.

"I am _not _a whore!"

"You _are!"_

"I'm not and I wont ever be somebody's bitch, _ever."_

"Well you're going to say fuck that to you're idea's tonight, Rosewood."

"I'll say fuck that to your idea's."

"My idea's are right. You either wear that or wear nothing at all down there."

"I just won't go down there then, fuck this, I'm getting out of this shithole."

"You can't fucking get OUT!"

"_Shut up!" _Amber said loudly and the two bickering girls looked towards her, "Alison you can't get out. You're going down there for auction with nothing or that, but either way, you're going down. If you want to fight, by all means do, but at least with some clothes on for some dignity."

"Some _dignity?_ This..." Alison felt the barely there material of her outfit, "...is not _dignity."_

"It's more dignity than nothing." Ruth said and Alison looked to her, then back at the outfit, "Fine, but only because I've no option. I'm sill not going to be anybody's whore."

"They all say that." Amber muttered as Alison turned to change. Having it on made Alison feel sick, she felt like a whore as she looked like one and feelings from Scabior came rushing back to her, "_Good girl."_ His whisper still fresh in her ear as she shuddered, strapping her shoes on. Amber clipped Alison's hair back so that little pieces framed her face in a sexy, smouldering way and she applied a little make-up on Alison's face after a long argument but Amber insisted that if Alison's failed in her plan to escape, she would at least not land a scumbag as a buyer.

"9.30, come on." Amber pulled a determined Alison and a grumpy Ruth out the door and back into the hallway where Alison noticed the shards of silver where gone. "Where are we going?" Alison muttered, glancing around her for a way, any way out. "Through this door." They entered the door a the very end of the hallway and it shut behind them with a click. It was a stairway down, dimly lit by floating candles, reminding Alison of her days in Hogwarts where her only worries were that of chess club of who you fancied.

They were on the ground floor again and the air was steamier now they were not upstairs. Alison could hear music being played nearby, sexy lust worthy music. Amber stopped in front of Alison as they reached their destination, a large room with big red velvet curtains covering an exit, and Alison could only guess where. There were other girls there too, some standing cold faced and emotionless, some failing to hide tears and others chatting away like a normal day. "This is it?" Alison said panicky, Ruth was right, there was no way out. A man dressed in black met them as they came in the door, Alison recognized his eyes as those who opened the eye slot to Davey. "Nearly late Cansel, Dooderidge, Rosewood."

"Nearly late is not late Sir." Amber replied with a short smile but she failed to hide her fear in her voice. Alison had a feeling the girls didn't like this man. Alison backed away from him and leant, face forward, against the wall. The wall was cold and it felt good against her fevering forehead, she took a deep breathe, relaxing. "Hello Sweetie." A cold hand slipped onto her stomach as somebody leant against her body from behind, kissing her neck. "Get _off _me!" Alison pushed away Davy's arm and she turned around and slapped him across the face. "_Feisty_, these girls been teaching you a few tricks?" Davey pulled her into him with full grip. "How can you even _speak _to me after what you've done to me? What do you think you're doing?"

"Well...Kaiba is very happy I brought you here so I go some backstage passes and I get a free pass with any one of the whores, so tell me _Alison..." _Davey leant in closer, "...how do you feel about that?"

"_Never."_ Alison tried to pull away, sickened. "Alison Rosewood, You're on." The man from the eye slot said and Alison looked at him in shock, "What?"

"I'll see you out there Sweetheart." Davey moved in to do something Alison didn't know but she pulled away with brutal force, releasing his grip. She tried to make a run for it, she couldn't do this, she wouldn't-

A spell knocked her to her feet and she bashed her head of the stone floor, feeling the heavy flow of warm blood run down the side of her face. She was pulled to her feet by the man from the eye slot and Alison started kicking and tugging, shouting, when he pushed her outside the curtain, forcing her to walk along the runway. They were in the middle of a large room where the red curtains seemed to be suspended in mid air on the runway, obviously some magic. There were tables around the room lined with men and women's faces, some of which Alison couldn't make out. The room was lit by floating red lamps and Alison spotted a provocatively dressed woman serve drink, this was just like a high class muggle stripper house, except much, much worse.

The man pushed Alison half way down the runway with force, and she pushed him away from her. He registered this as a signal to leave and he closed the curtains behind him, leaving Alison alone, standing on the runway, blood from her forehead now gushing down the side of her face and neck, dripping onto her pushed up chest. There was no way she was going to be innocent or timid to these people.

It was time to let people know what side she was on, after all, she had nothing to lose.


	31. The buyers

**(Enjoy :) xx)**

Alison walked slowly and angrily down the runway, her fists clenched and her jaw tightening. Her head still ringing from the fall but the pain being numbed by a mixture of anger and fear. The faces around her consisted of many different types. The ones of disgust at the blood and her menacing glare, the ones of curiousness and unsure...and the ones of intrigue and bloodlust. A galleon landed at Alison's feet and she looked down at it, then back up, trying to scan out who had thrown it. The eyes of the men below her all looked back at her with expecting eyes, sitting relaxed in their chairs with their drinks at cigarette's, puffing out smoke. One of the men nodded to her and just before she was about to give him the filthiest look she could conjure, she stopped.

Alison recognised the man who was giving her a very dark looking smile, his robes were familiar with their dark swirling detail, what he was drinking had to be elf made wine, the _finest._

_"If I came across a girl..." Alison looked up at him and she could feel his hand stroking the material on her waist, "...as lovely as you..." He looked down at her, his mouth curving into a smile "...in the forest alone at night..."_

_Rowle._

Alison's lips parted slightly and her eyes widened. He was one of the deatheater's in Malfoy Manor. Rowle smirked as he noticed he reaction and knew she recognized him, and then he raised his glass to her. Alison's face lingered of confusion, what was he doing, _congratulating her?_ Egging her on? Intimidating her?

Alison's thoughts were interrupted by something poking her in the back, she went to turn in surprise when it poked her harder and a voice whispered in her ear, "You're slowing down the process, get on with it."

Get on with what? Did they want a dance, maybe a little strip tease, some sexy moves? Well _fuck that._ Alison went to grab the wand when whoever was behind her jabbed it harder into her back and clutched her wrist, twisting it. Alison cried out in pain as he punished her for misbehaving, "If you won't, we'll have to make you."

Suddenly, Alison felt the warming sensation fill her body, she was at ease and relaxed. No bothers, no problems, she walked forward as she felt she should, the imperious curse told her to. This felt so good, to be away from reality, away from what was happening..._but why? _Alison snapped back, half way through her sexy walk and she staggered a bit, then fell back into the curse, her head too weak for what was right.

She could see the people now below her, finally enjoying the show and she dropped down low, the stood up slowly, flicking her hair back. Men bidding on her bloody body, not waiting to be able to break her more.

The curse lifted and Alison breathed in slowly and hurtfully, her hard shell cracked slightly. She stepped off the runway as she heard another girl walk onto it, Alison didn't bother to turn around and see who it was, it would make her feel sick. Remorse and regret flooded her body, how could she give in so easily? How could she be portrayed as such with what seemed to be a little fight? To all these men she must look so weak, so vulnerable...maybe that's what Scabior saw in her.

_Scabior._

What if Scabior was here, right now? Alison glanced around her quickly, not spotting him to her relief. She walked as quickly as she could without running to a door at the end of the room, ignoring her surroundings, blocking them out. She had to get somewhere along, to cry or to scream. A bathroom. Alison opened the door to a hallway with one of the doors there leading to a bathroom. There was a couple outside it, kissing furiously, but you could see the girls eyes frowning in concentration...Alison probably wasn't the only one blocking things out.

She slammed the door behind her, breathing deeply and quickly as she tried not to throw up. She pressed her hands against the sink and stared at her reflection in the mirror. The young woman staring back at her looked beautiful. But it was the beautiful that Alison had always tried to stray away from, the beauty that Alison had known to be reflected only as a sex object, with no brains and no views. A sex object and that was it.

That's what she was, a toy to be played with and discarded. Alison shook her head to refrain her from banging it off the wall. '_PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER.' _Alison thought, where is that girl from St. Mungo's? That half-blood Slytherin? The potions expert? Where was _Alison Rosewood?_

This calmed her down, she seemed to be losing herself in this world, forgetting who she was before this. Alison pushed the bathroom door open slowly, trying to appear as composed as possible, trying to glue her shell back together. She stepped into the main room, walking along the inside of the wall as to not draw attention to herself. The show seemed to be over and people seemed to be leaving. Alison spotted Ruth, with a man's arm around her waist, a gesture which she didn't return.

'Alison Rosewood."

Alison bumped into somebody as she studied Ruth and she took a step back, taking another one back when she realised who it was. "Rowle." Alison said breathlessly, trying to keep a steady balance.

"It's been a while, _Alison._ I can still call you Alison?" Rowle smirked darkly as he stepped in closer, "Tergeo." He pointed his wand at Alison and took away all the dry blood hanging off her. "Got into a bit of trouble?"

"Thank you, I-Yes, a bit." Alison replied.

"So tell me Alison..." Alison didn't like the way he said her name, as if toying with it in his mouth. "How did you end up of all places here? Quite unlucky."

"Snatched..eh..again." Alison stumbled, trying not to rush her words. "Snatched again?" This seemed to interest Rowle as he narrowed his eyes, "You seem to have a lot of desiring men out there..."

Alison opened her mouth to reply when someone appeared behind Rowle, Bellatrix Lestrange. "Including _you Rowle." _She grinned maliciously and she flicked his head, irritating Rowle, "That was not what I was implying Bella."

"Oh I'm sure it wasn't." Bellatrix rolled her eyes then fixated them on Alison, her eyes lighting up. "Rosewood, I did wonder what happened to you that day at the Ministry, Narcissa was quite irritated." She bared her teeth at Alison and when she didn't reply, Bella advanced on her. She snuck up behind her and placed both her hands on Alison's shoulders, standing taller than her. "You were truly missed amongst the men though."

"I-I was?" Alison could feel Bellatrix's long nails grooving along her bare skin, sending shivers up her neck. "Of course." Rowle said, studying her, "You're such a _nice young woman."_

Bellatrix rested her jaw on Alison's shoulder, "Ah they missed you for _much _more than that...you see all the men just love to hurt pretty little girls."

"Bella don't scare her, she's probably terrified enough already." Rowle's expression contradicted his speech, you could see the spark in his eyes. "Terrified!" Bellatrix cackled loudly then put her mouth by Alison's ear with a contrasting whisper, "I'd say more _petrified."_

That's exactly how Alison felt, there was one thing scarier than snatchers...deatheaters.

"I-I need to go find my buyer..." Alison realised she'd rather find her buyer than stay here.

"Go find your buyer?" Bellatrix could not seem to contain her delight, "Rosewood, you're looking right at _them."_

**All belongs to J.K Rowling, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, but don't worry this is not the end of Scabior, he will be back ;) as always please R&R xx**_  
><em>

**Also, does anybody know any good Harry Potter dark sexy fanfics out there? I'd love to read some? xx **


	32. The goodbye to the whore house

**(Hope you like it :) xx)**

Alison looked into Bellatrix's eyes breathlessly, "What?"

"Don't worry Miss Rosewood..." Rowle interrupted before Bellatrix could reply, "...us men would _never_ do anything to hurt you."

Alison looked at him, unsure of what to say or do. Part of her wanted to believe him and his charming smile and to count herself lucky. Also, she was a Slytherin, they had to have some respect for her, right? "Us men...?" Alison asked, Rowle was defending more than just himself. "Dolohov and Yaxley were asking for you too, Rosewood." Bellatrix replied, all her joking disappearing.

Alison's eyes widened and Rowle narrowed his at Bellatrix, as if irritated at what she had just said. "We would never hurt you, _Alison, _you are just a young woman we feel that we can help. Don't you see?"

Bellatrix leaned in towards Alison, a hiss in her voice which was no more than a whisper, "Such _lies."_

"Lestrange. Don't _scare _the girl." Rowle said in a dangerous and warning tone.

"Then don't _lie _to her." Bellatrix was testing Rowle.

"I am n-" Rowle started before Alison was the one to interrupt them, "I'm going to get a drink, b-before we leave...is that ok...?"

Bellatrix and Rowle turned to her in surprise, "Of course." Rowle answered and Alison turned on the spot and headed towards the bar. There wasn't much people left in the large, dark room any more and Alison was glad to get away from the Deatheater's...for now. Alison made it to the bar and then realised she had no money. Alison sighed in desperation and the bar man asked what would she like and she shook her head, "It's fine, nothing."

Alison walked to sit down on one of the empty tables when she saw something that made her stop dead on her tracks. Somebody she recognised, Annabella. It was unmistakably her, with her blonde hair and tall frame, now wearing a tight black dress. She had her arms around a man and one was up the back of his shirt, the other on his face, stroking it. She was kissing his neck flirtatiously with the occasional bite. Yep, it was defiantly Annabella. Then the man turned around, a smirk on his face as he looked down at Annabella, running his hands down her body.

It was Scabior.

The same ruggedly handsome face, his dark hair framing his face, the same tall, muscular build. Alison's heart nearly jumped out of her chest, if he was here, then he must know she was here too, he must have seen her on the runway. But, by the looks of it, he had booked Annabella.

Then something happened that Alison had feared the most, Annabella looked up. Just the tiniest glance up around the room but she had notices Alison, standing there alone and in shock. Annabella looked at her in surprise, seemingly asking herself what Alison was here. Then it was too late, Scabior had noticed Annabella's halt in seducing him and he looked to where she was looking, right at Alison. She couldn't hide. He was looking right at her, their eyes were locked together and de-ja vu hit her at the power of his blue, kohl lined eyes.

She must look so weak to him, dressed in the most provocative clothes just a day after escaping from him, her hair and make-up done up in a way he had never seen her before and he had just watched her succumb to the imperious curse to seduce other men. She must look so feeble and vulnerable.

Alison couldn't look away for his un-readable face, she was frozen until somebody bumped into her, spilling a drink down her front.

She broke the stare as she looked down at her where one of the barely clothed waitresses were after spilling a tray on her. The coldness brought her back to her senses.

"I'm so sorry, Oh no! I'm really sorry!" The waitress was shaking as she tried to pick up the pieces of broken glass at Alison's feet, "It's fine, really, it's okay." Alison leant down beside her to help her shaking hands, she was actually glad that somebody had broken that tension filled look. "Here, let me help you."

"It's all over you! Oh I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine! Really!" Alison said with a smile, the girl was terrified and she couldn't understand why, it wasn't as if Alison was going to get angry at her. "Just relax, we'll get this cleaned up in no time, all-" Alison had just helped the girl up when something knocked her down again, something very rough. A man had pushed her roughly to the ground and Alison looked in shock to her right, a man was standing there, looking very angry indeed. "I ask you to get me a drink and you spill it over some whore? What's wrong with you?"

The girl on the ground was shaking her head and trying to back away from him, terror written all over her face. "I paid for that drink you stupid bitch, and you go and fuck it all up!"

"What are you doing!" Alison pulled at his shoulder, drawing his attention away from the waitress and to Alison, "Can't you see you're upsetting her?"

"Upsetting her? _Upsetting her?" _The man laughed, "Do I look like I care if I'm _upsetting her, _Sweetie?"

"Don't call me sweetie." Alison answered in disgust and the man suddenly grabbed her jaw, pushing her cheeks in with his grip, "I'll call you whatever I want, you worthless whore."

"All you're good for, you and her both, is just a place for me to put my dick...n't that right?"

Alison couldn't speak, but tears were running down her cheeks from the sheer force of his grip on her face, "So what d'you say hm? Nice little body on you, _Sweetie? _Maybe a_ couple of places_ I can put my dick?"

Alison glanced over at Scabior, she had expected him to help her, to save her. But instead, he pushed Annabella against the wall and started kissing her passionately, he was ignoring her, even in peril. Alison looked back towards the man in front of her in horror, Scabior was going to leave her be when for once, she needed him badly. What did this mean? Why was he doing this? Did it mean he no longer liked her, let alone loved her...

"Don't..." Alison managed to say though his hands and he loosened them slightly, "Don't what, Sweetie? Don't stop? Well okay then..."

"Scabior!" Alison shouted out before the man in front of her could stop her and Scabior looked over just as the man grabbed her jaw again and she felt him run his hand down her underwear. She watched Scabior look at her, pleading with her eyes, begging for him to help her...then her turned away from Alison, and started kissing Annabella again.

Alison let out a muffled cry, why was he doing this to her, how could he let this happen? The man's hand was in her underwear now and Alison was crying now, she was not in a place where people found things like this unnatural.

Then suddenly, a bang and the man fell to the ground unconscious, the waitress had hit him over the head with the metal tray in her shaking hands. "T-thank you!" Alison said in shock and the waitress nodded, she was going to pay for that when he woke up. Alison nodded back to the waitress and she made her way back around to Bellatrix and Rowle, trying to wipe tears off her face. Maybe that was preparation for what was coming in Malfoy Manor. Bellatrix had made it all too clear of that.

"Did you get that drink?" Rowle asked, raising an eyebrow as she approached them with a nod. "Good girl..." Bellatrix tapped her wand and a thin metal rope tied Alison's hand behind her back, she rested her head on Alison's shoulder, whispering in her ear, "...you're going to need it."

**(Hope you enjoyed that one, I know I enjoyed writing it. I really do have an awful mind. The next one won't be up for a while I don't think because my state examinations start on Wednesday! As always, it belongs to J.K. Rowling and please read and REVIEW! xx)**


	33. Hi again! :

Hello again everyone :-)

For some reason everyone can't find the website and I'm really sorry for that inconvenience. I honestly don't know why it's not working but another way to find the new site I'm using is by simply googling yourfanfiction.

It's one of the first options and you'll know which one it is by it's blue background and a picture of a pen and pencil too. I'm sorry again for all that and I hope you can find it this time.

Thank you very much and I'll be uploading as soon as possible :-) xx


	34. The manor again

**(Guys don't worry about finding the other website just yet (it's just for when or if this story gets deleted here, which will probably happen soon :-( xx enjoy anyway! I'll post this chapter on the other one too xx Exams went well :-) )**

Scabior saw Joshua glance over at him and Annabella after they walked into the camp. He gave Annabella a short wave before disappearing into his tent. Annabella waved back to him with a tiny smiled which quickly evaporated as soon as Joshua left. She seemed tense, walking a little further away from Scabior, distant. Things were never awkward with Annabella, she was the kind of person that seemed to get used to doing what she did and tried to make the best out of every situation. Especially not with Scabior, whom she had known for a long time, but as they walked to he campfire she kept biting her lip, glancing at Scabior.

Scabior sat down, pulling Annabella down beside him, "Drink?" He flicked his wand and two glasses of Firewhiskey appeared in front of them and not waiting for Annabella's answer, he handed one to her. "No zank you..." Annabella shook her head and Scabior shrugged, taking a sip of his. "Alrigh.." He smirked at her, placing his hand on the back of her neck, stroking it. Annabella edged away quickly with a jerk, leaving Scabior surprised, _he had payed for her, why was she not responding the way she should? _"What are you doin'?" He asked, narrowing his eyes at her.

Annabella looked at him, biting her lower lip in nervousness, "Scabior...can-can I...ask you somezing?"

He took another sip of his drink, slowly, his eyes still on her, "Go on."

Annabella looked away quickly then back to Scabior, unsure of how to phrase it and afraid of what the response might be, "You know back at ze Kaiba's, at ze 'ouse?"

Scabior nodded, unsure of what she was getting at.

"Vell, I mean...it's just, Aleysun..." Annabella stumbled with words, afraid of saying the wrong thing.

Scabior seemed to become more alert at Alison's name, narrowing his blue kohl lined eyes more at Annabella, "What about her?"

"No, no, it is just...I don't know if...well you..." Annabella shook her head at Scabior, suddenly aware that she might be crossing the line with him.

"Just ask me the question Annabella." Scabior said firmly and Annabella went quiet, taking a breath. "Vy did you leave 'er?"

"Why did I leave 'er there?" Scabior raised an eyebrow at Annabella, "Why would I take 'er?"

Annabella widened her eyes in surprise, "She vas in danger, ze man..'e vas 'urting 'er!"

"She left me Annabella, you think I'm gonna go save 'er just after she runs off?" Scabior replied, "Tha's what she gets."

Annabella looked even more shocked at this, "Does it not bother you zat, right now she iz probably vit some ozer man?"

"_Why,_ does it bother you so much eh?" Scabior asked, a hint of irritation in his voice.

Annabella sounded no longer scared but more so irritated too, "_Because, _I liked zat girl, I do not like to see her in Kaiba's! I find myself surprised to say zat she is probably better off 'ere vith you zan there!"

"I didn't put 'er there, she landed _'erself_ there." Scabior shrugged, seemingly unaffected by Annabella's or Alison's feelings. "And..." He added before taking a cigarette out of his pocket and lighting it with his wand, "...if I did take 'er back after she'd just ran away, she would _not _be better off in a 'ore 'ouse than with me."

"But-" Annabella started.

"Annabella-"

"-she vas all-"

"_Annabella." _Scabior cut Annabella short again, more irritated than ever, "I didn' pay for you to talk to me."

Annabella opened and closed her mouth again, surprised at Scabior's harshness.

"Go into the ten't." He nodded behind them and Annabella rose, tugging away from him and walked into his tent, "Vell? Are you coming?"

* * *

><p>Alison stumbled slightly in her heels as they landed on the lane of Malfoy Manor. It was very dark now and the sky was cloudy, looming over the huge gothic manor. "Move on Rosewood." Bellatrix pushed Alison in front of her and they started walking, "Why did you tie my hands behind my back?" Alison glanced back at Bellatrix, ignoring Rowle's gaze to her right.<p>

"We don't want you running off anywhere, trying to escape." Bellatrix said in an obvious tone.

"_Why..." _Alison stopped in her tracks, "...would I try and escape? Didn't you say I was 'just somebody you wanted to help'?"

"Well I've already told you that's not true." Bellatrix shrugged, trying to push Alison on again but Alison stood still. She was really starting to wonder now, she had to have been too naive to think Deatheaters were bringing her to Malfoy Manor just to be nice.

"Then why did you book me?"

"You ask to many questions!" Bellatrix pushed her forward again but Alison just looked towards Rowle, "Why did you book me?"

Rowle tilted his head to the side, "I think you already know the answer to that question."

Alison parted her lips slightly, trying to figure this out when Bellatrix interrupted her, "Such a stupid girl, you get booked from a whore house and you ask what for?"

"But didn't you say..." Alison kept her eyes on Rowle, "...that you just wanted to help me?"

"_I _do want to help you Alison, but it's not my money that bought you tonight." Rowle replied.

"_Liar." _Bellatrix hissed, "You don't want to help her, you're just annoyed you didn't buy her _first."_

Rowle didn't answer but just glared at Bellatrix.

"But then who-" Alison narrowed her eyes then looked back at Bellatrix, "_You!"_ What if Bellatrix had booked her, and not Rowle...that was so much worse!

"Not _me!" _Bellatrix looked outraged, "I wouldn't book a filthy half-blooded whore like you!"

"Then who did?" Alison said a little too loudly and Bellatrix pushed her into a walk towards the Manor, "Don't raise you voice at me, scum."

Bellatrix and Rowle saluted and they pushed through the swirling mist gates alongside Alison. "Who did?" Alison repeated and it was Rowle who answered, regret and a hint of jealousy in his voice, "Dolohov."

"Dolohov?" Alison repeated, placing a face on the name...then remembering. He was the one who had greeted her on her first visit to Malfoy Manor. Tall. Dark hair. Stubble. Scary.

"Antonin Dolohov..." Bellatrix smirked, "...he got word that you were going to be there by a friend of his, Ravenscroft, and he asked Rowle to book you for him. I came for the fun." She let out a sickening cackle as they came to the door and it opened on it's own.

Alison halted at the doorway, biting her lip. She was going to have to _sleep _with a DeathEater, what if he tortured her? What if he tried to hurt her? He was a _DeathEater._ "I-I c-"

Bellatrix interrupted her, "Get in _Rosewood."_And she pushed Alison in to the stone hallway.

"No, Lestrange, _Bellatrix..."_ But it was no use, how could Bellatrix Lestrange help her? Alison turned to Rowle, but he had stepped in front of her and was well away from her as he walked through a large door. "Stay here." Bellatrix hissed and she followed him in and the front door closed itself behind Alison, leaving her alone in the familiar hallway.

A moment passed until somebody opened the door and Dolohov himself interrupted Alison's search for an exit. Alison felt herself blush as he processed her image, his eyes lingering on her body. "Alison..." Dolohov spoke in a deep voice and Alison shivered at the way he said her name. He looked the same, his dark hair and hauntingly tall frame and his black robes. Alison didn't reply, unsure of what to say, she was his _whore..._what the heck is she supposed to say to him. He took a step towards her and Alison took a step backwards, keeping her eyes on him. Dolohov smirked, tilting his head, "I hope you're not _scared...?"_

His hand moved and Alison took another step back, hitting the wall. His smirk grew as he was only pointing towards the door, "Would you like to come in?"

Alison shook her head quickly, there was no way she was going in there dressed like she was, with Deatheaters...and maybe The Dark Lord himself.

"No?" Dolohov raised his eyebrows, then nodded to the stairs, his voice suddenly more forceful, "Then go upstairs, third room on the left and get ready."

Alison blinked at his attitude, surprised although she didn't know why. She was his whore, not his girlfriend...Dolohov would treat her like any other man would in his situation, like something to be done.

He looked at her expectantly but Alison couldn't move, her hands trembling...how could she end up like this? Dolohov was just looking at her with a smirk, probably planning what to do with her. A tear fell down her cheek and she wiped it quickly away with a shaking hand, unwilling to let Dolohov know she was weak. She stepped onto the stairs slowly, then broke into a run as she felt more tears fall down her cheeks. Reaching the landing in no time she opened the third room on the left.

It was lavishly decorated just like the rest of the mansion and was painted a deep green. _Typical Slytherin. _The bed was a dark wood with intricate panelling and opulent covers. Alison immediately turned to the en-suite, kicking off her shoes and trying to furiously wipe the tears from her streaming face. She looked fine, just terrified, there had to be a-

The bedroom door opened and Alison turned and closed the bathroom door locking it. She could hear him moving around, the shuffle of clothing and the close of a drawer. She backed up against the tiled wall, breathing deeply, staring at the key in the handle when the handle shook as somebody tried to open it. "Open the door Rosewood." Dolohov spoke loudly.

Alison shook her head even though he couldn't see her, "No."

"_Fine." _Dolohov sounded irritated, "Alohomora."

"Crap." Alison sank into the wall as the door swung open revealing Dolohov looking mad, wand held up smugly. He made a mock sad face at her, "Aww, is the little baby Rosewood sad? She gonna cry again like a little girl?"

He held his hands up to his eyes, mimicking a crying baby when Alison felt a wave of anger, she did_ not_ like being made fun of.

"Fuck you Dolohov, you little pussy shit." She spat, surprised by her own boldness.

Dolohov's face contorted into an ugly snare, "How _dare _you..!" He grabbed the hair of Alison's head and used it to drag her kicking and screaming out of the bathroom. She snatched one of her discarded heels from the floor and threw it at Dolohov's head and he let go of her with a shout to Alisons surprise.

He hunched over, his face now etched with pain and Alison suddenly realised why as she scrambled away. The pain wasn't coming from the source of blood now trickling down his head from the sharp heel, but from his tattoo, his _dark mark_...which was now _moving._ "Fuck!" Dolohov shouted, then glared at Alison, "Why _now, _of all times!"

Before Alison had time to comprehend the situation, Dolohov pressed down on the mark and he apparated in a wisp of thin black smoke. Alison sat looking at the empty spot where the deatheater had just stood with her mouth open for a while, not believing her luck...did this mean he wasn't coming back tonight? She knew the dark mark was a way for Voldemort to call his followers...so maybe Dolohov had something other to do than her? Maybe she'd dodged the bullet? For now.

**(Well! Alison's back! More than five weeks, way too long I know. I was in Sicily for two weeks and then the West for three weeks but I'm back now and don't worry...I miss Scabior too much in this story so Alison will be back with him soon ;-) xx)**


	35. Home sweet home

(Well hello, I've been gone way to long I know...but I'm back! I realised I just want Scabior back so what happened is nothing happened to Alison cause the death eaters had to meet up and turns out her next client is Scabior who bought her back for good. Enjoy!)

Get off me!" Alison screamed as Scabior pulled her roughly behind him, "Don't you dare touch me!" The familiar camp was empty from what she could see as the entered, pushing though branches.

"Don' I dare touch you?" Scabior pushed Alison aggressively onto the ground, "Whores aren' allowed to say that now...silly girl."

"I'm not a whore you filthy man!" Alison tried to get up when Scabior kicked her down again with a flick of his boot. "Oh really?!" Scabior said in an all too sarcastic tone, "Cause last time I saw you, you were bein' rightly sold off to a man for sex in exchange for galleons..." He nodded to Alison's attire, "...and judgin' by your lovely choice o' black lingerie...well..." He trailed off.

"You pig." Alison spat, trying to cover herself up, "You absolute pig...you know very well I didn't want this, you even had the chance to save me..a-and you just turned away-"

"Save you!" Scabior laughed, "Sweet'eart you're the one who left me, so I left you." "That is totally different! I'm being held against me will here! Of course I was going to leave!" Alison shook her head in disbelief. Scabior looked at her for a moment, his eyebrows furrowed as if trying to decide her fate. Alison looked away, refusing to look him in the eye.

There was no way she would ever forgive him for turning on her like that! Yeah...I mean, she hated him to bits, he was a snatcher for Merlin's sake but she thought he'd at least have stopped that...creep. But instead he ignored her and continued to kiss his beloved whore, leaving her in peril, not knowing what was going to happen.

"Did you fuck him?" Alison turned around in surprise, "What?!" "Well, aren' you gon' tell me eh?" Scabior questioned her, "Alison Rosewood, the most frigid girl of 'er age given a job to fuck? How'd it go?" Alison glared at him, then turned away. What an absolute arsehole.

'Did you like it?" Scabior was talking but she wouldn't look at him. "Did it feel good? Did 'e make you wet?" Alison spun her head around, "What are you doing Scabior?"

"Oh come on Beau'iful, tell me all about' it." He was down on the ground now over her, his knees on either side, advancing. "You want to have a conversation on how the night went?" Alison snapped, "Well then how did yours go? Good time with Annabella yeah?"

Scabior's mouth tilted to a smile, "Ohh, cheeky Beau'iful... I'd watch your mouth if I were you or I'll tell you all about my nigh', maybe we can even reinac' it..?"

"Ugh." Alison slapped his hand that was reaching to stroke her cheek. "No?" Scabior raised an eye brow, "Then tell me. Was it like me an' you? Did 'e 'ave to force"

"Stop." Alison made a move backwards but Scabior grabbed her wrist' "Or maybe you used your hand?"

Alison made a disgusted look and Scabior leaned his head in slowly to her left ear, she could feel strands of his hair on her cheek, the lingering smell of firewood, Or did you use your mouth...?"

"No!" Alison looked shocked and she jerked her head away.

"No to what?" Scabior raised an eyebrow. "No...no to everything'" Alison said quietly. Scabior looked confused' "What-?"

"He had to leave before...before anything." Alison looked into Scabiors eyes and then away quickly again, he was staring right at her. "I'm sorry to disappoint you but he had to leave before he could do anything with me, business or something, it was a waste of his galleons."

Alison tried to shuffle backwards again but Scabior stopped her, this time pinning her sides with his knees, making Alison very aware she was only in underwear.

"You tellin me you got away with nothin?" Scabior said darkly, "Nothin?" He frowned, "Lucky."

"I'm ever so sorry to disappoint you." Alison said sarcastically.

"Well I am a bit disappoin'ed, would've taught you a lesson eh?"

"A lesson for doing what exactly?" Alison snapped irritably, she hadn't done a thing wrong.

"Leavin'!" Scabior announced as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Alison was about to say something when she stopped, thinking of something else, "Wasn't being caught being taught the lesson then? Why didn't you take me back when you saw me in the brothel, when I was being..."

She trailed off when she saw a smirk sneak up on Scabiors mouth, "'Cause you bein' 'urt by another man is worse in'it?"

"Being hurt by any man is horrible Scabior-"

"Yeah bu' you'd much rather get 'urt by me."

"No!" Alison looked outraged, "I most definitely would not!" She glared at Scabior who was looking at her in an almost seductive way, "As much as you may wish it, I do not fancy you or something Scabior and I most certainly do not want you to hurt me or whatever the hell is in your mind!"

Alison attempted to stand up and storm off but of course this wasn't possible considering Scabior was on top of her, "I've got a lot o' things on my mind to do wif you Beau'iful-."

He pulled her other wrist up and behind her head, forcing her fully onto the ground, "Scabior!" Alison could barely move with his full and sudden weight on top of her, "Let me go!" A hint of panic in her voice.

"I cou'd 'urt you very...very badly..." He was down by her ear again, whispering softly with his deep accented voice, "...D'you still remember our first nigh'?" Alison would have slapped him right there but all she could do was jerk slightly to the right, "Don't..."

"Hmm? Don' bring back the memories o' you, screamin' n pleasure?"

"Stop Scabior, please!" Alison pleaded, not only was he upsetting her, but scaring her too.

"You're righ', that's jus' what you said..." She felt his grin on her cheek as he toyed with her, "...As I took you onto that table-"

"Stop!" Alison shouted, unaware of the streaming down her face, she struggled with all her might under his grip but he remained steady, now looking down at her. "Please let me go, just get off me..."

"Hmm, well you didn' leh me finish." Scabior still had a smirk on his face and Alison looked away, down to the dirt of the forest floor, silent and trying to hide the shaking. "I can 'urt you like I done before..." He leant his head to where Alison was looking, "...or you can do somethin' for me." Alisons face flickered in a second of confusion but she couldn't bear to ask what.

"My plan was to take you back 'ere an' punish you for runnin' off."

Alison shuffled underneath him, trying to get away, dreading what was coming. Alison felt the tip of his wand touch her face, pushing at her cheek so she was forced to look into his eyes, "I was gonna fuck you very 'ard..." His wand slid down her neck and he winked at her mischievously, "...but that would be too easy. I mean look a' us now! You're such a tiny l'il girly..." Scabior smirked, "So what if, instead of me soon' somethin' for you, you do somethin' for me?"

"What?" Alison was truly confused, what the heck was he on to?

Scabior tutted, "So innocent... It'll be much 'arder for you."

"What will?" Alison stared up at Scabior's kohl lined eyes, his body heavy on hers and he bent down so his nose was nearly touching hers, "I wan' you to suck my dick."

"W-what?" Alison was shocked now, "No Scabior, no way..."

"That's the easy choice Beau'iful. Either that or..." Scabior trailed off, thinking, "Alison..."

Alison reacted to the sound of her name coming from Scabior's lips, "What?"

"When I took your virgini'y-"

"Scabior-" Alison started.

"I wen' easy on you." He ignored her.

"What?" Alison shook her head, "No you didn't!"

"I did." Scabior pushed a piece of her hair out of her face, "I didn' know you too well but I liked you, I didn' think you deserved it fully."

"But-"

"This time.." Scabior ignored her again, "...I won't go soft on you. I won' be nice, I'll rip you apar' Beau'iful, and I'm sure you already know...theres more than one place I can put my dick."

Alison recognised the quote and she jerked her face away from Scabior's, "Don't touch me!"

Scabior pulled Alison's face back with a rough hand, "I won' 'ave to if you do it for me."

"How do I know you won't do it anyway?" Alison tried to pull Scabior's hand away with her now free one.

"I won', trust me. I won'. I'm serious."

Alison couldn't help but see the sincerity in Scabior's eyes and she took a deep breath, looking away, avoiding his gaze, "Okay."

"Good girl." Scabior muttered and he stood up off her, pulling Alison up off the ground. "Go get changed in the spare tent, there's clothes there. I'll be in my tent, the rest o the snatchers are off in town. Come in whenever."

Alison didn't reply, surprised Scabior didn't make her get down on her knees there and then. He watched her walk into the tent from behind, strands of her hair falling down her nearly bare back.

(Hope you enjoyed, hopefully more to come xx)


	36. The freedom?

Alison opened the bag, taking the clothes out. It baffled her still how he got his hands on these clothes, but she tried not to think about it. Blue bra this time, with a with plaid pattern and matching panties. She ripped the black lingerie off with relief, throwing it under the bunk bed in the room and she got dressed quickly into jeans and a pale pink top.

Taking her time, she was in no rush, she stepped into the bathroom washing her face thoroughly, ridding it of gunk. She let her hair down and brushed it through with her fingers, it fell in light waves from the up do. There in the mirror was the Alison Rosewood she knew.

Maybe she could just not go into the tent, maybe he'd let her off? Alison shook her head, hardly. This was going to be horrible, what if she did something wrong? "Don't think like that." Alison muttered. If she did do something wrong then that's even better, he was forcing her to do it.

Would she be better taking the other route? It would be unbearable physically... but this way was mentally unbearable. She shouldn't have to do either way! Alison frowned at herself in the mirror, it hardly mattered to Scabior though. Maybe she should boycott the idea...no, it wouldn't work...he'd find a way. It was getting dark outside, there was no choice. Just do it, get it over with. It'd be quick. Quick. Alison nodded, pushing her hair off her face, girls do this all the time! But not to someone who raped them before...stop! Damn it, just do it! Alison inhaled deeply, it'll be fine.

"Hello...?" Alison attempted a knock on the soft tent. No answer. She sighed, stepping through. The tent was empty, "Scabior?" She said loudly, glancing outside again. Where was he, maybe he got bored waiting for her. Probably off in the woods, he'd be back soon.

Alison walked slowly further into the tent. The same as ever...his bed...her bed...bathroom...table. Alison stared at the table, her lips pursed. She stepped closer to it, her eyes narrowing at the memory. Alison traced her finger across the edge-

"Ello Beau'iful."

Alison turned swiftly, banging right into Scabior and she backed away, bashing off the table behind her. "Hi." She breathed, looking up at Scabior.

"Nice table eh?" Scabior slipped a hand around her waist.

"Not really." Alison pushed his hand away, still looking at his face.

"I like it." He replied now moving his hand and placing it on her neck.

Alison pushed his hand for away for a second time and ducked under his arm and towards the bed, "Stop it, we had a deal."

"Alrigh', alrigh'.." Scabior but his hands up as if she were accusing him, "...what was our deal again?"

"You know." Alison crossed her arms. "But I wan' you to tell me." Scabior took his hands to his knees and tilted his head at her as if talking to a child, "Tell me what you're goin' to do."

Alison sighed, "Scabior, come on-"

But Scabior was to quick, placing one arm firmly around her waist, the other on her jaw, stroking with his thumb. "Say it, tell we what you're goin' to do."

Alison couldn't move her body under his hold, her eyes wide and scared at his sudden movement, yet another example of his strength against her. "Go on..." Scabior whispered roughly, "...I wanna 'ear it from your mouth, what are you gonna do?"

Alison moved her mouth under his grip, "I'm going..." She closed her eyes for a second, taking a breath, then opening them to look at Scabior "...to suck...your dick."

"Good girl." Scabior loosened his grip on her jaw and she shook her head free, "Now let's put those lips to the test eh?"

Alison made a move to step away but she suddenly felt his tongue in her mouth, soft, warm saliva, his stubble rough on her cheek..."What the hell are you doing!" Alison released her mouth and Scabior pulled it back again, "Warmin' up swee'eart." Before he bit into her bottom lip, his tongue movinG in...he'd moved down to he neck, and over to her ear. "You wanna know why I wan' you to suck my dick, Alison?" His mouth was at the tip of her ear, she could feel his breath, smell the light tobacco. She shook her head as she raised her arms, trying to push him away but he pulled her closer, her arms now under his coat.

"You're so innocent..." He bit her ear softly, "...this your firs' time doin' this eh?"

"I didn't agree to foreplay.." Alison said, ignoring his question.

Scabior moved her head so she was looking at him, "I can make this 'ard, or easy for you. Which one do you wan'?" By the looks of it he was dead serious and Alison slowly shook her head, "Easy."

Scabior smiled, "I though' so, so answer my question."

Alison nodded her head and Scabior let go of her quickly, "Get on the bed." Alison looked surprised but sat slowly on the edge of his bed. He took off his coat and threw it on the ground, making his way towards her. "We'll take it slow.." He took of his shirt, then his boots, Alison looked away. He sat down at the top of the bed and Alison looked over in apprehension,, glad to see he was still wearing pants. "Come 'ere." He muttered, beckoning Alison with his hands. "What, where?" She said, there was no where to go but on top of him.

"Damn it, I wouldn' 'ave to 'hurt you if you jus' did what I said..." Scabior grabbed her and sure enough pulled her onto his bare chest. She could feel his muscles below her as they lay stomach to stomach. "Now, jus' one thing. I wan' you to take off your top."

"What? No!" Alison pushed off him, disgusted at his boldness. "It'll get dirty." Scabior said and Alison stopped, "Oh."

She waited for him to say something and when he didn't she looked down at her top, lifting it over her head. Scabior's jaw tightened and he gave Alison such a look as she sat on top of him, in a bra and jeans. Alison knew she must be so red from blushing and she automatically went backwards when Scabior spoke, "An' the last thing, don' let me feel you're teeth."

"Oh. Right." Alison nodded, sitting her top beside her, shuffling backwards and Scabior unzipped his pants. Alison felt weak already, a familiar feeling rushing towards her, it was huge. "Scabior..." She whispered, willing herself to look at anything but it. "...i-its too big." Her eyes were stinging now, wasn't that what she had said? No way would that fit in her mouth, no way. Scabior pushed her hair behind her ears, shaking his head, "Take it slow." His voice was surprisingly soft and Alison nodded. She stood on her knees in between Scabior's legs, bwnt down. He placed his hand on the back of her head and softly pushed it down as Alison closed her eyes tight. "Good girl..." Scabior muttered as she started, there were tears on her face now. What a sight, such a beautiful yet unwilling girl now giving him just what he wanted.

His hand gripped her head tighter, the other on the edge of the bed, clinging the sheet with his fingers."Fuck yeah...fuck..." Scabior was saying and Alison kept going, Scabior's hand guiding her slowly to go deeper. She was crying now, it was so hard when all she wanted to do was jump off the bed. Her first time ever doing this. Scabior head rolled back in pleasure, then, suddenly, it was in her mouth. Gagging her, warm liquid down her throat. "Swallow it." Scabior said and Alison did as he said, some of it falling down her chest as she forced herself to swallow. She wiped her mouth and then her eyes. She was shaking.

"Go wash your mouth." Scabior said and Alison left the bed shakily and into his bathroom. She fiercely rinsed her mouth with water, then wiped her face and her chest with a wet cloth. Scabior stood up, zipping his pants back up and he followed Alison, "Was'n so bad eh?" He leant against the doorway.

Alison gave him a dirty look, "Could you pass me my top please."

"In a secon'..." Scabior stepped closer.

"You got what you wanted, now just let me go." Alison stepped backwards, glaring at him. "Jus' wan'ed to say thanks..." He looked down at her, his hands in his pockets, "...it was very good."

"Well thank you.." She crossed her arms, "..I'm so glad you enjoyed it."

"I did, you made me very 'ard."

"I was being sarcastic, Scabior." Alison muttered, "Can I have my top now please."

"You don' need a top." Scabior waved his hand. "Too hot for tops if you ask me."

Alison exhaled deeply, "It's flipping freezing."

"Maybe you're right', could be consider'in I can see your nipples through your bra."

Alison's mouth dropped into a small 'o' shape and she covered her breasts with her arms, "Scabior!"

"I don' mind." Scabior winked and he threw her her top. Alison grabbed it and turned around as she pulled it on. "Why'd you cry?" He asked from behind her. "It was very difficult, not to mention horrible and embarrassing and demeaning." Alison turned to him and he raised an eyebrow. "And now of you don't mind, I'd rather not be near you when your sperm is still in my throat."

Scabior smirked but sure enough stepped out of her way, "Did it taste good?"

Alison gave him a final disgusted look before she left the tent and he shouted after her, "Cause it sure felt good!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What the fuck is this?"

Alison jumped at Scabior's voice from outside. She'd just made her bed in the spare tent and she walked towards the entrance in curiosity. It was early in the morning and sun shot through the crack in the entrance like a beam. "Wha'd you mean?" A familiar voice spoke and Alison peeked out the slit. She was right, it was Greyback who had spoken, the same snarling voice. He was backed up by some other familiar faces, Bowdon, Dwayne, Joshua...

They were standing in front of Scabior who was pointing down at someone else, who was on the ground. "I _mean_, why the _fuck _did you bring me back a pair of fucking girls?!

Alison stood on her tippy toes, raising her eyebrows at the sight of two girls on the ground. One of them looked about fifteen, her blonde hair in a ponytail and looked no shorter than petrified. The other was on her knees with Greyback's grip on her shoulder, staring at the forest floor.

"I like girls." Greyback replied and Scabior bared his teeth, "How many galleons will that get us then Greyback? Are the even _witches_, eh?"

"If you wanna know..." Greyback held his head up proudly, "...I got wands off the both of em. That one..." He pointed to the brunette,"... is a pure-blood. The other one is an 'alf blood. Both Ravenclaws out for a stroll in Hogsmeade."

Scabior looked down at the two girls, the blonde glanced up then back down again, looking as though she was going to collapse from fear. "But they're worth nothin'?" Scabior questioned and Greyback grinned. "I wouldn' say that now eh? You of all people should know, no girly is worth nothin' in the woods..." Greyback twirled the girls hair and she jerked away at his snarl.

Alison shuffled slightly in nervousness, a little help is what those girls needed. It made her feel so much better when she knew _she _wasnt alone. Alison stepped pit of the tent, immediately catching the eye of Greyback who grinned as he realised who it was, "You back eh? 'Ave a good time at the whore house?" Scabior looked over his shoulder at her and she caught his eye. Alison looked away after a moment down at the girls, "Won't you let them go?"

Greyback snorted loudly. Scabior raised an eyebrow, tilting his head as if to say, "What do you think."

"But you said so yourself! They're worthless." Alison said, the tiny speck of hope barely even there. "Then Greyback 'ere corrected me." Scabior replied and Greyback gave a growling sort of laugh. "Come on..." Alison stepped towards Scabior, pleading with her eyes, "...they're just girls."

Scabior looked away from her, "Put em in the spare tent for now." Alison stepped up to him as the other fumbled to get the girls away, others making their way around the tent as if arriving home after a long days work. "Let them go! Please! Its so horrible Scabior, its not fun for them-"

"No." Scabior said bluntly. Pushing her out of the way and grabbing a slice of bread, "Wan' some?"

"I-what? No!." Alison stumbled and she stepped back in front of him, "You'll scar them for life Scabior! And for what?!"

Scabior stopped, looking down at her, waiting for the answer.

"A moments worth of pleasure?" Alison sighed. Scabior shook his head as if he was expecting a better answer and walked off, chewing his bread.

"Just because you can't get any other girls doesn't mean you can just force them."

Scabior stopped walking and turned slowly on his heel, "I'll 'ave you know..." He pointed his bread at her, "..That girls 'ave a thing for snatchers like me, I'd coun' yourself lucky Beau'iful. Women are always willin'-"

Alison laughed and Scabior shrugged, "Well it didn' take long to convince you to suck me off did it?"

Alison glared at him, her smile vanished, "So that you wouldn't touch me again!"

Scabior smirked, "You never learn. You can' trust a snatcher..." Scabior walked towards her and smacked her behind, "Scabior!" Alison stepped away, glaring at him.

"If I wasn' allowed touch you why would I keep you 'ere? I can touch you whenever I wan' Alison." He walked away fully this time, leaving Alison stunned. She couldn't believe it, that lying arsehole! Alison shook her head in disbelief, how dare he. Alison looked over at the spare tent, narrowing her eyes. She was going to get those girls out of here, no way were the going to end up where she is now.


	37. The intended

Absolute blundering fucking arsehole. That's what he was. Alison kicked a twig with her toe. How dare he break a deal, a bloody important one as well. A bloody damn important one. She had wandered away from the camp, making sure she had some view of it though as to not walk into the field surrounding it.

This was ridiculous, the idea of being snatched hadn't even occurred to her while working in the hospital, as selfish as it sounded, she had nothing to worry about. A Slytherin surely wouldn't. So she thought... And then Scabior and his band of imbecile snatchers come along and terrify her breathless, torture, abuse and hold her captive. For a reason Alison could still not figure out. Scabior seemed to have this odd 'thing' for keeping her around.

She was pretty...people had told her so and she tended to get hit on a lot at by cheesy muggles and the odd wizard at work. But that was it! Alison pulled a leaf from a tree and twirled it in her fingers as she strolled. I mean, he could get a lot better in her opinion. She was barely a B cup for Merlin's sake! And didn't exactly throw herself at him, she wasn't a good cook or a maid or whatever the heck she was meant to be doing. Her potion making abilities were barely needed now people tended to fight lamely against snatchers, hope was slowly fading for Harry Potter.

He should now have handed her over to the other men and then either killed her on the spot or chucked her at Greyback for dinner. Alison shuddered, glad that he hadn't. But then why was she still here? Why was she still in this camp, strolling in the woods as captive?

She glanced back at the camp, the smoke from the fire rising behind the poles from the tents. Those two girls were in some trouble if she didn't help them out. They were in one of those tents now... But how? Alison looked around her, how could she possibly help them? There was no convincing to be done and they very well couldn't just stroll out. The hole from her last escape would most definitely be patched up... If they could apparate it would work, the snatchers did it all the time. But with no wand it was hardl-

Alison stopped walking and looked back over at the camp. These were snatchers she was dealing with, 90% were the lowest of the low, free from Azkaban. Borrowing a wand from one of them should be...easy. Trick one of the simpler ones so she could slip their wand from their clutches. If she could do it to Scabior, she'd surely be able to do it to one of the others. Alison walked back into the direction of the camp and she could hear the chattering of voices still. "A solid nine?!" Someone snorted, "More like a sold three and a half! She was beggin' for it from you so she's hardly gonna be a nine and a fuckin' half!"

Alison strode silently closer, willing to get a look at the goings on of the camp, who would work for her plan? The snorting man was leaning against the pole of one of the tents Alison had never been in, chatting to a bulky but stumped man. "She was I swear!"

He turned around and Alison had a sudden surge of déjà vu, The stumpy man was the man she'd whacked across the head with a frying pan on one of her very first days here. Alison almost grinned but remembering her first ever shot with the cruciatus curse from Scabior as a result, she shuddered.

He mustn't be that smart if he'd been knocked out by a little girl prisoner whom he was supposed to be guarding? Alison peeked out the other side of the tree shed been hiding behind, Scabior was nowhere to be seen in the camp, this was her time to make a move. "Hello there!" Alison stepped out towards the two men who both looked up, the bulky one nearly raising his wand in surprise and Alison glanced down at it, then back up, smiling.

"What'd you want?" The first one grunted and Alison shrugged, "I dunno." She stepped closer and the two men stayed where they were. "I was just bored."

The taller of the two snickered, "Bored are you? Why don't you run off to Scabior then, I'm sure he'll find a way to entertain you."

Alison first instinct was to glare back in response but she held herself, merely smiling. "I just thought I'd come introduce myself-"

"We know who you are." He spoke again and Alison acknowledged that the man she was after had yet to speak, "What's your name?" She asked and he shuffled slightly, "Parkesaw."

"Nice to meet you Parkesaw." Alison held out her hand and he shook it limply, a dumb expression on his face. Perfect. Alison smiled brightly, watching his wand peeking from his pocket from the corner of her eye. The other man grunted and Alison looked at him, "And you are?"

"Tomer." Alison held out her hand but Tomer ignored it.

"Come on Parkesaw..." He beckoned Parkesaw away and Alison shook her head, "Where are you two going?"

"Out." He walked off and Parkesaw followed limply. But not before Alison brushed a leaf off his shoulder, "Parkesaw, you've got dirt on you coat."

"Oh." He replied before slumbering off after Tomer.

Alison stood still as she watched them walk off, slipping Parkesaw's wand up her sleeve. Simply. Alison grinned to herself. That was far too easy. She could have done this months ago! Alison shook her head in disbelief as she felt the food wood of the wand against her skin.

Now all she needed was to get into the tent to the two girls, and apparate away! She could be out of the by nightfall, Alison felt the excitement flush over her...

...

...

...

"Let _go_ of me!" Alison tried to pull his arms off her torso but it was useless, Scabior shoved her to the ground ruthlessly and she hit the forest floor hard. "Tha' was a bloody stupi' thing to do, eh?" He wiped his mouth furiously. He flung Parkesaw's wand behind him and Parkesaw himself scrambled for it, "I'll deal with you la'er, ya NINNY!" Scabior shouted back at him.

"But now..." Alison scrambled backwards through the leaves as Scabior stepped towards her, looking down at her in pure terror. "...you. D'ya think tha' was funny?"

Alison opened her mouth but nothing came out as she shook her head. "D'ya think this is YOUR bloody camp?"

Alison flinched and Scabior bent down, his hands on his knees, "Then _why did you do it?"_

"You said you'd leave me alone-"

"I say a lot o' fuckin' things, is my camp, I say whatever the fuck I wan'. An' you know that." Scabior's voice became harsher with every word.

"I wanted to let them go!" Alison backed up against the trunk of a tree, shaking her head vigorously. She made her way into the tent just before they'd caught her. Shed thrown the wand to the brunette who quickly vanished, leaving the devastated blonde. Greyback grabbed her from behind and informed the others, Scabior angrily in their midst.

"_I wanted to let them go!"_ Scabior put on a mocking girly London accent, "It doesn' matter what you wan'. You're jus' a captive in this camp, you get no fuckin' say in what you _want._" He spat, "This is a snatch'ers camp, you do what we say!"

Alison flinched again and pushed harder back up against the trunk, she'd never seen Scabior so terrifying. Her heart was pumping wildly against her chest and her hand scraped against the leaves in shaken horror.

"You seem to 'ave lost your sense of authori'y roun' 'ere." Scabior titlted his head in mock wonder at her and Alison shook her head again, "No."

"Yes you 'ave Beau'iful, think its time we brough' it back?" Scabior's eyes seemed to scream mischief and Alison shrinked through his intimidation. "Think its time we brough' it back?!" Scabior shouted behind him and the men jeered as Scabior grinned scarily, pointing his wand at Alison, "Get up Beau'iful..."

Alison continued to shake her head, "Please don't!"

"Come on...up we go." Scabior ignored her, pulling her up, her back pressed against his chest as she tried to pull free as he led her to his tent, "No! Please!" Alison persisted to scramble but he barely felt it, pushing her inside, he pressed his wand tip against her neck but she didn't even notice until he told her to sit and she refused so he plunged it against her cheek. She whimpered as Scabior pushed her to the ground in front the supporting middle pole of the tent.

A flick of his wand and a rope tied her hands together behind she pole and she sat against it, her legs out in front of her. "Scabior please don't!" Alison pulled her legs towards her chest but he only smiled jeerily, "Just a minute Beau'iful..."

He walked out of the tent. Alison looked on in surprise at the now empty tent, what the hell? It was dark outside but the night was warm and she shuffled on the floor, trying to loosen the rope tying her hands around the pole behind her in a panic. What would he do to her this time-

"Ello there.." Scabior entered again and Alison froze in a mixture of suspense and horror, he had the blonde Hogwarts student with him.

She looked as terrified as Alison felt and she was clearly shaking, her eyes wide and her mouth parted slightly in a ridged shape. "No...NO!" Alison heard the plead in her voice this time as she looked from the student back to Scabior, putting two and two together.

Scabior ignored her, pushing the girl down a mere metre from where Alison sat. "What's your name Sweetie?" Scabior pushed the hair from the girls neck and whispered in her ear.

She mumbled something back and Scabior looked up at Alison then back again, "Sally?" He kissed her neck and she remained stiffly terrified. "_Sally_..."

Alison shook her head in disbelief, "No..."

"'Ave you met Alison?" Scabior pushed the girl forward to face Alison face to face, he pointed to Alison and the girl followed his finger, "She's very pretty isn't she?" The girl could only look at Alison in reply, like a deer in the headlights. "Let her go!" Alison attempted to reach forward but failed, the rope holding her firmly in place.

"But Alison 'as been disobeyin' my orders..." He pulled Sally back to him and twirled his finger around the scarf she was wearing, "So you're gonna pay."

Sally made a low whimpering sound and she closed her eyes shut, "Scabior stop!" Alison said but Scabior merely slipped his hand around Sally's small waist, "Tell me, Swee'ie... are you a _virgin?"_

Alison took a sharp intake of breath and proceeded to shout at him, "Stop it!"

The girls lip started to tremble and she barely nodded her head and Scabior looked down at her in a violating way, "That's a nice girl."

Alison felt hot tears form in her eyes, "Scabior!" He looked up at the sound of his name, "Please." Alison tried hard to convince him but her words seemed meaningless as he slid his hand up the girls thigh, still looking at Alison, "If you do somethin' an' I don' like it...you will not get away with it Beau'iful. You're in my camp _Alison_."

Alison let go of the breath she'd been holding in just as the girl named Sally began to cry, softly and helplessly. He groped her roughly and she began to cry harder, still sitting limply at his disposal, "I'm sorry Scabior..." Alison was pleading, tears like Sally's rolling down her chin, "I'm sorry for everything I've done." She was begging him now as he kissed her throat, "I'll do anything and everything you want!" Alison was shouting now, willing anything for him to stop this torture, "Scabior, please stop." He momentarily pulled away from Sally who was lying in a whimpering mess on the ground, "'Ave you learn' your lesson?"

Alison nodded furiously through tears, hoping for him to stop. "Hmm..." Scabior inched closer to her and she could feel his breath, "I doubt it, your a tough one to break." Then came something Alison hadn't expected, Scabior smacked her across the face, she felt the force hit her cheek with a flashing sound and she cried out, he had done horrible things but he'd never hit her before. Her head fell to the side in pain and shock and Scabior tilted it back up, "I'm goin' to fuck this little girl, this little fifteen year old virgin. An I'm goin' to love it. An' don' worry abou' bein' left out..." Scabior tilted his head back and shouted, making Sally jump, "GREYBACK!"

Greyback entered swiftly, as if he'd been waiting outside for this, he advanced on Sally but Scabior stopped him. He nodded to Alison and Alison shook her head, "No Scabior, anything...anything but-"

Greyback looked momentarily surprised, then a huge, filthy grin appeared on his face and a snarl left his mouth. He grabbed the rope and snapped it with a flick of his wrists and pulled Alison who was screaming in terror from the floor. "NO! Scabior!" As if Scabior would help her. Alison tried to kick Greyback when he dug his nails into her back, she let out an earpiercing scream and he pulled her to what must have been his tent.

"SCABIOR!" Alison screamed once more

"Scabior said he'd let me have you one day..." Greyback growled and Alison stopped, staring at him, "...he said _you'd bring it on yourself."_ Alison let out a cry and Greyback grinned, snapping his teeth.


	38. The merciless

Alison sat on the floor of the bathroom and cried. She cried for so long. Her eyes welled up with every breath and she let go in a splurge of sadness, anger and fear. Reality had hit her square in the face, Scabior wasn't _nice _in any single way. He had probably finished that poor girl off now, the way he'd just handed her over to Greyback had thrown her off course. The way he slapped her still stung.

Being held here was oddly starting to grow on her, she felt as though Scabior could have feelings for her, that she gained some respect from the camp mates...

Now she was back to the start, when she'd first met the snatchers, how terrified she was, "A pretty girl like you, all alone in the forest..."

He'd discarded he bra but hadn't even taken off her underwear, just pulled them to the side like a true animal. Her legs curled into her chest and she could send see the sun spilling through the material of the tent, it was a warm day. It must have been morning, she'd been in the bathroom ever since Greyback had finished her. She thought he would have scarred her with his long nails but she only had marks from where he'd held her down by her shoulders. It occurred to her maybe Scabior had told him not to do too much visual damage so she'd still be pretty to look at.

Alison held an arm over her chest and winced when she heard a creek from the tent, they wouldn't leave her alone forever.

"You."

Alison looked up at the doorway in shock and she pushed further back against the wall. It was Joshua, looking down at her awkwardly as he tossed a pile of clothes her way and they slid on the floor, "Scabior says you've to get up and dressed."

Alison glanced down at the clothes and up at Joshua again, hoping that was it. He then threw a bottle of dittany to her.

"And he says..." Joshua fumbled slightly, "..he says if you don't he'll make you come out naked."

Alison watched him leave and then she grabbed the clothes in horror, that just showed how little mercy Scabior had towards her. She opened the bottle clumsily and dabbed it where it were needed, grimacing while she did so.

She reached for the top but her hands slowed down as she pulled it up, it was a _very _pretty top. A light yellow colour with halter neck straps...ughh halter neck straps. Alison could still feel the stinging of the dittany on her shoulders when she pondered, did werewolf scratches even heal anyway? She knew form healing that a fully transformed werewolf would permanently scratch, but what about Greyback?

The top had a built in bra and Alison pulled it on along with the jeans. Struggling slightly to stand up her heart was pounding softly, she didn't want to go out there through embarrassment and...fear. Scabior would be there..he'd be able to see the mark still there from his slap... Greyback would no doubt pester her. Alison lurched slightly at the thought of Greyback, he was tedious and he seemed to relish the thought of fear. Alison glanced at her wide Bambi eyes in the cracked mirror, he'd relish her very much then.

...

Greyback's tent was filthy and Alison couldn't ignore the smell of rotten something, she didn't want to think what. She glanced out the tent and she could see Scabior already, sitting on a log around the unlit camp fire. Greyback was sitting opposite him and they were in a conversation, Greyback looking irritated. Other snatchers sat around, a couple talking by the tree's eating breakfast, no sign of Sally.

Scabior was eating out of a tin bowl with a spoon and Alison heard her stomach growl but she willed to ignore it. She felt a sudden urge to step back to the bathroom, Alison would sooner or later have to go out there and confront them. Alison shook as her hand reached to pull across the doorway but someone already had and Alison jumped painfully as Joshua opened the door for her, "You was taking too long."

Alison shook her head fast, "Please don't make me take off my clothes!" Her hands held in front of her.

"What?" Joshua shook his head, "_I'm_ not gonna...come on..." He pulled Alison out and pushed her in front of him. The snatchers by the tree's glanced over and the ones at the campfire looked up, Scabior stopped chewing his food.

Alison tripped slightly over a branched but prayed she wasn't blushing. The near silence in the camp was deafening and Alison began to shake, wondering if she could just run back, get away from this. She froze in terror and Greyback stood up, quickly advancing on her. Alison didn't have time to figure out what he was doing when she backed away and he pounded, grabbing her by her torso. Alison screamed and tried to push him off in a mixture of panic and dread. He turned her to face the camp, "Scared enough for you?" He snarled and he stroked her hair as she whimpered, "Now go get your breakfast girly before I change my mind." He threw her away from him and Alison scrambled to her feet away to the camp fire, some eyes now looking at her with a smirk, the hooded snatchers by the trees still watching.

Alison saw it, Scabior laughed. He actually laughed, looking down at his bowl and twirling his spoon she saw him shake his head with a grin before looking up and catching her eye. He looked the same as ever, the same dark hair framing his irritably handsome face, the smirk surrounded by stubble and a strong jawline, his eyes deep and violating as he looked straight at Alison.

"You jus gonna stan' there an' wait for Greyback to loose 'is patience?" He raised an eyebrow in question and Alison stepped forward immediately in acknowledging that Greyback was still behind her. Scabior nodded as if in agreement with himself and Greyback gave an evil chuckle.

"You shy Beau'iful?"

Alison stepped quickly to the campfire and sat on the very edge of one of the unattended logs, ignoring Scabior's question. She stared down at one of the leaves on the ground but she couldn't ignore Greyback, still standing still mere feet away. She lifted her head slowly and Greyback, as if planning it, jerked forward in a mocking advance. Alison gasped and jumped backwards on the log, bumping in to someone who couldn't have been there just seconds ago. Alison turned to the person behind her and Scabior pulled her body close to him by her elbows, "'E really did scare you, eh?"

Alison tried to push backwards in shock but Scabior held her close, "I didn' wan' to give you over, but after what you done..."

Alison cowered, "I'm sorry."

"Oh I know." Scabior half smiled and he stroked her cheek when Alison jerked away, sensitive from where he'd slapped her last night, "If you do anythin' like that again..." He tilted her chin up, "...well, I don' wanna 'urt your pretty face."

The other two snatchers by the campfire were watching but Scabior didn't seem to care as his hand held on to her thigh. Alison winced and looked away, resisting the urge to try and pull his hand away. "You'll be 'appy to know Greyback really enjoyed 'imself las' nigh'. I thought so considerin the 'ole camp could 'ear you screamin'."

Alison felt her face flush red with embarrassment and regret, " Please don't..." She whispered.

Scabior turned his body so he could look at her face, "I'm jus' lettin' you know all 'e's been doin' is braggin' bout it. Says 'e loved it best when you cried.."

Alison's head snapped towards Scabior and she tried to pull away from him with force but Scabior stayed grounded, forcing Alison to look at him, " An' when you shouted for me to 'elp you..."

Alison tried to stand up, "I thought you would."

Scabior pulled her down again, "But I'm the one who let 'im a' you Beau'iful."

"How would you like it?" Alison again tried to budge away from him.

"'Ow would I like to fuck you? I'd like it very much Swee'eart..." Scabior pulled her back towards her, his hand slipping around her waist.

Alison looked more scared than angry as she looked into his light blue Kohl lined eyes, "You're merciless." She breathed.

Scabior's mouth tilted into a smirk, "Thank you."


End file.
